El Nuevo Enemigo De Sakura Con Correcciones
by NekiiChan
Summary: [Version Corregida 2014 de la Version Antigua 2005] ¡Correccion en la gramatica y escritura! Apartir de ahora, tras hacer la edicion de este fic, tal ves lo siga. Gracias por Comprender!. A tan solo 6 meses de la partida de shaoran, un nuevo enemigo se hace presente, con este trae un monton de enemigos mas, que con ayuda de algunas personas lograran superar.
1. El Nuevo Enemigo De Sakura

Capitulo 1

El nuevo enemigo de sakura

Esta historia comienza a partir de la película, después de que Shaoran regresa a Hong Kong…

Sakura estaba en su casa, acababa de despedir a Shaoran en el aeropuerto, pero estaba contenta, porque sabía que Shaoran iba a regresar con ella, dentro de 6 años.

Sakura: Aunque Shaoran regrese dentro de 6 años, voy a esperarlo como se lo prometí.

Kero: Dijiste dentro de 6 años sakurita? -Piensa- pero no es demasiado tiempo?

Sakura: No importa cuanto tarde, yo lo voy a esperar el me lo prometio, Kero.

Kero: Bueno vallamos a descansar , que mañana te tienes que despertar temprano.

Sakura: esta bien Kero, por favor podrías apagar la luz?

Kero: esta bien sakurita -apagando la luz- buenas noches, que descanses!

Sakura: Tu también Kero! -y se duerme-

Al otro día como de costumbre Sakura se despierta tarde y se escuchan los típicos ruidos en otra mañana en la casa de los Kinomoto.

Sakura: Ay, no! Llego tarde!

Fujitaka: Muy buenos días, hija!

Touya: Buenos días mounstro!

Sakura: No soy un mounstro, buenos días papá!

Fujitaka: Hija si no te apresuras vas a llegar tarde -sirviéndole el desayuno en la mesa-.

Touya: Al final, ese mocoso se fue?

Sakura al oír la pregunta, recuerda que Shaoran se había ido, pero también sonrió, al recordar lo que le había prometido Shaoran.

Sakura: Si pero me prometió que iba a regresar dentro de 6 años.

Touya: Dentro de 6 años vuelve ese mocoso!

Fujitaka: Sakura, ya toma tu desayuno, que si no vas a llegar muy tarde.

Sakura: Es verdad, gracias por la comida! -y come su desayuno tan rápido que se atraganta- bueno me voy! Nos vemos!.

Touya y Fujitaka: Nos vemos!

Sakura patina a toda velocidad y al pasar por el parque pingüino sintió una presencia que no era conocida para ella.

Sakura: Que será eso, acaso será un nuevo enemigo?

Voz: Card Captor, pronto conocerás la muerte,jajá jajá -y se va-

Sakura: Quien eres, Oye! -al tratar de sentir la presencia nota que ya no estaba-

Sakura: Sera mejor que le avise a Shaoran y a Eriol, antes de que algo terrible pase.

Cuando Sakura mira su reloj, se da cuenta que es muy tarde, y decide regresar a su casa y contarle a Kero lo que ocurrió.

Sakura: Ya llegue!

Kero: Sakurita, que haces acá tan temprano, no tendrías que estar en la escuela?

Sakura: Si, lo que ocurre, es que estaba llendo hacia allá y en el parque pingüino sentí una presencia desconocida y fui a ver que ocurría, pero solo vi. a una sombra.

Kero: que raro, será mejor que le avisemos a yue, a el mocoso y a clow.

Sakura: De acuerdo, pero deja de decile mocoso a Shaoran que el no es ningún mocoso!

Kero: esta bien no te enojes.

Sakura va hacia el teléfono y marca el teléfono de Eriol, y atiende una voz conocida.

Eriol: Hello! It's Eriol,vwho is?

Sakura: Eriol soy yo Sakura.

Eriol al escucharla, comenzó a hablar en el mismo idioma que ella.

Eriol: Hola Sakura, como has estado tanto tiempo, acaso ocurrió algo?

Sakura: Bien, si esta mañana, cuando iba para la escuela, pase por el parque pingüino y sentí una presencia rara, y cuando fui a ver, dijo que pronto iba a conocer la muerte, acaso no sabes quien podría ser?.

Eriol: La verdad no tengo ni idea, pero por las circunstancias, voy a volver a Japón tal vez es algo mejor seria que le avises a Shaoran también.

Sakura: De acuerdo Eriol, pero cuando vas a llegar?.

Eriol: Dentro de dos días tene cuidado, esta bien?

Sakura: Esta bien, solo espero que no pase nada dentro de estos dos días, ahora tengo que llamarlo a shaoran, tengo que colgar.

Eriol: de acuerdo, nos vemos en dos días!

Sakura: Nos vemos! -y cuelga-.

Ahora Sakura esta marcando el numero que la comunicaría con la casa de su amado Shaoran.

Sakura: Hola, se encontraria, shaoran?

Shaoran: Si,soy yo, sakura eres tú?

Sakura: Si,como has estado, sabes, te extraño mucho!

Shaoran: Bien, yo igual te extraño mucho!

Sakura: Sabes ,te llamo porque tengo que contarte algo que me ocurrió esta mañana.

Shaoran: que fue lo que paso? –pregunto preocupado-

Sakura: lo que ocurrió, fue lo siguiente, esta mañana, cuando iba para la escuela, pase por el parque pingüino y sentí una presencia rara, y cuando fui a ver, dijo que pronto iba a conocer la muerte

Shaoran: Estas segura, de lo que te dijo?

Sakura: Si, lo mas raro que no sentí esa presencia por el resto del día

Shaoran: eso si es raro, hablaste con Clow?

Sakura: si y el tampoco tiene idea, de quien se pueda tratar…

Shaoran:eso es lo mas extraño, pero es mejor que yo regrese, te puede ocurrir algo peligroso.

Sakura: esta bien, cuando vas a venir?

Shaoran: no lo se, tendría que consultarle a mi madre, pero creo que no hará falta ya que ella también estaba preocupada, por la presencia aquella, que sintió.

Sakura: Bueno solo seria mejor si lo consultas con ella, porque Eriol me dijo que llegaba en dos días.

Shaoran: dos días, que apresurado!

Sakura: Si es cierto, pero es que esta preocupado, es que quiere averiguar la persona que posee tal poder.

Shaoran: bueno, solo espero que clow, logre decubir quien es.

Sakura: Bueno, tengo que colgar.

Shaoran: esta bien, cuando tenga todo confirmado, te llamo y te aviso, esta bien?

Sakura: esta bien, nos vemos entonces!

Shaoran: antes de que cuelges, quiero decirte algo.

Sakura: si que es..

Shaoran: bueno solo quería decirte que…

Sakura: que?...que?...

Shaoran: que te …

Sakura: que te que ,que?

Shaoran: que te amo mucho!

Sakura: yo igual te amo mucho, pero tanta intriga para decirme eso?

Shaoran: bueno, para mi es un poco dificil, es que no me acostumbro..

Sakura: bueno,me tengo que ir,nos vemos, un beso…

Shaoran: nos vemos un beso…te amo…

Sakura: yo igual te amo, nos vemos.

Shaoran: nos vemos.

Sakura cuelga el telefono,y siente otra vez la misma presencia que sintió en el parque.

Kero: sentistes eso sakurita?

Sakura: Si, esta en el parque pingüino!

Kero:Vamos, tal vez puede estar haciendo de las suyas

Sakura: De acuerdo!

Cuando Sakura y Kero llegan al lugar donde se siente la presencia, ven a un joven vestido con ropas negras similares a las de Eriol solamente que estas eran todas negras y el cetro era el contrario al que tenían Sakura y Eriol.


	2. Macunaru y su venganza

Capitulo 2

Macunaru y su venganza

En el capitulo anterior Sakura y Kero habían sentido una presencia desconocida en el parque pingüino, y cuando llegaron se encontraron con un joven que vestía ropas muy similares a las de Eriol y que su cetro era muy distinto al de Eriol y al de Sakura.

Sakura: Que es lo que quieres?

Kero: Porque estas molestándonos?

Macunaru: Card Captor, tú y Eriol padecerán bajo mi poder al igual que el descendiente de clow.

Sakura: Pero que tenemos que ver, Eriol, Shaoran y yo en esto, que fue lo que hicimos?

Macunaru: Eso solo lo responderá el tiempo.

Sakura: pero -dice al mismo tiempo acercándose- porque que es lo que quieres dímelo.

Macunaru: Ya lo sabrás -y con su cetro apunta a Sakura dejándola inconsciente- lo siento pero lo que tengo que hacer es mi deber -y se va-.

Kero: Pero donde vas, porque no respondes a las preguntas de mi ama, maldito!

En ese preciso instante llegan Eriol y Shaoran que acababan de sentir esa presencia rara que acababa de desaparecer para encontrarse con Sakura inconsciente y Kero estaba en su forma natural.

Shaoran: Peluche! –grita mientras que se acerca- ¿que fue lo que ocurrió?

Kero: Ese maldito, dejo inconsciente a Sakura porque solo se le acerco, me las va a pagar! -Con una vena en la frente-

Shaoran: Pero lograste ver como era ese ser con esa cantidad de magia?

Kero: Si, era un joven casi de su edad, usaba ropas similares a las de clow solo que eran totalmente negras y su cetro era todo lo contrario a los de Sakura y clow.

Eriol: Entonces se significa que macunaru ha regresado.

Shaoran y Kero: Como, Tu Ya Sabias que esto iba a pasar!

Eriol: Si, vayamos a tu casa Shaoran ya que es la que esta mas cerca.

Shaoran: De Acuerdo -tomando a Sakura entre sus brazos- vamos.

Así que los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia casa de Shaoran en el trayecto, sakura se despertó pero media confundida, así que los tres apuraron el paso para llegar mas rápido a cada de Shaoran.

Sakura: Shaoran, ¿que fue lo que ocurrió?

Shaoran: No Te preocupes cuando lleguemos a mi casa, clow va a tener que explicarnos un par de cosas.

Sakura: De Acuerdo.

Continuara….


	3. Sakura y Shaoran

Capitulo 3

Sakura y Shaoran

Una noche, sakura estaba descansando, y cuando de repente siente algo raro y se despierta…

Sakura: -Levantadose- Que extraño, que fue eso, mirando hacia la ventana.

Kero:-saliendo del cajón- que es lo que ocurre Sakura, por cierto son las tres de la mañana.

Sakura: Eso que importa kero, lo que ocurre es que sentí algo raro por eso me desperté.

Kero: Algo raro, que fue lo que sentiste sakurita?-mirando con cara de preocupación-

Sakura: No se específicamente que es, pero fue como si macunaru estuviera en el techo de la casa en este preciso instante.

Kero: Que, pero no puede ser el dijo que hasta que pasaran unos meces, recién iba a hacer el enfrentamiento!-Alterado totalmente-

Sakura: por eso te decía que era raro, porque no dejo de sentir la presencia cerca de la casa.

Kero: porque mejor no llamas vos al mocoso y yo a Clow?

Sakura: No es un mocoso! Es shaoran!

Kero: Bueno da lo mismo! Pero llamémosles a ver que nos dicen, ok?

Sakura: esta bien Kero.

Después de eso cada uno agarra los teléfonos móviles y se comunican con eriol y con shaoran…

Sakura: Espero que shaoran no me mate porque lo llamo a esta hora -pensando-…Hola ¿shaoran, soy Sakura…

Shaoran:-Completamente dormido- Sakura, que es lo que pasa?

Sakura: Perdon ¿te desperté?

Shaoran: no sakura, bueno en realidad si, pero que es lo que pasa?

Sakura: ay! Cierto se me olvidaba, te llamaba porque sentí la presencia de macunaru en el techo de mi casa, y creo que esta ahí todavía.

Shaoran: Que, no puede ser! No era que iba aparecer en unos meces?-confundido-

Sakura: Si lo se, kero me dijo lo mismo, me pareció raro y por eso te lo preguntaba, ademas no se si desde tu casa se sentirá el poder, o estaré alucinando.

Shaoran: A ver déjame ver con el tablero mágico.

Sakura: esta bien

Shaoran: ok!

Sakura:-pensando- espero no estar alucinando.

Shaoran: sakura, creo que no estas alucinando según el tablero hay una fuerza poderosa en el techo de tu casa, por favor esperare ahí que estoy yendo para halla está bien?

Sakura: de acuerdo pero no se te ocurra tocar el timbre, golpea el vidrio de la ventana de mi cuarto, ok?

Shaoran: este bien, bueno amor dentro de unos diez minutos o veinte estoy vemos!

Sakura: Esta bien amor, tene cuidado cuando toques en la ventana.

Shaoran: esta bien, nos vemos!

Sakura: Nos vemos!

Sakura cuelga el teléfono mira a Kero que esta consultando a las cartas Sakura para intentar saber que es lo que trata de hacer macunaru.

Sakura: kero, estas muy serio, que ocurre?

Kero: Hmmm - pensativo-

Sakura: Kero? Kero? Kero!

Kero: Hay que! -Asustado- que pasa? quien? cuando? donde?

Sakura: Hay Kero que susto me distes! -enojada-

Kero: Y tu a mi no que lo digas! -enojado-

Sakura: que era lo que estabas viendo con las cartas Sakura?

Kero:es que, sakura hay algo raro, porque macunaru te dijo que te venia a matarte no?

Sakura: si, porque? eso fue lo que dijo.

Kero: Entonces es una mentira, al que viene a buscar es al mocoso.

Sakura: Que! A shaoran decís! Dios mío! UPS el dijo que el ahora venia para acá! Que hago Kero?

Kero: El mo…digo shaoran viene, estamos en problemas!

Sakura: No me digas eso kero, por favor!

Kero: Si, es la verdad la esperanza me lo indico!

Sakura: Hay no tengo que alcanzar a shaoran antes de que llegue a la casa.

Kero: De acuerdo salgamos, mientras tanto llámalo a Clow.

Sakura: ok! vamos!

Kero y Sakura se dirigen hasta el parque pingüino, porque es uno de los caminos que siempre usa shaoran para ir hasta la casa de tanto…

Sakura: Espero que shaoran aparezca, me estoy preocupando -pensando- _dios shaoran! ¡cuando vas a aparecer!_

Y por arte de magia aparece shaoran como si dios la hubiese escuchado.

Sakura: Shaoran! Shaoran por acá! Shaoran!

Shaoran: Sakura, que haces aca, no era que me esperabas en tu casa?

Sakura:Si pero eso fue hasta que kero me dijo lo que vio con las cartas sakura -preocupada y mas asustada todavía-

Kero: Mocoso no es bueno lo que me indicaron las cartas al contario es malo

Shaoran: Que es kerberos?

Sakura: es que…kero se lo decis vos o se lo digo yo?

Kero: deciselo vos…sakura…

Shaoran: Pero que es!

Sakura: Es que…kero cuando consuto a las cartas, ellas dijieron que el enemigo venia por ti amor.

Kero:es verdad

Shaoran: que extraño, creo que ahora recien me doy cuenta de sus planes.

Sakura: como? Planes?

Kero: Planes?

Shaoran: lo que ocurre que se que es lo que quiere, lo que quiere es atacarme a mi, para utilizarme como distracción durante la pelea.

Sakura: pero como es eso?

Shaoran: si usarme como distracción y si me pasa algo durante el enfrentamento puede que eso te afecte a ti sakura.

Sakura: Pero, que maldito que es ese tipo! -Enojadisima-

Shaoran: Sakura, no te enfades, vamos calmate un poco te lo pido.

Sakura: Perdon amor,me puso furiosa enterarme de esa forma,el plan de ese maldito!-un poco preocupada-

Shaoran: Tranquila amor, todo va a estar bien, ademas entramos demaciado,no creo que ese maldito pueda ganarme.

Sakura: eso no lo tenemos asegurado, no sabemos que es lo que va a ocurrir, como estas tan seguro?

Shaoran: Sakura, acaso desconfias de lo que digo?

Sakura: No es que…no se que pensar, me pone nerviosa en pensar en la pelea.

Shaoran: Esta bien, porque no venis hasta mi casa, queda un poco mas cerca

Sakura: pero, no se, tendria que pedirle a espejo que me reemplace en mi casa

Shaoran: es buena idea

Sakura: esta bien, pero espero volver para mi casa antes del almuerzo, si no me van a matar.

Shaoran: esta bien me voy a cerciorar de que llegues a tu casa, no te preocupes

Sakura: ok

Shaoran: espero que kerberos no se no llamas al espejo

Sakura: es verdad…llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura quien acepto esta mision contigo ¡Liberate!...espejo porfavor ayudame con tus poderes…¡Espejo!

Y de su sello sale la carta le pide a la carta que se quede esta noche en su casa,y ella acepta sin problemas.

Shaoran: Perfecto, ya esta.

Sakura: Si ya esta, espero que kero no se de cuenta.

Shaoran: sakura teletransportate hasta mi casa, ahí te voy a encontrar esta bien?

Sakura :Esta bien-cierra los ojos, su aura la cubre y desaparece-

Shaoran: Bueno me mañana sakura, kerberos!-y se va-

Carta espejo: hasta mañana shaoran, vamos kero!

Kero: hasta mañana mocoso!

La carta y kero se retiran sin que kero no se de cuenta de que sakura realmente esta en la casa de shaoran y que la carta espejo es la que va con el.

Sakura: Cuanto mas va a tardar shaoran?

Shaoran: sakura, ya llegue-hablando en voz baja en el jardín-

Sakura: Hay! Por fin, me estaba preocupando!

Shaoran: No te preocupes, esta todo bien, kero ni se dio cuenta del cambio, por suerte.

Sakura: Que suerte, porque no subimos hace frio!

Shaoran: ok! de acuerdo!

Sakura: vamos, hace mucho frio.

Shaoran: baja la voz, tal vez wei se despierte, con el alboroto que hace esta puerta maldita!

Sakura: shaoran, entonces apuremonos

Shaoran: vamos rapido por la escalera

Sakura: esta bien

Shaoran:ok

Cuando estan pasando la puerta del living hacia la escalera, de la nada se prende la luz del living ,y ahí aparece la madre de shaoran.

Sakura: oooohhhh nos descubrio!

Shaoran: Madre!que es lo que haces aquí?

Irlean: Hace un rato que estoy aquí y vine por lo de la pelea con macunaru.

Sakura: ups, creo que no tendria que haber venido, cai en muy mal momento.

Shaoran: No te creas, pero madre necesitamos descansar, estamos despiertos desde las tres de la mañana, favor mañana hablamos del tema, si?

Sakura: por favor, es verdad, tengo mucho sueño-intentando no bostezar-

Shaoran: Por cierto sakura, llamastes a eriol?

Sakura:Hay no, me parecia que me olvidaba de algo, pero son como las cuatro y media de la mañana, eriol me mataria si lo llamo a esta hora.

Shaoran: si sera mejor llamarlo dentro un rato, no, mientras tanto porque no subimos hasta mi habitación?

Sakura: esta bien, es mejor que subamos, si no vamos estar haciendo alboroto tal ves despertemos sin darnos cuenta a la gente de la casa.

Shaoran: ups…?

Irlean: Cuando se despierten necesito hablar con ustedes y con clow, de acuerdo?

Sakura: Esta bien, igualmente espero que eriol este en su casa.

Shaoran: que raro que kerberos no se haya dado cuenta del cambio,no?

Sakura: conociendolo se debe haber dado cuenta, pero tal vez se hizo el despistado para que no lo descubrieramos.

Shaoran: puede ser…?

Sakura y shaoran suben hasta la habitación de shaoran, cuando de la nada, suena el telefono movil de sakura, que les provoca un susto en plena escalera.

Sakura: Quien serà a esta hora?-mirando al teléfono- oh oh! Es kero creo que se dio cuenta del intercambio!

Shaoran: enserio –responde con una gota en la cabeza- ahora el muñeco debe estar furioso

Sakura: Cierto?-atendiedo-hola, que pasa kero?...

Kero: Sakura, donde estas, no te creas que me engañastes con lo del truco de la carta del espejo!-enojado-

Sakura: Tranquilo kero, no te enojes, por favor, es que necesito buscar un par de cosas que le habia pedido a shaoran y a su madre, pero estoy tan cansada que todavía no empeze

Kero: bueno, dentro de un rato estoy por ahí, no confio en el mocoso -mas enojado todavía-

Sakura: esta bien kero,nos vemos!

Kero: grrrrrrr!

Sakura: Kero por favor,tengo que descansar un poco!

Kero: Esta bien grrrr después vamos a hablar de esto –emite un gruñido muy parecido a su forma verdadera-

Sakura: Hasta luego kero!

Kero: Hasta luego!

Sakura: Uf! Eso si que estuvo cerca, kero esta furioso, no me extraña que se enfade cada vez que hago eso.

Shaoran: ese muñeco no cambia mas, porque no empezamos buscando lo que querias encontrar?

Sakura: Esta bien empecemos!

Dicho eso, ambos van hasta el gabinete y llegan hasta la bibloteca en donde hay una cantidad increíble de libros con conjuros poderosos, etc…

Sakura: que cantidad de libros que hay! Como voy a encontrar lo que estoy buscando?

Shaoran: creo que lo que buscas puede estar en este libro -señalando un libro mucho más viejo que los demás- ,espero que todavía se pueda leer algo.

Sakura: Bueno tendré que buscar por ahí primero.

Shaoran: Según lo que veo, aunque lo que estamos buscando esta acá(señalando una hoja que tenia un color amarillo por el tiempo),pero creo que esta una parte en chino que justamente es el antiguo y la otra parte en japonés pero antiguo también…demoños si que esta complicado…el problema.

Sakura: Bueno, habra que hacer la traducción de las hojas, es lo mas difícil pero si logramos eso, tal vez tendremos la información que nos menciono eriol.

Shaoran: Bueno mañana empecemos de una buena vez, porque ya esto esta causando molestias -enojado- además necesito dormir un poco – bostezando-.

Sakura:Esta bien, mañana empezamos, realmente yo también necesito descansar después del susto que me dio macunaru ya es mucho.

Shaoran: por cierto, que hacia ese idiota en el techo de tu casa? –enojado-

Sakura: No tengo la menor idea¬¬

Shaoran: Esta bien no me mires así, pensé que podía pasarte algo, por eso me fui para tu casa

Sakura: Aunque termino siendo a la inversa pero que podemos hacer es bastante problemático pensar como ganarle a macunaru, porque por lo que veo esta convencido en quitarme las cartas y destruirme.

Shaoran: No nos queda otra que entrenar hasta que llegue el día, no te parece, seria lo mejor…"Con tal de ganarle ese sujeto" –penso ligeramente-

Sakura: De acuerdo, espero que terminemos con esto en cuanto empiece la pelea, pero va a ser difícil, no lo crees shaoran?

Shaoran: Si, pero creo que entrenando vamos a poder lograrlo, solo espero que no gane, es lo ultimo que nos falta –dijo de forma sarcástica-

Sakura: Tenes razon, pero bueno porque no descansamos y después vamos a casa de eriol asi empezamos con el entrenamiento, te parece?

Shaoran: Esta bien, entonces hagamoslo.

Cuando estan por salir hacia la habitación de shaoran, sakura se detiene y va a hasta el comedor de la casa y mira hacia la ventana y…

Sakura: por cierto que hora es?

Shaoran: son las -mirando el reloj-…las 10:00 de la mañana! Diablos que rapido que paso la noche! –sigue mirando el reloj ahora con una enorme gota en la cabeza-

Sakura: Enserio, y pensar que estuvimos en el gabinete, no mas casi dos o mas horas, con razon que tengo un poco de sueño –bostezando-

Shaoran: No queres ir hasta mi habitación y descansar un rato?

Sakura: No te causaria molestias?

Shaoran: No, no te preocupes?

Sakura: Bueno si vos lo decis, esta bien, acepto?

Shaoran: Esta bien, antes tengo que ir a buscar algo que necesito terminar, igualmente no te preocupes, mas tarde te despierto, te parece?

Sakura: Bueno como digas shaoran.

Después de quedarse de acuerdo, sakura sube con shaoran hasta su habitación, cuando llegan shaoran empieza a buscar lo que tenia que terminar, pero no lo encuenta.

Shaoran: Donde diablos fue que deje ese libro? –enojado-

Sakura: yo que voy a saber, no te acordas en donde lo dejastes…puede ser que lo dejastes en algun lado menos en esta habitacion.

Shaoran: es extraño, porque nunca desaparecio ese libro de mi vista, lo mas raro que se que no lo deje en ningun lado exepto en la habitación.

Shaoran: donde diablos deje ese libro, no me acuerdo?

Sakura: Bueno si vas a estar asi, es mejor que lo busquemos, no te parece?

Shaoran: Esta bien, pero…

Shaoran: Pero no te molesta ayudarme a buscarlo?

Sakura: No te preocupes…es mejor que lo busquemos antes de que te agarre un ataque de locura por buscar el libro –sonrie-

Shaoran: tampoco para tanto sakura ¿ya creo que exagerastes?

Sakura: jijijijijijijiji…perdon!

Shaoran: No importa, empecemos!

Sakura: ok?

Shaoran: ok!

Dos horas después…o unas horas después…

Sakura: Creo que el libro no va a aparecer, igualmente ya mucho descansar no voy a poder asi que seria mejor, que nos vallamos a casa de eriol asi comenzamos a entrenar, no te parece?

Shaoran: Esta bien,mejor lo busco mas tarde -Pensativo-_ "espero que no lo haya tomado mi madre"_

Sakura: Bueno vamos?

Shaoran: Esta bien vamos?

Sakura y Shaoran se dirigian hacia la casa de eriol para empezar a entrenar, pero para cuando llegan se dan cuenta que era un poco temprano, pero igual decidieron empezar…

Shaoran: creo que llegamos un poco temprano, no sakura?

Sakura: eso creo, espero que eriol no se enfade con nosotros?

Shaoran: es cierto…que hora es por cierto?

Sakura: son las…-mirando el reloj- son las 12:30 del mediodía, que rapido que paso la noche ahora paso toda la mañana, no creo que eriol no se enfade si entramos ahora -tocando el portero que habia en la reja de la casa-

Portero:Si,quien es?

Sakura:Somos sakura y shaoran estamos buscando a eriol,por favor…

Portero: esta bien pasen por favor,el señor los esta esperando.

Sakura y shaoran: gracias!

Sakura: porque le habra dicho "señor" a eriol? -dice pensando en voz alta-

Shaoran: Hacen lo mismo que lo que me pasa a mi cuando estoy en Hong Kong porque como soy el señor de la casa, me llaman igual que a eriol, es por eso sakura…

Sakura: Ah! Ahora comprendo -sonrie-

Cuando llegan a la puerta, alguien les abre, que justamente no es un personal de la casa, justamente…se abre la puerta y…

Nakuru: Hola Sakura!...Hola Shaoran!...vamos pasen eriol los esta esperando?

Shaoran: Hola Nakuru, gracias.

Sakura: Hola y gracias Nakuru!

* * *

><p>Notas : se que parece que no hubiera cambiado mucho, solo he echo cambios en algunos detalles, recien ahora sabran de que hablo. Lo que si, actualmente pense hacer esto, porque me gustaria ya que creci mucho en el lado de escritura, quiero editar mi historia, la primera, por eso ahora se llama " El Nuevo Enemigo De Sakura Con Correcciones". En fin, ojala que ahora si quede como yo queria. Como no queria remover la historia, hice esta nueva version para arreglar errores y añadir mas texto si es necesario. Tiene algunos "viejos cliche" pero me gusta tal cual esta y solo editare la parte donde esta la escritura y donde puse mal las "acciones" o "Pensamientos" xD. ¡Gracias por su compresion!<p> 


	4. El Entrenamiento

Capitulo 4

El entrenamiento

Después de entrenar a la casa de eriol, prefieren ir hasta casa de shaoran….

Cuando llegan a casa de shaoran, sakura siente dos presencias raras para ella..

Sakura: Shaoran, ¿que es eso? viene desde arriba -dice confundida-

Shaoran: No te preocupes, ahora les voy a presentar las causantes de esas dos presencias -sacando una llave colgante, en forma de luna, con alas como la de Sakura- llave que guardan el poder de la luna, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Shaoran quien ha aceptado este pacto contigo…¡Libérate!

Y de la nada salen unas cards verdes y dos figuras que apenas se ven…

Shaoran: Ahora regresen a su verdadera forma…Nacu-sun, rai-moon!

Cuando Shaoran dice esto, las guardianas vuelven a su forma original…

Sakura estaba tan impresionada que no lo podía creer y Eriol solo sonreía ya que sabia que a esta altura Shaoran había podido crear a sus cards y a sus guardianas.

Sakura: Como has logrado crear a tus guardianas , hasta tus propias cards me sorpendistes, pense que Eriol y yo éramos los únicos con guardianes –estando totalmente sorprendida-

Shaoran: No ha sido fácil, he logrado esto con tiempo y practica al igual que esfuerzo –suspira- No se logra todo esto desde la noche a la mañana.

Eriol: No me sorprende, estaba seguro de que lograrías hacerlo, shaoran.

Kero: A mi tampoco me sorprende que el mocoso halla logrado crear a sus propios guardianes.

Shaoran: Aunque esta vez te paso por alto lo de mocoso, pero igualmente para que tantos elogios -dice con una gota en la nuca y una vena en la frente-

Eriol: Bueno dentro de dos días va a empezar el entrenamiento para el enfrentamiento, pero vamos a tener que entrenar duro si queremos vencer a macunaru.

Sakura y Shaoran: De Acuerdo, ¿pero estas seguro que vamos a poder derrotar a un ser con esa clase de poderes?

Eriol: Si, si entrenamos duro lo vamos a lograr.

Conforme que pasaban los días y los meces, sakura, shaoran y Eriol iban aumentando sus poderes, hasta cuando llego el día de la gran pelea.

Eriol: Cuando aparezca macunaru, nos encargaremos de ganarle no, además hemos entrenamos mucho.

Sakura: Es cierto estuvimos entrenando mas de tres meces seguidos es mucho.

Shaoran: es cierto, porque no vamos a descansar un rato, no les parece o mas bien dicho que descansemos un par de días antes de la batalla.

Sakura y Eriol: Es buena idea, es mejor descansar después de tres meces de entrenamiento constante es lo mejor.

Con esto dicho los tres salieron hacia a la casa de Tomoyo para ver como se encontraba, porque durante el tiempo del entrenamiento, estuvieron incomunicados.


	5. El enfrentamiento

Capitulo 5

El enfrentamiento

Ya habían pasado un par de meces desde que por ultima vez apareció macunaru…desde entonces, Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y los guardianes respectivos a cada uno habían estado entrenando desde entonces…pero la pelea daría comienzo ese día….

Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran estaban con sus guardianes esperando en el templo Tsukimine cuando de repente Sakura se da cuenta de la presencia de Macunaru y prefiere arriesgarse e ir sola…

Sakura: Que fue eso? -pensando para ella misma-

Shaoran: Que pasa sakura?

Sakura: Nada…ahora vuelvo esperen acá por favor.

Shaoran: A donde vas?

Sakura: Ya regreso no se preocupen, solamente esperen aca, si?

Shaoran: Esta bien, ten cuidado.

Sakura: esta bien.

Sakura se dirige hasta unos árboles cerca al lago del templo cuando de la nada sale un maremoto atacándola….

Sakura: -empapada-Ahh! De donde salio eso?! -sacando la llave- llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella…muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura…quien acepto esta mision contigo…¡Liberate!...¡Escudo! -aparece el escudo-

Sakura: Creo que voy a estar bien.

Macunaru: Estas segura de eso? -lanzando un ataque- Rayo de oscuridad!

Sakura: No puede ser, ese rayo es mas fuerte de lo que crei –se dice a si misma antes de observar a su oponente- te has vuelto fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para ganarme! Agua, viento, f uego, tierra, luz…oscuridad…¡Ataquen!

Al otro lado del templo….

Shaoran: ¿Que diablos fue eso?

Eriol: Creo que la pelea empezo, mejor es que vayamos a ver.

Shaoran: Esta bien vamos!

En ese mismo momento llegan y ven la feroz batalla que libran sakura y macunaru….

Sakura: Nunca me vas a ganar –Intenta mantenerse concentrada para poder dar mas fuerza a las cartas-…-pensativa- va a ser peligroso pero creo que puedo hacerlo…-tomando las cartas sakura-…Cartas sakura…liberensen para ayudar a su ama en esta difícil mision…ataquen!

Eriol: Sakura que es lo que estas haciendo? –grita alterado- acaso no te acordas lo que te dije con liberar a las cartas de esa manera? -un tanto enfadado- podrias escucharme?

Sakura: Eriol ya no es momento para estas cosas, ademas con la que quiere pelear es conmigo y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, para algo he entrenado no?-dando el contra ataque a macunaru- se que es un riesgo pero lo voy a correr

Shaoran: Sakura no seas tonta, es un riesgo grande, el solamente quiere quitarte las cartas sakura –insistiendo para que lo escuche- sakura no te arriesges mas de la cuenta o vas a terminar perdiendo las cartas –pensando en su mente- si no pienso algo ahora esto se va a poner horrible

Kero: odio aceptarlo pero el mocoso tiene razon sakurita, es una locura hacer eso, por favor escucha lo que te digo! -volviendo a su forma natural-

Shaoran: no me queda otra -saca la llave verde- llave que guardas el poder de la luna, muestra tu verdadera forma ante shaoran quien ha aceptado este pacto contigo…¡Liberate! -aparecen las cards a su alrededor- cards de la luna, permitanme ayudar a la maestra de las cartas sakura y a su dueña, cartas de la luna liberen su poder…ahora! -aparecen todas juntas- guardianas de las cards de la luna, Nacu-sun, rai-moon aparezcan ya!

Eriol: Shaoran? Que haces? Se te safo un tornillo? Estas loco?! –grita eriol al notar que los dos había perdido completamente la razón.

Kero: Mocoso controlate tu tambien, es una locura, Clow vas a tener que hacer algo pero rápido!

Sakura: kero va a ser inútil es que prefiero pelear a que esperar que este…ataque! Además estoy lista para lo que venga -distrayéndose un momento- además nunca me ganaras ¡

Macunaru: eso crees tú? Ya vas a ver! Poderes míticos de la oscuridad, acudan a mi llamada, ataquen a todos estos magos que están aquí…cadena de la oscuridad termina con la card master y el descendiente de Clow pero ya!

Shaoran: -sorprendido- Demonios! no esperaba esto -defendiéndose pero una de las cadenas lo ataca por sorpresa y lo encadena- demoños! No me puedo mover! -las cartas atacan la cadena pero en un ataque de la cadena las devuelve en forma de carta al bolsillo de shaoran- las entiendo, tienen miedo estamos iguales -sudando en frió-

Eriol: Shaoran! Diablos ahora voy a ayudarte! -Lanza un ataque de hielo a la cadena pero lo atrapa también, y le suelta tal descarga que lo deja débil- demoños, kerberos ve a buscar a los demás guardianes!

Kero: esta bien ahora voy -y sale volando a toda marcha-

Sakura: Shaoran, eriol! Están bien? -acercándose a corta distancia-

Shaoran y eriol: -gritando ambos al mismo tiempo- ni se te ocurra tocar la cadena! Si no terminaras igual que nosotros!

Sakura: maldita sea, macunaru me las vas a pagar!

Macunaru: creo que me será más fácil terminar contigo card master jajá jajá

Sakura: no te creas que me voy a dar por vencida, te vas a arrepentir

Eriol: desde cuando sakura se enojo tanto? Nunca la vi. Así –con una enorme gota en la cabeza-

Shaoran: es que según tomoyo , siempre que atacan a sus seres queridos se enfada de esa manera y en este caso si que esta enojada -con otra gotaza-

Sakura ataca a Macunaru pero no logra herirlo, y este al lanzarle un rayo oscuro la hiere tal que no puede ni levantarse.

Macunaru: card master creo que este es tu fin, jajaja ahora vas a ver hiedra oscura! Atrapa a la card master!

Sakura trata de escaparse pero no lo logra y la atrapa la hiedra oscura

Sakura: no me voy a rendir nunca, nunca me escuchaste?

Macunaru: Estas segura? -acercandosele y viendole a los ojos- creo que este es tu final pero me voy a divertir primero con tus amigos y con tus seres mas queridos -haciendo aparecer una esfera negra,que al tirarla al piso se agranda- mira quienes estan dentro

Dentro de esa esfera están tomoyo, kero, yue, rubimoon, spi, rai-moon , nacu-sun, el padre de sakura, y touya, que habian sido atrapados sin previo aviso y sin darles oportunidad para defenderse

Sakura, shaoran y eriol: Kero, tomoyo! Yue! Rubimoon! Spi! Rai-moon ! nacu-sun! Estan bien?

Sakura: Hermano! Papa! Estan bien?

Fujitaka: Estoy bien hija pero que esta pasando –extrañado-

Touya: Yo tambien estoy bien, pero que haces ahí?

Sakura: me atrapo y no me puedo salir, por dios macunaru no les hagas daño, solamente es conmigo la cosa no con ellos por favor dejalos en libertad -en tono de suplica- hare lo que quieras, pero por favor no los dañes, a mis amigos por favor!

Todos: Sakura no! No lo hagas!

Shaoran: No sakura no, por dios es una locura lo que estoy escuchando -intentando librarse de las cadenas hasta que las quemo- por fin me solte -y va corriendo hasta sakura-

Shaoran corre hacia sakura pero no tiene pensado el que la hiedra lo va a atrapar tambien

Sakura: shaoran no te acerques no!

Shaoran trata de frenar el paso pero se tropieza con una de las ramas de la hiedra y esta lo atrapa poniendolo justo al lado de sakura

Shaoran: -adolorido- auch! No me esperaba terminar asi

Sakura: -lo mira a shaoran- porque sos tan terco? Ves lo que pasa cuando no me haces caso?

Macunaru: jajaja que idiota, tendrias que saber que hacen las hiedras, creo que clow no te lo dijo no? Jajaja

Shaoran: mejor callate tu maldito idiota!

Macunaru: con que esas tenemos ahora te voy a bajar el mal humor -mueve la mano y hace que la hiedra suspenda en el aire a shaoran y lo comienze a lastimar con las espinas- con esto te vas a calmar ataca hiedra oscura!

Sakura: shaoran no! Macunaru ya dejalo! Ya bastaaaaaaaaaaa - en eso una de las cartas sakura que no habia salido, brilla y aparece frente a macunaru-

Macunaru: que? Y esta carta?

Carta esperanza: Deja ya a mi amo o vas a ver la que te espera -y lanza al corazon que tiene abrazado haciendo que este libere a shaoran y a sakura- estan bien mis amos?

Shaoran: que? De donde saliste? –confundido-

Sakura: te debo una explicación shaoran, pero después te la doy, si estamos bien esperanza, no te preocupes.

Card esperanza: estan listos para terminar con este bribón?

Sakura y shaoran: Si!

Continuara….


	6. El Secreto De Esperanza

Capitulo 6

El secreto de esperanza

En el capitulo anterior, las cosas se habian puesto feas para sakura y shaoran,pero ocurrió un milagro, la carta de la esperanza despertó en el momento adecuado, y ahora ¿quien lo salva al mago oscuro?

Macunaru: con que esas tenemos ahora te voy a bajar el mal humor(mueve la mano y hace que la hiedra suspenda en el aire a shaoran y lo comienze a lastimar con las espinas) con esto te vas a calmar ataca hiedra oscura!

Sakura: shaoran no! Macunaru ya dejalo! Ya bastaaaaaaaaaaa( en eso una de las cartas sakura que no habia salido,brilla y aparece frente a macunaru)

Macunaru: que? Y esta carta?

Carta esperanza: Deja ya a mi amo,o vas a ver la que te espera (y lanza al corazon que tiene abrazado haciendo que este libere a shaoran y a sakura)estan bien mis amos?

Shaoran: que? De donde saliste? (confundido)

Sakura: te debo una explicación shaoran,pero después te la doy,si estamos bien esperanza,no te preocupes.

Card esperanza: estan listos para terminar con este bribón? (que extraña la carta no?)

Sakura y shaoran: Si!

La Carta de la esperanza, espera un momento, espera que sus amos le den una orden para el ataque pero por sorpresa, Macunaru tenia un as bajo la manga, esperaba este momento porque ahora iba a poder o aunque sea intentar destruir a la card captor

Macunaru: ¿Se creen que van a poder derrotar? ¿Y tan solo con una sola carta? Jajaja estan soñando! -y ataca con las cartas de sakura, pero en color negro- cards de la oscuridad ataquen!

C..Esperanza: Ni te atrevas a hacerles daño -aparece un escudo rosado- mis amos tenemos que atacarlo cuanto antes ¡cada ves que tardemos su poder aumentara!

Sakura: Esta Bien esperanza, no te preocupes! Listo shaoran?

Shaoran: Claro sakura

Sakura y shaoran: -tomandose las manos- Esperanza termina con el!

La carta al sentir el poder de ayuda que le daban sus amos, logro atrapar a Macunaru en una esfera rosada con alas, y con un solo golpe libero a los demas que estaban en una esfera negra.

Esperanza: Ya esta mis amos, ya he terminado con lo que me encomendaron y regresare a mi carta -vuelve a su forma de carta y cae en manos de sakura-

Sakura: Que callada que es esperanza, no logro hacer que se quede un poco mas de tiempo –sonrie-

Shaoran: sakura podrias explicarme quien era la o que carta era esa la que nos ayudo?

Sakura: esa carta es…recuerdas cuando atrapamos a la carta del vacio?

Shaoran: como no recordarlo, esa carta que lios nos metio –con una gotita-

Sakura: bueno, cuando la carta te ataco, yo no me habia acordado de una carta que cree el dia que volvistes a hong kong y al darme cuenta de que lo que sentia por vos, era lo mismo que lo que sentias por mi, se creo esa carta, que no tenia nombre y bueno…-totalmente nerviosa-

Shaoran: que pasa porque entonces es esperanza y no vacio?

Sakura: porque al ver cuando te ataco la carta, me desespere y al gritar tu nombre se ve que se activo, y se fuisiono salvando tus sentimientos, por eso se transformo en esperanza.

Shaoran: aja ahora entiendo la forma de la carta, realmente es muy bonita a decir verdad –sonriente-

Sakura: si, ademas es lo mas importante porque representa lo que siento y ademas lo que sentimos los dos.

En eso shaoran se le acerca a sakura, le da un abrazo, cuando esta le responde al abrazo, ambos estaban rojos como dos tomatitos, al mismo momento se miran a los ojos, y shaoran se arma de valor y le da un beso a sakura, llevaban un rato hasta que se escucha un gran grito….eran touya y kero y yukito y tomoyo tratando de frenar a touya y a kero.

Shaoran: pero que diablos! Encima se atreven a interrumpir! –gruñe en voz baja-

Touya: que diablos hacias besando a mi hermana mocoso! –furioso-

Kero: mocoso alejate de sakurita o lo vas a lamentar –igual de enojado-

Sakura: Ya basta! Kero, Hermano, comportencen! –peor de enojada-

Yukito: es cierto cuando van a dejar de molestar de esa manera? Acaso les gustaria que les hagan lo mismo? -con un tono extrañamente molesto-

Tomoyo: bueno ya cálmense ,ya encima de interrumpir porque no nos vamos –se refiere a touya y a kero-

Shaoran: Buena idea, a ver si aprenden modales –furioso-

Sakura: espero que no te haya molestado, realmente mi hermano si sabe como hacerme enojar!

Shaoran: no te preocupes, no se si quieres, pero ya con este escandalo que se armo queres ir a caminar un rato?

Sakura: bueno, de acuerdo.

Sakura y shaoran se van, pero tomoyo,kero y eriol como de costumbre estaban siguiendolos, hasta que se esconden cerca para escuchar pero sin que sakura o shaoran se den cuenta.

Sakura y shaoran se sientan en una de las bancas del parque y ahí sakura se abraza a shaoran …

Sakura: -abrazada a shaoran y pensando en voz baja- cuando sera que me digas que no tendras que irte otra ves?

Shaoran: -respondiendole a la pregunta- no lo se sakura, recuerda que solo pasaron dos años desde la ultima ves que nos vimos, para que pueda volver tengo que estar 4 años mas alla arreglando el papeleo, pero si puedo estare antes! Lo hare!

Sakura: no te preocupes te esperare lo que sea necesario.

Shaoran: Sakura no quiero que te entristezcas, pero mañana a la mañana tengo que irme de nuevo a hong kong –en un tono triste- por ese es otro motivo por el que mi madre vino tambien

Sakura: que!que? como que mañana? Porque no me lo dijiste?

Shaoran: lo lamento, no queria decirtelo no quieria que estes asi.

Sakura: -abrazando a shaoran nuevamente- no te preocupes, tendre que esperarte mi amor, pase lo que pase esperare cada dia, cada noche, el tiempo que sea necesario, para que regreses y que nunca mas tengas que irte.

Shaoran: estas bien? –abrazandola un poco mas fuerte y con un tono preocupado- me sono a que algo te ocurre

Sakura: no te preocupes estoy bien –con voz de dormida- creo que me esta dando sueño…creo que me canso la pele…a –y de golpe se duerme-

Shaoran: eso creo –mira a sakura- perdoname por irme asi, no queria hacerte sentir mal, lo siento…-dice mirando a sakura- volvere lo mas pronto posible, te lo prometo.

Sakura se durmió entre los brazos de shaoran, y shaoran no pudo evitar mirarla, ya que no podia dormirse, al sentirse triste, porque unas horas mas y tendria que esperar cuatro largos años para volver a verla.

Al dia siguiente….

Sakura y shaoran estaban en el aeropuerto, ahí los esperaban, tomoyo, eriol, kero, yukito, la madre de shaoran y wei.

Tomoyo: Shaoran creo que el vuelo sale en unos minutos.

Shaoran: eso lo se tomoyo –respondiendo tristemente- lo se….

Eriol: -hablando en tono para que shaoran lo escuche- te entiendo, yo me voy a los 20 minutos después que vos y estoy igual aunque no lo parece

Shaoran: es encerio –sorprendido- es por tomoyo no?

Eriol: aja, como lo supiste? –medio sonrojado-

Shaoran: me parecio que siempre algo pasaba pero no me di cuenta -sonrio- hasta hace muy poco.

Mientras charlaban shaoran y eriol vieron a tomoyo que estaba charlando con wei y a sakura que rara ves ocurria que hablara con la madre de shaoran, entonces deciden unirse a la charla entre wei y tomoyo, mientras que en un lugar apartado, estaban sakura y irlean li hablando.

Sakura: que ocurre? De que es lo que me quiere hablar señora li?

Irlean: sakura, tengo que preguntarte algo, es algo decisivo para el regreso de shaoran o un anticipado regreso

Sakura: -sorprendida- que es? Que es lo que necesita saber?

Irlean:sakura, primero traes las cartas sakura aquí?

Sakura:si, porque?

Irlean:quiero conocer a la carta que se creo cuando atrapastes a vacio

Sakura: -sonrojada- esta bien –la saca del mazo y se la da a la señora li- ella es esperanza, es la union de la carta del vacio y la carta sin nombre.

Irlean:ya veo, con que esto salvo a shaoran en el ultimo momento o me equivoco?

Sakura:es verdad –sonrojada al recordar la ocacion-

Irlean: -pensativa- entonces hazme un favor

Sakura: -seriamente- si, claro que es?

Irlean: llama a la carta, pero duerme a la gente del aeropuerto esta bien? O utiliza a tiempo

Sakura: esta bien, pero…-se detiene en seco- para activar a esperanza necesito ayuda de shaoran.

Irlean: entonces llamalo

Sakura: esta bien –sacando la llave en forma de estrella-,llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo….¡LIBERATE!

Irlean: -un tanto seria- espero.

Sakura se acerca a shaoran y le comenta lo que quiere su madre.

Sakura: Shaoran

Shaoran: que pasa sakura?

Sakura: necesito pedirte un favor

Shaoran: que pasa?

Sakura: quiero que me ayudes, tu madre me pidio que llamara a esperanza

Shaoran: -atrapando la idea de su madre con el pensamiento- aja –levanta la ceja- ya entiendo

Sakura: espera un momento –toma a sueño- sueño!-y se duerme toda la gente en el aeropuerto-

Shaoran: listo, ahora si

Sakura: vamos si?

Shaoran: de acuerdo.

Sakura y shaoran se acercan en donde esta la señora li,y se toman de las manos para poder llamar a la carta.

Sakura y Shaoran: -tomados de las manos y a su ves tomando el baculo de la estrella- Esperanza!

Y frente a ellos aparece una niña de cabello largo con un corazon en los brazos, como si lo estubiera abrazando.

Esperanza: que ocurre mis amos? Que necesitan, que me han llamado.

Sakura: Esperanza quiero presentarte a la señora li, ella es la madre de shaoran

Esperanza: Oh! Encantada de conocerla, ahora entiendo el motivo de la llamada, que ocurre?

Irlean: sakura, hijo necesito hablar con ella un momento, de acuerdo?

Sakura y shaoran: De acuerdo.

Ambos vuelven con eriol y los demas y estos le preguntan que esta pasando.

Tomoyo: que ocurrio?

Sakura: no lo se, espero que esperanza logre encontrar la respuesta.

Shaoran: a que?

Sakura: ya te vas a enterar –guiñandole un ojo-

En ese momento se acerca esperanza y la madre de shaoran y esta le trae una buena noticia a sakura y a su hijo.

Esperanza: mi ama, esta todo arreglado, ahora dejare que la señora continue con el anuncio, regresare a mi carta, si me necesitan vuelvan a llamarme -se tranforma en carta y vuelve al bolsillo de sakura-

Irlean: de acuerdo, sakura –seriamente- he entendido gracias a esperanza que union tan fuerte hay entre ustedes y tengo una decion que la he tomado hace un momento.

Shaoran: -totalmente perplejo ante la sorpresiva decisión - decisión de que madre? –sonando preocupado-

Irlean: hijo, creo que no vas a tener que regresar a hong kong -en un tono tranquilo- puedes quedarte ademas es mucho mas que te quedes 4 años alla, mejor quedate aquí ademas ya terminastes con los asuntos pendientes.

Sakura: -contenta- es encerio señora li? –sorprendidisima y piensa- wow shaoran va a quedarse conmigo, y para siempre!

Shaoran: madre es encerio? –sonando con un tono feliz- oh gracias madre! –sarcasticamente- cuando termine con los asuntos?

Irlean: -sonrie de una manera suave , momentáneamente- desde cuando se te ocurrio en el entrenamiento romper aquella maquina, ya no quiero que estes presionado, no te preocupes hasta tu mayoria de edad me encargare yo, y cuando te cases y si es con sakura, desde ahí comenzaras tu rol de jefe del concilio de hechizeros del oriente.

Shaoran: -con una gota- desde lo de la maquina? –soltando una carcajada de alegria- jajaja no lo puedo creer, madre nunca mas me meto en esa maquina le advieto.

Tomoyo, eriol, wei, kero y yukito se quedaron boquiabiertos con la noticia, era genial, entonces eriol, se decidio.

Eriol: lamento meterme, pero señores/ras y chicas y chicos no me voy a ninguna parte haciendo añicos el boleto del avion, mis padres no tienen problemas, asi que puedo quedarme lo que sea en japon.

En eso tomoyo se alegra y de la alegria no puede evitar darle un abrazo

Tomoyo: -abrazando a eriol- que bueno que no te vallas, gracias –sonriendo-

Eriol: no te preocupes no podria dejarte sola, y menos otra ves.

A kero no le causo ni cinco de gracia, y yukito se puso feliz.

A todo esto hubo una fiesta, la madre de shaoran regreso ese mismo dia a hong kong,y todos la pasaron bien en esa fiesta ,pero mas sakura y shaoran, que estaban juntos, por fin, sin tener que volverse a separar.

Como seguira esto?...esperen al siguiente cap.7 "Las esferas misticas magicas y un nuevo misterio"

Continuara!


	7. Las Esferas Misticas Magicas

Capitulo 7

Las esferas misticas magicas y un nuevo misterio

Todos habían regresado de la fiesta, como de costumbre, shaoran acompaño a sakura hasta su casa, sabiendo que su hermano y su padre se habían adelantado.

Estaban pasando justo enfrente al parque pingüino y por un momento deciden detenerse, porque a sakura le pareció haber visto algo un momento antes de pasar por el parque pingüino.

Sakura: que extraño –mirando hacia un punto del parque- podría jurar que sentí algo pero que?

Shaoran: -mirando a sakura- estas segura? No debes estar imaginando? Además es tarde estamos todos cansados, y nosotros también, tal ves estas imaginando.

Sakura: lo dudo –dice caminando hacia ese punto del parque- es extraño que es esto?

Shaoran: - caminando hasta donde esta ella- que? –Se acerca a sakura y ve lo mismo- una punta de que será –mirando intentando no tocarla- es mejor que nos alejemos a ver si encima sale volando.

Sakura: esta bien –tomando la misma distancia que tomo shaoran- pero que será es la primera ves que la veo por aquí y mas en el parque.

Shaoran: no lo se, pero algo debe estar por pasar …-pateando sin querer una piedra- un momento…que hace esta piedra acá? –levantándola-

Shaoran no se da cuenta que al levantar la piedra este tiene un hilo invisible que hace activar esa punta brillante haciendo que se dispare como una flecha…y como si no fuera menos iba hacia sakura.

Shaoran: -gritando- cuidado sakura que la fecha va a hacia ti!

Sakura: -viendo a la distancia la flecha-Hoeee! –toma la llave de la estrella- llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo…¡Libérate! ….¡Escudo! –aparece escudo y la protege no solo de una flecha de varias- shaoran ven es peligroso esto!

Shaoran trata de acercarse pero…una de las tantas flechas lo alcanza y lo hiere en uno de los hombros, haciendo que este se termine agachando…

Shaoran: -un tanto adolorido por la flecha- creo que es mejor que utilices a fuego, tal vez logremos quemarlas a las flechas.

Sakura: esta bien ¡Fuego!...-pensando- si no saco a shaoran de ahí, va a terminar mas herido de lo que esta- escudo quédate aquí, ya regreso ¡carrera ¡Espejo! –aparece espejo, pero en ves de aparecer el reflejo, aparece un espejo en las manos se sakura- bien, estoy lista. No te preocupes shaoran ahora voy!

Sakura se lanza a correr intentando esquivar algunas flechas mientras era respaldada por fuego ,y justo alcanza a shaoran…

Sakura: estas bien? –mirando donde tenia la flecha- estas demaciado herido, vamos ven,vamos a donde esta escudo.

Shaoran: esta bien –se levanta pero se marea- …no pense que me iba a hacer tan mal esa flecha…-prepandose para la carrera- vamos!

Sakura y shaoran pasan de nuevo gracias a carrera y a fuego, pero lo que ahora no entienden es como salir de ahí.

Ya dentro del escudo….

Sakura: y ahora que hacemos? No se, pero escudo no se cuanto mas resista, son demaciados ataques a la ves.

Shaoran: llamale al peluche y a yue, yo tratare de encontrar a Cloww,esta bien?

Sakura: de acuerdo –toma el telefono movil y lo llama a kero- vamos contesta kero

En casa de sakura…

Riiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiing

Kero: sale del cajon y abre el de arriba y ve el telefono que suena –pensando-" que ocurrira?" hola? Sakurita?

Sakura: kero hasta que te encuentro, escuchame estamos bajo un ataque de –confundida- de puras flechas con punta de diamante, no hay forma de frenarlas es mas shaoran esta herido porque lo alcanzo una –en tono preocupado-

Kero: que que? –sorprendido- en donde estan?

Sakura: en el parque pingüino, yo vi la punta, y shaoran sin querer levanto una piedra que se ve que tenia que ver cuando de repente nos atacan las flechas y ahora que hacemos? Escudo no va a aguantar mas, ademas estoy casi sin fuerzas –sonando bien cansada-

Kero: estate tranquila ahora voy…le avisaron a clow ?

Sakura: shaoran esta en eso – y en eso lo mira y lo encuentra casi inconsciente- shaoran! Ay por dios, shaoran –acercandosele con el telefono en la mano- shaoran despierta por favor! –volviendole a hablar a kero- shaoran se quedo inconsciente- ahora que hago? –entrando en panico-

Kero: de acuerdo voy a buscar a yue, aguanta un poco mas sakura, llamalo a clow de acuerdo?

Sakura: de acuerdo! Apresúrense por favor!

Kero: de acuerdo ya vamos para alla! -corta de golpe-

Sakura: de acuerdo, ahora a llamar a eriol, espero que no se enfade es muy tarde para llamar.

Sakura marca el telefono de eriol y casualmente eriol estaba despierto y atiende

Eriol: hola si quien es?

Sakura: eriol tengo que avisarte algo urgente! –alarmada ya del todo-

Eriol: que pasa? En donde estas?

Sakura: en el parque pingüino, shaoran se desmayo gracias a una flecha que lo lastimo, necesito ayuda eriol, no se como comenzo el ataque solamente se que vi la punta, que era de un diamante, y shaoran primero sin querer pateo una piedra,y cuando la levanto se acciono el ataque, que hacemos? –mas alarmada todavía-

Eriol: tranquila sakura, estas usando a fuego? Mantenla en ataque puede que eso los ayude a mantener fuerte a escudo, en un momento esto ahí no te preocupes

Sakura : de acuerdo por favor apresurate eriol no se como vamos a parar esto!

Eriol: aguanta un poco mas, ahora voy a ayudarlos –y corta la llamada-

En ese momento escudo empezo a ponerse transparente, ya que la magia de sakura no daba abasto para las dos cartas, ademas comenzo a sentirse cansada.

Sakura: si no hago algo van a matarnos estas flechas pero que? –pensando- se que es mala idea pero…-sacando a tormenta, trueno, agua y a tierra- creo que no me queda otra,-se levanta- tierra ayuda a escudo! Trueno ataca a esas flechas con ayuda de fuego! Agua has que esas flechas caigan al ser mojadas! Tormenta ayuda las demas cartas unete a sus ataques! Trueno, tormenta, agua, tierra!

Aparecen tierra los cubre y cubre a escudo dejando una avertura para que pudiera ver sakura, tormenta solto su furia, trueno comenzo a soltar descargas a todas las flechas y agua ayudaba a ese momento sakura cae casi rendida….

Sakura: ya no puedo mas! donde estan? –totalmente agotada-

En ese momento se escucha una voz que grita…

Voz: agujero negro, absorve todas las flechas que quieran atacar ese escudo, ahora!

Sakura: Ay! Lo ultimo que falta que nos trage! –con una gotita- un momento, ese ataque –mirando por donde tierra les dejo un lugar para mirar- Eriol! Hasta que llegaste!

Eriol llegaba justo con rubimoon y spinel y se acercaron a ver como estaban.

Eriol: -entrando junto con rubimoon y spinel- estas bien sakura?

Sakura: si, pero el que me preocupa es shaoran, hace mas de una hora que no se despierta,e riol que son estas flechas –preocupada-

Rubimoon: -mirando la flecha- amo hay que sacarla cuanto antes, tal ves sean de las flechas que usted ya sabe –lo dice para no alarmar a sakura-

Sakura: flechas? De que tipo me estan hablando – mas preocupada todavía-

Eriol: sakura, no te alarmes, pero lo que los ataco no es una flecha comun, es echa por alguien y a menos que no la saquemos, shaoran estara en peligro de perder su vida y su magia.

Sakura: que que? Entonces que estamos esperando?

Spinel: por eso no queriamos decirte,e s un peligro sacar esa flecha sin lastimar a la otra persona, pero creo que el amo eriol lograra sacarla, no amo?

Eriol: si spinel.

Entonces eriol comienza a recitar un conjuro y sus manos brillan de un color rojo oscuro,y tomando la flecha, se prepara para recitar el conjuro.

Eriol: flecha que has sido creada por el mal o el bien, retira tu punta de este mago, que el no tiene que ver con tu mision, ahora!

Se produce una luz blanca segadora, que los deja a todos sin ver, y de momento se despierta shaoran y se encuentra a eriol con la flecha en las manos.

Shaoran: eriol tenias que ser tan brusco? –sintiendo un ligero pero intenso dolor donde estaba enterrada la flecha- encima me dolio mas cuando me la sacaste que cuando se me clavo –algo molesto y adolorido-

Eriol: espera un momento shaoran –pone la mano sobre el hombro de shaoran y este brilla- tenes suerte tu magia y fuerza estan intactas solamente te quedaste dormido –mirando la herida- ya casi esta listo –y se cierra-

Shaoran: gracias eriol –acordandose de golpe- sakura, estas bien? –acercandose a ella-

Sakura: estoy bien, si no era gracias a eriol, ya las flechas nos hubieran acabado – y se desmaya-

Shaoran: - la atrapa- perdoname, encima de que me quede dormido, tuviste que lidiar con esto, perdoname por no haberte ayudado – la abraza-

Sakura: -ya dormida- voy a estar bien…-mientras hablaba en sueños- solamente …me can…se…

Eriol: -riendo- hasta dormida te escucho shaoran

Spinel: amo, no quiero ser cortado, pero no es momento para reirse –con una gotita-

Rubimoon: tiene razon spinel, que vamos a hacer con lo de las flechas?

Spinel: un momento? Que hacen las cartas sakura activadas si ella esta dormida?

Eriol: creo que aunque este dormida la magia de sakura sigue,es increíble

Shaoran: que vamos a hacer? No nos vamos a quedar aca no? - mirando a eriol-

Eriol: si solamente tenemos que…

En ese justo llegan kero y yue, que al ver la montaña de tierra logran entrar en donde estan sakura, shaoran, eriol, rubimoon y spinel

Yue: que le ocurrio a sakura?

Shaoran: no te preocupes se canso, y todo porque me estubo cuidando de los ataques de esas malditas flechas –enojado con si mismo-

Eriol: ya basta shaoran, no fue tu culpa,a veces las cosas pasan -es interrumpido por un estruendo de la carta tierra- oh …no puede ser…ahora si que sakura se quedo sin magia de momento, tenemos que hacer algo o la carta se nos puede venir encima! Ademas el escudo ya no está –aparecen las cartas del agua, fuego, tormenta, trueno y escudo- queda tierra no mas es extrano…no se volvio como carta

Kero: es verdad, sera que quiere ayudarnos?

Yue: es lo mas acertado kerberos

Kero: spinel, yue, rubimoon vamos a encargarnos de esto!

Los otros tres guardianes: de acuerdo

Eriol: shaoran quedate con sakura, y toma –le da un sello- a penas salga de aca activalo, es un escudo, no te preocupes si hace falta tomara energia de la mia

Shaoran: -tomando el sello- de acuerdo

Sale eriol y shaoran activa el sello y en ese momento despierta sakura con un sobresalto

Sakura: Hoeee! –gritando- que fue eso?

Shaoran: -asustado- sakura no pense que te habias despertado, que susto me diste

Sakura: que esta pasando? –mirando y tocando al escudo azul- este…porque no podemos salir?

Shaoran: eriol me lo dio, los demas se van a encargar de esto

Sakura: -levantandose- pero tenemos que ayudarlos

Shaoran: -la toma de la mano- a donde vas?

Sakura: tengo que ayudarlos, sueltame shaoran

Shaoran: - tirando a sakura de la mano y obligandola a sentarse- tranquila, eriol ya sabe como ganarle, ya esta bien, tenemos que quedarnos aca, de acuerdo? –y la abraza-

Sakura: -se deja abrazar- esta bien shaoran, me quedare aquí pero no puedo ver como estan peleando, yo…-y es callada por uno de los dedos de shaoran sobre su boca- shaoran…-lo queda mirando-

Shaoran: ya…tranquila, ademas no te preocupes, si,-la abraza mas fuerte-

Sakura: esta bien –sonrojada- estoy preocupada no mas…es todo

Shaoran: eso lo se – mirandola a los ojos- lo se,pero tenemos que quedarnos aca, eriol no quiere que corramos peligro por las flechas

Sakura: eso entiendo – mirando a shaoran tambien a los ojos- bueno yo…

Shaoran: -acercandose de apoco a sakura- sabes? Te pido perdon, no pense quedarme dormido gracias a esa flecha…-con una leve venita- pero…gracias

Sakura: -con una sonrisa- no te preocupes, realmente tampoco me la espere, asi que no hace falta que me pidas perdon –al dejar el baculo de la estrella en el piso justamente al lado- realmente no se pero estoy medio agotada, pero estoy todavia despierta –se apoya mal en el baculo, este se le escapa de las manos y termina de un golpe acostada en el piso- Auch! eso me dolio!

Shaoran: -riendo- quien dijo que hicieras eso? Ten cuidado, podría ponerse peor.

Sakura: humf –refunfunea-

Shaoran: no te enojes, perdoname, me tente…-con una sonrisa acercandose del todo a sakura- enserio no te enojes, te amo

Sakura: -sonrie- eso queria escuchar –cerrando los ojos- yo tambien

En el preciso instante que ambos se besan, de la nada y sin que la llamen aparece la carta esperanza, y con un par de ataques ayuda a los demas pero a su ves los tranquiliza con su presencia.

Eriol: esta no es esperanza? –dice extrañado- Ahh! Pero que?! oh casi me da una flecha –piensa;- "esto me pasa por despistado"

Kero: esta carta…-no vio una flecha y esta lo golpea en una de sus alas- diablos!

Spinel: kerberos! –intenta alcanzarlo antes de caer- rayos no puedo esquivar las flechas! –y justo lo lastima a el tambien- amo eriol esto se esta llendo de limite!

En eso caen los dos guardianes juntos haciendo que sakura y shaoran se separen de un susto…

Sakura: Kero!

Shaoran: Spinel!

Sakura y shaoran: estan bien?

Kero y spinel: algo solamente estamos heridos, estamos bien!

Sakura: -se levanta- tenemos que ayudarlos shaoran, yue, rubimoon y eriol no van a poder solos –se choca con el escudo del sello- a con que no me vas a dejar salir? Espada! –y de un corte desaparece el escudo- listo! salto!

Shaoran: -con su espada- dios del fuego ven a mi! Mas vale que me corra –comienza a saltar para esquibar las flechas-

Sakura se dirije de un salto a kero y a spinel y al tocar las alas de ambos, los dos se recuperan

Sakura: que fue eso?

Kero: creo que nos curastes a los dos

Spinel: creo que al desear tanto ayudarnos, que al parecer que nos curaste, gracias

Sakura: de nada spinel, ahora me estoy cansando de las flechas, sombra! –aparece una capa negra en forma de persona- sombra encuentra la ubicación de donde vienen las flechas!

La carta asintio con la cabeza y se desaparecio y al momento regreso

Kero: encontrastes de donde salen las flechas?

La carta asiente y sakura le pide que la lleve a donde esta el centro. Sombra la cubre y la lleva.

Sakura: gracias sombra! –vuelve la carta con ella- de acuerdo lo encontre ahora vas a ver –toma a fuego, agua, trueno, tierra,y a viento- Viento! Agua! Fuego! Trueno! Tierra! Ataquen el centro de esa esfera ahora! Escudo!

Las cartas lanzan un feroz ataque hasta que la esfera se vuelve roja y se paralizan los ataques.

Sakura: gracias amigas, ya pueden descansar! –las cartas regresan con ella- que extraño que sera esto? –levanta la esfera- mejor regreso antes de que se preocupen. Salto!

Sakura regresa a donde estan eriol, shaoran y los guardianes.

Shaoran: en donde estabas? –preocupado- que paso con las flechas? Porque no atacan mas?

Sakura: -mostrandoles la esfera- era esta cosita la que causo este problema

Eriol: dejame ver un momento –la toma- hace rato que no veia una de estas, creo que se nos acerca un nuevo enemigo

Todos los guardianes: - a coro- QUEEE?! Un nuevo enemigo?

Sakura: no eriol, no bromees es encerio? –palida- otra ves no…-con carita llorosa-

Shaoran: eso parece, eriol dejame verla – la recibe de eriol- pero que extraño –la esfera comienza a brillar en manos de shaoran- ay que diablos le pasa a esta esfera!

Sakura: cuidado shaoran! –la quiere tomar pero es lanzada contra uno de los arboles- auch! Eso me dolio –y cae inconsciente-

Shaoran: Sakura! –mirando a la esfera- que diablos le hiciste esfera del demonio! –la lanza al piso pero esta vuelve ante de tocar piso- que? Porque?

Eriol: shaoran…creo que vas a tener que tenerla vos la esfera no se porque pero me dio corriente a mi cuando la toque.

Shaoran: pero que hace esta esfera? –sin querer dice- como si fuera a lanzar flechas con esto

Se activa la esfera y comenzo a lanzar flechas

Shaoran: -con una gotita- oh no ya para basta! –y la esfera frena de golpe-

Eriol: a eso me referia shaoran, creo que quiere que la utilices vos, esto es extraño…

Shaoran: eriol vamos hasta mi casa, es mejor quedarnos ahí, asi descansan un poco –guarda la esfera- ademas es mejor pero…oh por dios -acordandose de golpe- el padre de sakura va a matarnos. –con una gotita- mejor vamos para mi casa y de ahí lo llamare –se acerca a sakura y la toma en brazos- en el estado que esta sakura y ustedes es mejor que se queden en casa.

Los seis iban caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de shaoran ahí les abre wei.

Wei: joven shaoran que le ocurrio? –al ver que shaoran traia la ropa justamente en el hombro que tenia manchas de sangre- ocurrio algo grave?

Shaoran: después te explico wei, hazme un favor, podrias llamar a casa de sakura y avisarle a su padre que estamos aquí? Porque me olvide del problema que hubo en el camino y no pudimos avisar, esta bien?

Wei: esta bien joven, espero que el padre de la señorita sakura no se enfade.

Shaoran: no lo creo a lo sumo se preocupara nada mas, chicos vallan al living dejo a sakura en una de las habitaciones y voy.

Todos: esta bien.

Shaoran sube con sakura y decide dejarla en su habitación, porque no habia ninguna de las demas habitaciones de huéspedes preparada.

Shaoran: -abre la puerta- bueno espero que no se despierte, ademas esta cansada –la recuesta sobre la cama- y esto lo cause yo, espero que el padre de sakura no este enfadado, el que si se va a enojar es el hermano –con una gran gota-

Shaoran como ve que sakura esta dormida, agarra y saca una blusa nueva y se cambia, pero por desgracia la herida se vuelve abrir causandole dolor.

Shaoran: Argh! –se queja del dolor- eso me dolio –con el espejo cercano revisa la herida- diablos, no sano del todo, a eso se referia eriol, maldita sea…

En ese momento de tal escandalo que armo shaoran, sakura se despierta

Sakura: -abriendo los ojos- shaoran que pasa? – sentandose – que pasa para que hayas gritado asi? –se sonroja- lo siento no sabia que te estabas cambiando –con una gotita-

Shaoran: no te preocupes no es nada – con dolor- argh, ahora que? – se mira la rodilla y nota tremendo corte- con razon se asusto wei, estoy echo una cinta con puros cortes –con una gotaza-

Sakura: necesitas ayuda? –parándose - y sintiendo un dolor leve en un brazo- creo que no solo vos esta herido

Shaoran: -mira al hombro de sakura- creo que nos vamos a tener que curar primero, esperame un momento –mira en uno de los cajones y saca una caja de madera blanca- creo que ahí estan las cosas de los primeros auxilios.

Sakura: -abriendo la caja- aja, estan aca, dejame que te ayude ven sientate en tu cama ahora llevo la caja para ahí

Shaoran: - se sienta- esta bien, no te preocupes ahora me las arreglo

Sakura: nada de eso –se sienta enfrente- bien ahora voy a limpiarte la herida que parece que eriol la cerro de momento, ahora que estan cansados el conjuro se rompio –dice mientras limpia la herida- ya casi termino

Shaoran: ahora dejame después que me encarge de ver como esta tu brazo que eso te lo hizo la esfera sin querer –mirando un momento- tenes suerte solamente son rasguños

Sakura: si eso si –terminando justo- listo ya esta, por unos dias no te esfuerzes hasta que sane, esta bien?

Shaoran: si esta bien – toma unas vendas, el alcohol y un algodón- bien dejame ver –comenzando a limpiar los cortes y algunos raspones- parece que solamente un poco fue…por suerte

Sakura: -quejandose porque le ardio el alcohol- auch…-quejandose en voz baja- me arde un poquito

Shaoran: perdoname, no me di cuenta – ya limpia las heridas- ya esta –le pone una venda- listo, te sentis bien para ver como estan todos?

Sakura: si pero –se mira la remera- oh no vi la tremenda mancha que tenia –un poco apenada-

Shaoran: -sacando una blusa de el de uno de los cajones- toma, cambiate la blusa y dejame esta que con la otra las dejamos para lavar, esta bien?

Sakura va al baño y se cambia y le da la blusa a shaoran para que la ponga a lavar.

Shaoran: ahora vuelvo voy a dejar esto al cuarto de lavar, eriol y los demas estan en el living

Sakura: bien ahora voy.

Al entrar se encuentra con wei y con eriol, sus guardianes y los guardianes de eriol totalmente dormidos, y spinel era el unico despierto, pero noto que los guardianes estaban casi como momias todos vendados y eriol tambien.

Wei: que bueno que desperto señorita sakura, su padre viene dentro de un momento a ver como esta

Sakura: hola wei, perdon por recien ahora saludar se ve que cuando llegamos yo todavía estaba dormida, por cierto que te dijo mi padre?

Wei: su padre me dijo que por un lado se asusto porque era muy tarde y que no habian regresado…

Sakura: hoe, espero que no valla a regañarme –con una gotita-

Wei:no se preocupe, le comente lo que ocurrio y no esta enojado por suerte

Sakura: menos mal, gracias wei

Wei: de nada señorita, quiere tomar algo si quiere

Sakura: puede ser un poco de te? Todavía estoy cansada de la pelea.

Wei: en un momento se lo traigo señorita

Sakura: gracias wei

Wei: de nada.

En ese momento entra shaoran…

Shaoran: ya te comento wei lo que dijo tu padre?

Sakura: si menos mal, esta ves no va a regañarme

Shaoran: si pero esto es raro, estan todos re cansados, pobres que manera de pelear

Spinel: es cierto –volando con un ala vendada- hasta yo estoy igual

Sakura: como te encuentras spinel?

Spinel: estoy bien solamente me preocupan los demas nada mas

Shaoran: tan serio sos?-gotita- Creo que eres igualito a eriol pero mas derecho que el

Spinel: -con una gotita- gracias jejeje

En eso llega el padre de sakura a la casa de shaoran….

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Shaoran: Ya voy! Ese debe ser tu padre sakura –se dirije hacia la puerta-

Llega a la puerta y la abre…

Fujitaka: hola shaoran, esta sakura despierta?

Shaoran: si, señor, claro pase.

Touya: hola mocoso

Shaoran: … -cruzando mirada de rayitos con touya-

Tomoyo: hola shaoran

Shaoran: ah! Hola tomoyo, no sabia que habias venido tambien

Tomoyo: si, es que llame a casa de sakura y como el padre me aviso, me vine con ellos.

El padre de sakura entra y al ver a sakura la abraza.

Fujitaka: -la abraza- sakura! Estas bien hija?

Sakura: -sonriendo- si papa, solamente nos dimos un buen susto, no es nada

Touya: que raro que un moustro se asuste

Sakura: ¬¬ hermano! No soy un mounstro! –enojada-

Tomoyo: estas bien sakura? O por dios que ocurrio? –mira para la izquierda y se encuentra con todos durmiendo- eriol! Que les paso a todos?

Sakura: una maldita esfera nos ataco en el parque pingüino, pero ya lo arreglamos, shaoran…

Shaoran: que pasa?

Sakura: en donde esta la biblioteca?

Shaoran: es por aca, seguime que te muestro.

Sakura sigue a shaoran y esta le pregunta

Sakura: donde estan los libros de magia mas viejos?

Shaoran: estan en la repisa de la derecha, porque?

Sakura: después te cuento.

Shaoran: esta bien te espero alla entonces?

Sakura: si, ya voy.

Sakura va mirando y ve un libro de color negro con unos bordes y escrito en dorado se sube a la escalera y lo toma.

Sakura: lo encontre…ahora a leer –busca hasta que se detiene en una pagina que le llama la atención-que es esto…

Esto decia el libro:

_Hace unos 4.500 años, se habían creado 5 esferas para el bien y por desgracia 5 para el mal, lo mas extraño que cuando una persona utilizaba esas esferas, podrían ocurrir dos cosas, que la esfera o persona que la tenga si recibe algún ataque, resulte herido el portador de la esfera, pero no son peligrosas las primeras 5 esferas, las que si son el peligro de muerte son las esferas del mal, estas a quien lo tenga si falla en su uso, puede morir al instante porque la esfera toma la energía del poseedor de la esfera, esto es un gran peligro, el día que las esferas despierten, ese día será una serie de catástrofes en todo el mundo…por eso nunca hay que despertar el poder, solamente 10 magos lograran encerrar ese poder, las diez esferas son: las del fuego oscuro y fuego de la luz, agua de las tinieblas, agua de la claridad, trueno de la noche, el trueno de la tormenta, tierra de la eternidad, tierra de la naturaleza, viento oscuro y viento, estas esferas nunca deben funcionarse con las oscuras o la catástrofe en el mundo, en consecuencia se destruirá por completo y morirá toda la gente al igual que los magos quien tengan las esferas._

Sakura: por dios! –sale corriendo para el living- shaoran, eriol encontré algo sobre las esferas!

Eriol: que es?

Shaoran: que?

Sakura: escuchen esto: -comienza a leer- _"Hace unos 4.500 años, se habían creado 5 esferas para el bien y por desgracia 5 para el mal mas extraño que cuando una persona utilizaba esas esferas,podrian ocurrir dos cosas,que la esfera o persona que la tenga si recibe algun ataque,resulte herido el portador de la esfera,pero no son peligrosas las primeras 5 esferas,las que si son el peligro de muerte son las esferas del mal,estas a quien lo tenga si falla en su uso,puede morir al instante porque la esfera toma la energia del poseedor de la esfera,esto es un gran peligro,el dia que las esferas despierten,ese dia sera una serie de catastrofes en todo el mundo…por eso nunca hay que despertar el poder,solamente 10 magos lograran encerrar ese poder, las diez esferas son: las del fuego oscuro y fuego de la luz,agua de las tinieblas,agua de la claridad,trueno de la noche,el trueno de la tormenta,tierra de la eternidad,tierra de la naturaleza,viento oscuro y viento, estas esferas nunca deben fucionarse con las oscuras o la catastrofe en el mundo,en consecuiensia se destruira por completo y morira toda la genta al igual que los magos quien tengan las esferas."_ Sigue pero no se entiende esta borroso.

Eriol: Chicos preparencen! Se viene una nueva pelea y es de vida o muerte para este planeta.

Sakura y shaoran: Si Pero ahora que hacemos?

Continuara….


	8. El Misterio De Las Esferas Misticas

Capitulo 8

El misterio de las esferas misticas

En el capitulo anterior, sakura descubrio en un libro,que sin saber les diria el porque encontraron esa esfera,pero…la esfera de shaoran…¿Cuál sera?

En el capitulo anterior…

Sakura va mirando y ve un libro de color negro con unos bordes y escrito en dorado se sube a la escalera y lo encontrar el libro y ese texto, se apresura a llegar al living, tenia que enseñarle esto tanto a Shaoran como a Eriol. A penas llego, les pidió a ambos que escuchasen el texto.

_"Hace unos 4.500 años, se habían creado 5 esferas para el bien y por desgracia 5 para el mal mas extraño que cuando una persona utilizaba esas esferas,podrian ocurrir dos cosas,que la esfera o persona que la tenga si recibe algun ataque,resulte herido el portador de la esfera,pero no son peligrosas las primeras 5 esferas,las que si son el peligro de muerte son las esferas del mal,estas a quien lo tenga si falla en su uso,puede morir al instante porque la esfera toma la energia del poseedor de la esfera,esto es un gran peligro,el dia que las esferas despierten,ese dia sera una serie de catastrofes en todo el mundo…por eso nunca hay que despertar el poder,solamente 10 magos lograran encerrar ese poder, las diez esferas son: las del fuego oscuro y fuego de la luz,agua de las tinieblas,agua de la claridad,trueno de la noche,el trueno de la tormenta,tierra de la eternidad,tierra de la naturaleza,viento oscuro y viento, estas esferas nunca deben fucionarse con las oscuras o la catastrofe en el mundo,en consecuiensia se destruira por completo y morira toda la genta al igual que los magos quien tengan las esferas"._

Sakura: Continua, pero esta muy difícil, se ve borroso –dice preocupada-

Eriol: Chicos preparencen! Se viene una nueva pelea y es de vida o muerte para este planeta.

Sakura y shaoran: Si Pero ahora que hacemos?

Eriol: no estoy seguro, shaoran no menciona nada sobre tu esfera debe ser una de las especiales que se salvo de la destrucción –pensando-

Shaoran: como? Es tan antigua? –sorprendido mirando a la esfera- entiendo…ahora se lo que es capas…

Fujitaka: de que hablan?

Sakura: papa, nos ataco esa misma esfera en el parque pingüino,pero lo solucionamos, pero lo mas raro… es –pensando- como las vamos a encontrar?

Touya: mounstro siempre metiendote en lios –mirando serio-

Yue: no sabiamos que esto iba a pasar, asi que sakura no tiene la culpa.

Shaoran: gracias yue, ademas es extraño todo esto, pero es cierto como le aremos para…-es interrumpido por el brillo de la esfera- y a vos que te pasa? –mirandola-

En ese momento la esfera muestra con una flecha la direccion noreste y sakura toma la llave de la estrella, al igual que eriol.

Sakura: -tomando su llave- llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo…¡LIBERATE! –saliendo al jardin- salto!

Shaoran y eriol: hey! un momento! donde vas?

Shaoran: tarde tenemos que seguirla eriol –sacando su espada-

Eriol: -toma la llave- llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, revela tu verdadera forma ante eriol, quien acepto este pacto contigo…¡Liberate! De acuerdo vamos.

Shaoran: kerberos, yue quedensen aquí, si no regresamos en un momento vallan a vernos, de acuerdo?

Kero y yue: esta bien.

Sakura al llegar al lugar no se espero que tremendo montículo de tierra y fuego atacaran juntas.

Sakura: HOEEE! –gritando- por dios ¡escudo!

Al mismo momento les ocurre lo mismo a eriol y a shaoran.

Eriol: escudo oscuro! –se proteje-

Shaoran: Dragon del agua, ven a mi! –se proteje-

Sakura: y ahora como le haremos? –piensa- mmmm tengo una idea –toma a agua- ¡Agua!

La carta del agua comienza su ataque, hasta que logra que el fuego que cubria al montículo de tierra caiga.

Sakura¡Hielo!

La carta del hielo combina su ataque con la carta del agua y el montículo queda como un enorme tempano de hielo.

Shaoran: que buena idea, pero ahora… como le hacemos para que vuelva a la esfera?

Eriol: sakura que hicistes para que flecha frenara su ataque?

Sakura: solamente use a agua, trueno, fuego, tierra y a viento,porque?

Shaoran: lo tengo! Usa a trueno, contra ahora lo que es el montículo de tierra, hecho hielo.

Sakura: esta bien ¡Trueno!

Sale una bestia con la melena en forma de punta y ataca un par de veces hasta que.

Eriol: espera para a trueno!

Shaoran: porque?

Eriol: se llega a liberar y vamos a estar en problemas

Sakura: bueno detente trueno! –la carta la bestia de la carta mira confusamente- no te preocupes espera un momento. –piensa- agua,trueno ataquen juntas hielo manten los ataques a la par…ahora!

Shaoran: que piensas hacer?

Sakura: solamente espera.

Las cartas comienzan su ataque…cuando notan que el fuego se vuelve una esfera de color roja muy clara…la carta del agua la envuelve con una esfera llena de agua para enfriarla y se la da a sakura.

Sakura: -sorprendida- fue mucho mas facil atrapar al fuego no? –recibiendo la esfera que le da la carta- Hoeee! como quema! por dios… -haciendo saltar la esfera de una mano a la otra-

Shaoran: dragon del agua ven a mi! –hace que envuelva a la esfera- ya esta no te preocupes.

Sakura: gracias shaoran.

Eriol: esto es raro, pero dejenme probar algo… -consentrandose- sombras oscuras!

En ese momento el pilon de tierra se tranforma en una esfera marron clara.

Eriol: fue mas facil no? –tomando la esfera- ufff mejor regresemos…antes de que alguno se desmaye, esto si que parecia eterno…

Sakura: tienes razon… ¡Vuelo¡Salto! - esta se dirije a shaoran-

Shaoran: -ve las alas de salto en los zapatos- para que.

Sakura: no te preocupes asi no nos demoramos mucho ademas estoy algo cansada, vamos si? –comenzando a volar-

Eriol: esta bien.

Shaoran: espérenme no me dejen solo! –comenzando a saltar-

Al mismo momento llegan justo cuando yue y kero iban a buscarlos y se encuentran.

Yue: lo lograron?

Sakura: si mira –le muestra una esfera roja- la de la tierra la tiene eriol Kero: muy bien echo!

Llegan a la casa, sakura guarda a vuelo y a salto y no evita caer de rodillas al sentirse tan cansada.

Sakura: -suspirando- uff! es mucho…estoy agotada

Shaoran: quieres descansar en una de las habitaciones? –preocupadamente-

Sakura: creo que si, pero no quiero ya causar mas lios.

Shaoran: -alza la ceja- no me digas eso

Sakura: -sonrie- bueno esta bien no te enojes!

Sakura sube con shaoran hasta arriba, y se queda en la habitación una que estaba cerca de la de shaoran.

En la puerta de la habitación…

Sakura: gracias, espero ya no causarte mas molestias de verdad

Shaoran: no hay problema, de verdad

Sakura: bueno voy a descansar un rato, espero estar bien para la hora de la cena

Shaoran: no te preocupes, después te despierto ahora anda a descansar

Sakura: -abre la puerta – bueno… -entra- espero que no te olvides de –suena el telefono movil de sakura- ah? Quien es?

Shaoran: que extraño quien sera?

Sakura: -atiende- hola si? Habla sakura

Voz: como estas? Hace rato que no te escuchaba sakura.

Sakura: meiling? Que sorpresa me diste –con los ojos bien abiertos-

Shaoran: Es meiling? Que raro, seguramente mi madre le debe haber pedido que llame.

Meiling: decile a shaoran que no se equivoca es por esa razon, sakura… mi tia quiere hablar con los dos pero primero contigo –le pasa el telefono a la señora li-

Irlean: Sakura?

Sakura: si señora li que ocurre?

Irlean: mejor que esta ocurriendo alla? He sentido que ha habido ataques en la ciudad que ocurrio?

Sakura: no es nada, lo que ocurre,que hace casi un dia nos ataco una esfera con la habilidad de lanzar flechas, no hubo problema,porque al parecer el unico que la pudo tener en mano es shaoran, ya después atacaron las esferas del fuego de la luz, y la tierra de la naturaleza, pero esta todo solucionado. La esfera del fuego la tengo yo y la de la tierra de la naturaleza, eriol la tiene.

Irlean: estan bien?

Sakura: si, por suerte no paso a mayores solamente que hay que adivinar como volverlas a la esfera nada mas.

Irlean: esta bien, podrias pasarme a mi hijo,por favor?

Sakura: claro –le pasa el telefono a shaoran-

Shaoran: -tomando el telefono- madre?

Irlean: hijo, esto se ha puesto peor de lo que pense, no solo ahí esta ocurriendo cosas,aquí tambien, te informo que descubrio el concilio,que tres de las esferas oscuras ya tienen dueño,tengan mucho cuidado.

Shaoran: que que! –alarmado- tres esferas ya? Saben cuales son madre?

Irlean: una es el viento oscuro, tierra de la eternidad,y trueno de la tormenta.

Shaoran: diablos, creo que vamos a tener que encontrar a los demas magos,antes de que esto siga a peores.

Irlean: es lo mas seguro, ademas hace unos dos dias, no solamente tu amigo adrian y meiling se encontraron con dos mas, y creo que las atraparon lo que cuando meiling tomo una aparecio una magia impresionante.

Shaoran: eso fue lo que senti cuando me quede dormido anoche…-sorprendido- es que cuando nos atacaron las flechas una venia con un polvo de sueño y como se me clavo en el hombro me dormi, ahora lo entiendo.

Irlean: lo que si meiling no entiende lo que ocurre es mejor que se reunan.

Shaoran: madre, paseme un momento con meiling, por favor.

Irlean: para que?

Shaoran: es para darle una advertencia, porque ya me paso a mi y no quiero que les ocurra –con una gota al recordar lo que paso al decir flechas-

Irlean: de acuerdo –le pasa el telefono a meiling-

Meiling: que ocurre shaoran?

Shaoran: escuchame,cual de las dos esferas tenes?

Meiling: es azul clara

Shaoran: debe ser el agua de la claridad,escuchame, no se te ocurra decir el nombre a menos que sea necesario para un ataque,porque a mi me paso con la mia,cuando sin querer se me ocurrio decir el nombre se solto un ataque que no paro hasta que la llame,asi que ten mucho cuidado,esta adrian por ahí?

Meiling: si quieres hablar con el?

Shaoran: esta bien pasamelo Meiling le pasa el telefono a adrian.

Adrian: shaoran? Como estas?

Shaoran: estoy bien, tengo que avisarte algo,es lo mismo que sabe meiling la otra esfera que queda es la del trueno de la noche o el viento

Adrian: es amarilla supongo que es el trueno de la noche – asustado- AHHH! cuidado meiling, señora li!

Shaoran: -con una gota- no me digas que dijiste trueno?

Adrian: siiiiiiiiii! Ya basta trueno! .

Shaoran: ¬¬

Adrian: ya esta…ufff me asuste.

Shaoran: menos mal que te lo dije ¬¬

Adrian: ya lo seeeeeeeeeee!

Shaoran mañana llegamos a japon a eso de las 10:30 de la mañana

Shaoran: de acuerdo,los espero cuidado con esa esfera ok?

Adrian: esta bien no te preocupues.

Se corta la llamada y al mirar el indicador, Shaoran se percate que el pobre aparato se había quedado sin batería.

Shaoran: -mira al telefono- creo que se quedo sin carga sakura

Sakura: -gotita- bueno lo cargo ahora cuando busque a kero en casa.

Shaoran: estas bien?

Sakura: si mejor bajemos me siento mejor

Shaoran: bueno esta bien.

Bajan de nuevo, para encontrarse con Eriol, que les estaba esperando.

Shaoran: eriol, mañana a las 10:30 vienen meiling y un amigo mio a japon ellos tambien tienen las esferas.

Eriol: esta bien.

Continuara.


	9. ¿Quienes Son Los Nuevos Magos?

Capitulo 9

¿Quienes son los nuevos magos?

En el capitulo anterior…

Sakura, shaoran, eriol habian atrapado dos esferas mas, la del fuego y la tierra, y al recibir shaoran el llamado de su madre, descubre que su amigo adrian y su prima meiling tenian las esferas del agua y trueno. Pero ahora ¿Quién tiene la del viento?

Todos se encontraban en casa de shaoran, pero el padre de sakura y el hermano se retiran, sakura decide quedarse en casa de shaoran, por las dudas que haya un nuevo ataque, eriol y sus guardianes tambien se van y yukito se queda con kero en casa de yukito por las dudas que los llame sakura por si los necesitan.

Fujitaka: sakura yo me voy para la casa, te quedas aquí?

Sakura: si papa, si no te molesta shaoran.

Shaoran: no hay problema.

Touya: cuidado mounstro, esta bien?

Sakura: -con una venita- HERMANO!

Tomoyo: yo igual me retiro, ya me vinieron a buscar las guardaespaldas.

Eriol: Nakuru, y spinel vamos a descansar .

Yukito y kero: nosotros nos vamos, avisanos cualquier cosa.

Sakura y shaoran a compañar a los demas a la puerta.

Sakura: mañana 9:30 encontremonos en el aeropuerto esta bien?

Tomoyo y eriol: esta buen los esperamos ahí.

Shaoran: hasta mañana a todos.

Todos: hasta mañana! – se van-

Sakura y shaoran entran a la casa.

Wei: señorita sakura, joven shaoran la cena esta lista, vengan por favor.

Sakura y shaoran: ahora vamos wei.

Sakura y shaoran se sientan y comienzan a cenar.

Un rato mas tarde…

Sakura: que bien que estubo la cena wei, estubo deliciosa, gracias.

Wei: que bueno que le ha gustado señorita sakura.

Shaoran: sakura podrias acompañarme un rato a la biblioteca?

Sakura: esta bien.

Ambos se van para la biblioteca…ya cuando llegaron ven que el libro que sakura dejo ahí estaba con un brillo raro…

Shaoran: que diablos le pasa?

Sakura: no lo se –toma el libro- Hoe! shaoran esto es extraño –mirandolo- la continuación de la leyenda sigue…

Shaoran: que? que! –toma el libro y mira- es verdad…pero no lo entiendo…esta en ingles? –perplejo-

Sakura: creo que va a tener que leerlo eriol, mañana se lo llevamos al aeropuerto te parece?

Shaoran: esta bien, a ver si logramos saber que puede ocurrir con esto de los – es interrumpido por una presencia- que es esto?

Sakura: parece que la 5ta esfera va a aparecer o eso me parece –mirando el brillo de la esfera roja-

Shaoran: es cierto…-aparece sola la esfera de shaoran en el aire- es hacia el norte… un momento….la casa de tomoyo por donde es?

Sakura: es por la direccion que nos apunta es hacia el ….-suena el telefono- quien es?

Shaoran: tal ves sea tomoyo.

Sakura: es cierto –atiende- hola?

Tomoyo: sakura… algo raro ocurrio, kero esta conmigo al igual que yue lo mas raro es que logramos hacer que el viento volviera a la esfera y cuando kero o yue la trataron de tomar los lanzo lejos… la tome y no me paso nada…

Sakura:QUE?! Entonces quiere decir que la dueña de la quinta esfera eres tu tomoyo?

Shaoran: que que? increíble!

Tomoyo: eso lo se, mañana la llevo asi la ven.  
>Sakura: esta bien, deciles a kero y a yue que se queden por las dudas de acuerdo?<p>

Tomoyo: esta bien.

Sakura: hasta mañana

Tomoyo: hasta mañana

-termina la llamada-

Shaoran: increíble tomoyo la quinta dueña de la esfera, no lo puedo creer.

Sakura: ni yo…

Shaoran: bueno vamos a dormir de acuerdo?

Sakura: esta bien.

Suben cada uno a sus habitaciones y se duermen.

Al otro dia, eriol, tomoyo, yukito, kero que estaba escondido dentro del bolso de tomoyo, shaoran y sakura se encontraron en el aeropuerto para buscar a adrian y a meiling pero al parecer llegaron demaciado temprano asi que se sentaron a tomar algo en la cafeteria del aeropuerto.

Sakura: tomoyo podrias mostrarme la esfera?

Eriol: la que? –perplejo-

Shaoran: si anoche tomoyo nos aviso, que ….

Sakura: si, es lo que pensas eriol, tomoyo es la quinta dueña de la esfera del viento.

Eriol: increíble, es lo mismo que paso con tu prima, no shaoran?

Shaoran: Exacto, ahora me pregunto… como puede ser que personas que no tengan magia logren acercarse y tomar una esfera de esas sin que pase nada?

Eriol: es muy raro,pero ya nos enteraremos.

Sakura: -piensa- ay cierto, eriol anoche antes de la llamada de tomoyo el libro brillo y aparecio una nueva parte de la leyenda lo mas extraño que esta en ingles pero no el actual creo que es antiguo, lograrias traducirlo?

Eriol: si no hay problema, dejame ver no mas.

Sakura: esta bien –saca el libro de su mochila- ay no otra ves esta brillando –lo abre- cambio el idioma,ahora se cambio a …

Shaoran: -toma el libro- es chino antiguo -confundido- diablos, voy a necesitar ayuda –con una gota- mi madre entiende mas que yo, voy a tener que pedirle que nos ayude.

Altavoz : Vuelo 5689 desde hong kong arrivan por puerta 20… Vuelo 5689 desde hong kong arrivan por puerta 20…gracias.

Sakura: deben haber llegado.

Shaoran: bueno vayamos a buscarlos.

Shaoran, sakura, tomoyo, eriol y yukito , fueron hasta la puerta 20 hasta que Shaoran reconocio a meiling y adrian.

Shaoran: Meiling! Adrian! Por aca!

Meiling: -sonriendo- hola shaoran, sakura, eriol, tomoyo…-mirando raro a yukito- quien eres?

Sakura: el es yukito –se le acerca y le dice en voz baja- es la forma falsa de yue

Adrian: ya veo…

Meiling: ah! Entiendo.

Eriol: Bueno regresemos les parece?

Meiling: Esperen un momento… shaoran no te aviso mi tia que ella llegaba en el vuelo siguiente?

Shaoran: -sorprendido- me parecio escuchar mal, pero wei me aviso, tambien viene tu madre no meiling?

Altavoz: vuelo 9876 desde hong kong desembarca en puerta 23… vuelo 9876 desde hong kong desembarca en puerta 23…gracias.

Sakura: que rapido llegaron –con una gotita- vamos a buscarles entonces

Shaoran: -parpadea- esta bien.

Sakura, shaoran, tomoyo, eriol, meiling, adrian y yukito se dirijieron a la puerta 23 y se encontraron con la madre de shaoran y la tia de shaoran que es la madre de meiling

Meiling: madre, tia que bueno que llegaron, nosotros llegamos hace unos minutos.

Irlean: estubo medio molesto el viaje, se sinto un ataque en pleno vuelo, nos tubiemos que encargar de eso.

M de meiling: eso es cierto, que es lo que ocurre, se que irlean me aviso pero no me explico nada.

Eriol: es verdad, mejor vallamos hasta tu casa shaoran, asi estamos mas tranquilos.

Shaoran: de acuerdo.

Unos minutos mas tarde….

En la mansión li…

meiling: que que! como que hay 10 esferas?

Shaoran: si son 5 que no causan problemas que esas las tenemos nosotros…-es interrumpido por sakura-

Sakura: y 5 malignas que estan causando problemas –la interrumpe un movimento que invade toda la casa- pero que esta pasando?

Tomoyo: por dios tremenda grieta se viene para aca!

Todos: que?

Irlean: -meditando- shaoran llama al dragon del viento, y a las flechas, cloww llama a la tierra y sakura utiliza al fuego y a sombra ahora!

Sakura, shaoran y eriol: esta bien

Sakura: llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo… ¡Liberate!

Eriol: llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante eriol, quien acepto este pacto contigo…¡Liberate!

Shaoran: - mira la llave se que no tengo que usarla pero…- llave que guardas el poder de la luna, muestra tu verdadera forma ante shaoran, quien acepto esta union contigo… ¡Liberate!

Sakura: -Tomando la esfera- fuego! Sombra!

Eriol:-toma la esfera- Tierra!

Shaoran: -toma la esfera y una carta de color verde- Dragon del viento….Flechas!

Se unen los ataques hasta que el temblor se detiene…

Sakura: ufff eso estubo serca pero…-aparece sola sombra- que ocurre?

Sombra lucia totalmente agotada y lastimada cosa que asusto a sakura

Sakura: sombra que te paso?

La carta cae y se vuelve al maso…

Shaoran: que diablos le paso?

Eriol: sakura mira a la carta y fijate bien si no tiene algo…

Sakura: - mira la carta- ay que le paso…tiene una ….-traga saliva-

Shaoran va y la mira a la carta…

Shaoran: vas a tener que curarla, es la unica forma para que se le vaya eso.

Eriol: traes el libro?

Sakura: si esta en mi mochila –toma el libro de las cartas sakura- recuerdo como se cura, espero que se le vaya –mete la carta dentro del libro- espero que se recupere….-brilla el libro y termina- a ver- lo abre y toma a la carta y la mira- listo ya esta.

Irlean: que habra sido eso?

Eriol: no tengo idea pero se que nos atacaron

Tomoyo: si es verdad, pero que fueza tienen las esferas.

Adrian: es mejor que nos quedemos aca…por las dudas…

Continuara…


	10. La Aparicion De Los Cinco Magos Oscuros

Capitulo 10

La aparicion de los cinco magos oscuros

En el capitulo anterior, shaoran y los demas habian ido a buscar a meiling y adrian pero con la sorpresa de que la sra li y la tia de shaoran vinieran a verlos, al hablar de lo que ocurria en casa de shaoran, reciben un ataque, por suerte controlan la situación y adrian y los demas prefieren quedarse dentro de la casa, porque es mas seguro que esten todos juntos, por miedo a sufrir un nuevo ataque.

A la hora de la cena…

Shaoran: un momento –extrañado- y wei?

Eriol: es verdad, no lo hemos visto….

Sakura: no esta en la casa que raro….

Shaoran: ya vuelvo…

Shaoran subio a una de las habitaciones, se dirigio a la de wei y se llevo tremendo susto

Shaoran: quien diablos eres y deja ya a wei –grito- que demoñios quieres?

Demian: no te pases de listo… que somos los nosotros los que ponemos las reglas

Shaoran: quienes son? Ya diganmelo!

Demian: yo soy Demian el amo del fuego oscuro, ella es mikiara dueña de la tierra, el es takashi el dueño del viento, ella es danshy dueña del agua, y el es mitsuruki dueño del trueno todos hemos venido a causarles problemas.

Shaoran: diablos, sakura, eriol – es interrumpido por mikiara-

Mikiara: acaso te crees que te van a escuchar? Tierra de la eternidad!

Shaoran: con que esas tenemos? Flechas!

Se escucha un estruendo…

En el living….

Eriol: que fue eso?

Sakura: debe ser shaoran…q raro pero …- brilla su esfera- oh no! Es un ataque del enemigo!

Todos: que?

Sakura: subamos arriba!

Sakura sube pero se choca con demian…y este la atrapa por un brazo.  
>Sakura: quien eres! Y sueltame!<p>

Demian: eso es lo que crees? Jajaja dueña de las cartas….jajaja y eres dueña del fuego no es asi?

Sakura: - asustada- quien diablos eres?

Shaoran: deja a sakura –recibe un golpe por parte de mikiara- me estas cansando!

Mikiara: te dije que estamos peleando nosotros….

Shaoran: me cansaste…-sacando su llave- llave que guardas el poder de la luna, muestra tu verdadera forma ante shaoran, quien acepto esta union contigo…¡Liberate! Dragon del agua! – frena el ataque- ja con esto te quedaras entretenida… tu deja a sakura…

Demian: lo dudo…

Sakura: - es arriesgado pero lo hare- llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo… ¡Liberate! Fuerza! –lo toma del brazo a demian- me soltas o me suelto!

Demian: intentalo!

Sakura: esta bien –lo toma y lo lanza contra mikiara- ja eso te pasa por idiota…

Shaoran: estas bien, dragon del agua regresa!

Sakura: Estoy bien no te preocupes

Shaoran: bien…ahora que vas a hacer? –señalando a demian-

Demian: jajaja ya lo veran, mikiara, chicos vamonos! Jajaja

En eso todos desaparecen y llegan los demas….

Irlean: que ocurrio?

Sakura: los cinco magos oscuros fueron causantes de esto, señora li era mejor que se pa como estan las cosas en hong kong no solo atacaran aca, tambien puede ser que pase lo mismo alla.

Shaoran: lo entiendo, pero estas segura?

Eriol: es lo mas razonable.

Irlean: de acuerdo mañana a la mañana ire alla a ver como esta todo, les informare en cuanto sepa como esta todo, de acuerdo?

Sakura: esta bien, tenga mucho cuidado señora li, son un peligro esos jóvenes.

Para la sorpresa de todos, la madre de shaoran se retiro antes de que sea el otro dia, wei la acompaño asi que shaoran se quedaria solo en su casa.

Esa misma noche mucho mas tarde….

Sakura: todos se fueron, shaoran mejor me quedo,ademas kero y yukito andan en casa asi me avisan si ocurre algo, no hay problema..

Shaoran: No, esta bien.

Asi pasaron los meses y los dias… y no habia registro de ataques en japon ni en hong kong lo mas raro , entrenaron por las dudas hasta que llego el dia.

Continuara….


	11. La Batalla Comienza

Capitulo 11

La batalla comienza

En el capitulo anterior,sakura y shaoran se habian enfrentado a mikiara y a demian,quienes atacaron a wei, y decidieron que era mejor que la madre de shaoran y la tia de shaoran regresaran para controlar la situación en hong kong pero lo peor es que no paso mucho tiempo hasta que los volvieran a ver.

Unos 2 meses después…

Sakura, shaoran, tomoyo, adrian, meiling y eriol se encontraban en casa de shaoran y meiling cuando se siente un temblor impresionante…

Sakura: ay no… esa debe ser mikiara…mejor que hagamos algo o la casa se nos va a venir encima…

Shaoran: esperen un momento…-toma un sello dorado- sello milenario…encargate de proteger la casa…no importa lo que ocurra ya sabes de donde saldra el poder…ahora has lo que te pedi…¡libera tu poder!

-Aparece un escudo del color del oro en toda la casa-

Eriol: bien pensado,pero no lo conocia ese conjuro…shaoran…es nuevo?

Adrian: lo dudo…la tia de shaoran se lo enseño ademas –se cae de la silla por el temblor- rayos…-saca un sello de color plateado- ahora si que me canse… sello milenario encargate de lo que te pido,por favor has que pare este temblor antes de que lo tenga que hacer yo…¡libera tu poder!

-el piso y el alrededor de la casa y los pisos se tornan plateados-

Sakura: increíble! Pero ahora…como es que no se siente el temblor…-pisando tranquila el piso-  
>Eriol: es soprendente,pero fue buena idea poder usar el sello…solamente de donde sale la energia que utilizan esos sellos…<p>

Shaoran y adrian: tenemos que llamarlos a ver si estan bien!

Eriol: quienes?

Sakura: no se alarmen esperen –saca la llave- llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo…¡Liberate!

Eriol: que pensas hacer sakura?

Sakura: espera ya veras –toma una carta- Carta sakura permiteme ver como estan las familias li y tsuki ahora! Ver y escuchar!

-Aparece un espejo enorme-

Sakura: shaoran,adrian acerquensen…pidanle a ver y a escuchar a quien quieren ver primero..

Adrian: Comienza tu shaoran…

Shaoran: esta bien, carta sakura permiteme ver primero en que estado esta la mansión li en hong kong por favor.

-la carta brilla y hace un acercamiento desde el interior de la mansión-

Adrian: shaoran…pensas lo mismo que yo?

Shaoran: si…maldita sea…no pense que iban a atacar…alla

Sakura: que? –se acerca a ver y escuchar- ay no shaoran…tenemos que ayudarlos…

Shaoran: no te preocupes mi madre sabe como arreglar esto…-pensando: eso espero-

Eriol: shaoran es mejor que vallamos para alla aunque sea para ayudarles,no se ve nada bien la situación…

Sakura: es verdad,se que la señora li va a enfadarse si uno a aro,pero es mejor que los ayudemos.

Adrian: es verdad sakura, shaoran tenemos que ayudarles de verdad.

Shaoran: esta bien…vamos entonces…

-los 6 jovenes y los 6 guardianes salen de la casa-

Sakura: -toma a aro- Aro une por favor con tu poder la entrada a la mansión li en hong kong…¡Aro!  
>-aparece el aro y enfrente la mansión li-<p>

Sakura: vamos…

-primero atraviensan sakura, shaoran, eriol, tomoyo, meiling y adrian. Y después los 6 guardianes-

Shaoran: tengamos cuidado –libera su espada y la guarda en el estuche en su espalda toma la llave- llave que guardas el poder de la luna, muestra tu verdadera forma ante shaoran, quien acepto esta union contigo…¡Liberate!

Eriol: bueno…-toma la llave con el sol- llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante eriol,quien acepto este pacto contigo…¡Liberate!

Sakura: preparecen que no sabemos la que nos esperan, meiling, tomoyo tengan cuidado de acuerdo?

Tomoyo: Esta bien sakura no te preocupes…

Yue: Ama sakura le sugiero que un guardian valla con cada uno de ustedes por las dudas que reciban un ataque sorpresa…

Meiling: buena idea…

Spinel: amo eriol, permitame que acompañe a la señorita tomoyo,esta bien?

Eriol: De acuerdo spinel, rubimoon vendras conmigo.

Kero: sakurita voy con vos, esta bien?

Sakura: esta bien kero no hay problema, yue ve con meiling,no te molesta?-mirando a meiling-

Meiling: no hay problema sakura.

Yue: esta bien no hay problema ama sakura.

Shaoran: nacu-sun ve con adrian,tengan cuidado de acuerdo?

Nacu-sun: esta bien mi amo, no se preocupe.

Rai-moon: entonces amo ire con usted verdad?

Shaoran: si, ahora entremos…tengan mucho cuidado si?

Todos: si no te preocupes

Kero: ya deja de preocuparte mocoso.

Shaoran: ¬¬ -lo mira con cara asesina un momento- vamos a entrar!

-entran a la mansión-

Sakura: que le paso a la luz no veo nada –saca una carta- luz!

Se ilumina todo y se asustan todos.

Todos: pero que paso aca?

Shaoran: demoños! Estubieron aca…-cierra los ojos- es mas estan aca cuidado…

Sakura: -con un sobresalto- no puede ser –sube por las escaleras seguida por kero y los demas-

Kero: sakurita esperanos!

Sakura: otra ves vos?

Demian: jajaja con que te volvi a ver maestra de las cartas…

Shaoran: -atrás de sakura- que demoños haces aquí?

Mikiara: sabiamos que ibas a caer en la trampa shaoran li

Sakura: espero que no le hayan echo nada malo a las hermanas de shaoran, a su madre o a wei…si no van a pagar caro…

Shaoran: que…donde estan mis hermanas, mi madre y wei?

Mikiara: alla –señala una puerta- creo que es la recamara de tu madre

Eriol: no puedo creer que cayeran tan bajo…

Meiling: dejen a mi tia en paz…la cosa es con nosotros, y no con ellos…

Adrian: es verdad –saca la esfera- trueno!

Sakura: adrian! Quien te dijo que ataques asi?

Shaoran: -saca la esfera- flechas,dragon del agua!

Mikiara: Tierra!

Demian: fuego!

Meiling: Agua!

Mitsuruki: trueno

Eriol: a no eso no…Tierra!

Sakura: -pensando: si no hago algo…pueden estar en peligro los demas- carrera!

Tomoyo: donde vas sakura?

Sakura: ya regreso…1, 2, 3 –sale corriendo evitando la mitad de los ataques-

Llega a la recamara.

Danshy: te esperaba…

Sakura: ay no…me parecia que faltaba alguien…ahí…

Danshy: jajaja que tonta…te animastes a venir sola…ahora vas a ver…demoño del agua!

Sakura: Fuego!

-el agua se evapora-

Danshy: eso fue facil para ti, pero no creo que te safes de esta…-aparece una semilla negra- hiedra oscura!

Sakura: que? ese ataque es de…?! ayyyyy SALTO!

Desde afuera.

Shaoran: tomoyo…donde esta sakura?

Tomoyo: entro en la recamara

Shaoran: diablos acaso no espera? Maldita sea…veni conmigo tomoyo..

Tomoyo: esta bien y los demas?

Eriol: adelantensen ya sabemos como ganarles!

Los dos: esta bien.

Shaoran y tomoyo entran, al momento que ponen un pie dentro de la recamara, una terrible hiedra negra se dirige directo hacia ellos.

Tomoyo: viento! –rebota un pedazo de la hiedra- uffff estubo cerca

Shaoran: gracias tomoyo, no la vi…a la hiedra…flechas! Dios del fuego ven!

Con esto Shaoran quema todas las hiedras que pasa a su paso.

Danshy: que tarde que llegas li shaoran…

Sakura: shaoran ten cuidado,esto esta peor de lo que pense!

Tomoyo: sakura estas bien?

Sakura: a penas, tengan cuidado,shaoran ella puede controlar el mismo ataque de macunaru la hiedra oscura!

Shaoran: que que! diablos!

Tomoyo: donde estas sakura?

Danshy: por aca…aquí esta tu amiga…

Ilumina la hiedra y aparece sakura atrapada por la hiedra.

Sakura: lo siento...no sabia que esto iba a pasar –muy cansada- realmente no lo sabia…

Tomoyo: espera voy a tratar de ayudarte sakura

Shaoran: no tomoyo…no te acerques…

Tomoyo: porque?

Shaoran: si tocas la hiedra te va a pasar lo que le paso a sakura.

Tomoyo: entiendo…

Shaoran: como te atreves haberle echo eso a sakura y encima haber lastimado a mi familia? –enfurecido-

Danshy: jajaja te crees que das miedo?

Shaoran: ahora vas a ver –saca su espada- dios del fuego ven!

El hechizo proporcionado por Shaoran comienza a quemar las hiedras.

Irlean: ten cuidado shaoran –levantandose algo debil- para que me haya dado una buena pelea…es bastante fuerte…

De repente las hermanas de shaoran se acercan a sakura para ayudarla

H1[*]:Sakura estas bien?

Sakura: estoy bien…

Irlean: -se acerca- sakura,es mejor que utilizen a esperanza,tal ves pueda sacarnos de este lio.

Sakura: si…pero…-shaoran la interrumpe-

Shaoran: madre eso es una locura…-mira a sakura- sakura estaras bien como para poder usarla?

Sakura: voy a estar bien shaoran.

Shaoran: entonces hagamoslo!

-se toman de las manos-

Sakura: esperanza, necesitamos tu ayuda…por favor ayudanos con tu poder a poder vencer a estos nuevos enemigos…Esperanza!

-aparece la card-

Esperanza: mi ama, tendre cuidado,mi amo, mi ama esta en un peligro si ataco,asi que hare lo posible para que no les ocurra nada esta bien?

Shaoran: no te preocupes, ahora acabemos con estos idiotas que me estan sacando de quisio.

Esperanza: esta bien…

Danshy: oh oh esto no me lo esperaba, demian, mikiara, Mitsuruki, takashi vengan aca…esto es increíble…

De repente aparecen los otros cuatro.

Demian: que diablos es esta carta?

Mikiara: estamos en un problema…

Takashi: tengamos cuidado tiene un poder impresionante

Mitsuruki: es verdad pero ahora que hacermos?

Danshy: no lo se…pero hagamos algo pero rapido!

-Esperanza ataca a cada uno-

Esperanza: Ahora van a ver –hace aparecer una esfera rosa- este es parte de mi poder –y encierra de sorpresa a Mitsuruki-

MIkiara: como te atreves? Ataque de los elementos!

Esperanza: -se proteje- no creo que puedas hacerme daño…

Demian: quien te crees? –ataca por sorpresa-

Sakura: a no eso no-toma otra carta-

Sakura y shaoran: escudo ayuda a esperanza!

-aparece y la proteje con el doble de fuerza-

Esperanza: muchas gracias mis amos…

Esperanza, cansada del desastre que causaban los enemigos hace aparecer 4 esferas mas y los manda lejos, el problema que ni ella sabia a donde fueron a parar.

Esperanza: ya termine…no creo haberlos acabado, pero se que logre que le alejen un poco…-con una gotita- bueno…bastante…

Sakura: muchas gracias esperanza sin ti no lo hubieramos logrado…

Shaoran: gracias…realmente tienes un poder impresionante…

Esperanza: gracias mi amo, mi ama no se preocupe para eso estoy, ademas de mis amigas que siempre en cuanto podamos los ayudaremos.

Cuando menos se la esperan esperanza cae, de golpe al suelo haciendo que sakura y shaoran se den un buen susto…

Esperanza: pero que me pasa…

Al caer la carta de la Esperanza al suelo, causa que las demás cards, alertadas se posen a su alrededor, preocupadas.

Sakura: cartas sakura? Que les pasa?

Cada carta arma un circulo alrededor de esperanza para tratar de ayudarla…

Shaoran: que les pasa –salen las cards de shaoran sin aviso- un momento…

Eriol: esperanza…-se acerca a ella-

Esperanza empieza a brillar cuando de la nada aparece una esfera negra en donde tendria que estar una como las demas que tenia en el traje.

Sakura: nooooooooooo! Malditos sean ya entendi lo que le hicieron….

Shaoran: a que te refieres?

Sakura: shaoran…esto es horrible…esperanza esta perdiendo fuerzas,es como que la debilitaron pero…no quieren terminar con ella es como que la estan intentando congelar o algo asi…

Esperanza: mi ama…lo que se viene es horrible…espero que logre saber como ayudarme…-se vuelve a la carta-

Sakura toma la carta, en el medio del shock, causado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sakura: ay no…esperanza…esta…congelada de verdad…

Eriol: eso no puede ser…

Tomoyo: entonces que pasara con ustedes?

Shaoran: no lo se…-cae de rodillas aturdido- que diablos me pasa?

Sakura: shaoran,esto es horrible…ahora…que habra querido decir…-piensa- si la carta sin nombre…es…-en voz baja- ay no…no puede ser…-enojada- esos 5 me la van a pagar!

Eriol: que te pasa sakura?

Un momento después, llegan adrian, meiling y todos los guardianes.

Adrian: shaoran, sakura, estan todos bien?

Shaoran: -lo mira- si porque? –sarcastico-

Irlean: un momento…shaoran ¿ que te pasa?

Shaoran: no me pasa nada madre –totalmente frio-

Sakura: me lo imagine…esos idiotas congelaron a esperanza para atacar a shaoran tambien…-triste- pero porque?

Shaoran: para atacarme ami? Por favor…-frio-

Eriol: shaoran no bromees, esto es serio…-pensando- "a shaoran le congelaron el sentimiento mas especial esos idiotas se pasaron de listos"

Hermana1: enano que te pasa? Sonas como si fueras un fantasma…

Irlean: esto es extraño…shaoran no eres asi…aca alguno de estos idiotas se salio con la suya…

Sakura: eso es lo que mas temia –mira al piso y intentando no llorar- voy a tener que hacer algo…no puedo dejar a esperanza asi y menos a shaoran, pero que?

Yue: es extraño es como que olvido lo que sentia…pero ahora…que vamos a hacer kerberos? Esto es un buen problema…

Desde otro lado, en otra casa estaban mikiara y los otros 4 magos mirando y riendo lo que ocurrio.

Mikiara: jajaja miren como esta….pobre maestra de las cartas ahora solamente puede llorar jajaja

Demian: es verdad nuestro conjuro salio perfecto…

Continuara…

¿Que ocurrio con esperanza?...¿Que pasara con sakura y shaoran?...Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo en "Esperanza se congela"


	12. Esperanza Se Congela

Capitulo 12

Esperanza se congela

Anteriormente, esperanza consiguió con la ayuda de sus dueños, lograr derrotar a los cuatro hechiceros. Pero cuando esto ultimo ocurrio, esperanza se debilito. A tal punto que se la veía totalmente congelada, al regresar a su estado de carta, el efecto fue inmediato. Shaoran comenzó a actuar extraño. Sus ojos no reflejaban ese brillo anterior que tenían, se veian vacios y frios. ¿Qué hara Sakura? ¿Cómo podrán solucionar esto?.

Cada carta arma un círculo alrededor de esperanza para tratar de ayudarla…

Shaoran: ¿que les pasa? –salen las cards de shaoran sin aviso- un momento…

Eriol: esperanza…-se acerca a ella dándose cuenta de que la carta se veía realmente mal-

Esperanza empieza a brillar cuando de la nada aparece una esfera negra en donde tendría que estar una como las demas que tenia en el traje.

Sakura: ¡No Esperanza! –Entendiendo repentinamente- ¡No puede ser! ¡La han congelado!

Shaoran: a que te refieres?

Sakura: -observa a shaoran preocupada- shaoran, esto es horrible, esperanza esta perdiendo fuerzas,es como que la debilitaron pero, no quieren terminar con ella es como que la estan intentando congelar o algo asi –estando cada ves mas preocupada, conociendo el efecto de lo que le ocurriría a shaoran si la carta se congelara-

Esperanza: mi ama –replica la carta con debilidad- lo que se viene es horrible –continua hablando con debilidad- espero que logre saber como ayudarme -se vuelve a la carta-

La carta se debilita volviendo a su estado original y a su ves llegando a duras penas a manos de su dueña. Esto, interiormente causo el peor temor que podía tener Sakura, que el sentimiento de Shaoran desapareciera o se esfumara por culpa de esto que estaba ocurriéndole a su carta. Dado que esta carta y la fusión con la carta sin nombre, había sido lo que salvo a Shaoran al momento de que se creo a Esperanza.

Sakura: -Toma la carta entre sus manos- No, esperanza…-susurra despacio-

Eriol: eso no puede ser –sonando realmente incrédulo con lo que acababa de presenciar-

Tomoyo: ¿entonces que pasara con ustedes? –pregunta preocupada-

Shaoran: no lo se -cae de rodillas aturdido- ¿que diablos me pasa?

Sakura: -susurra despacio- la carta sin nombre, representaba los sentimientos que había entre nosotros…ella fue la que salvo a Shaoran, cuando la carta sin nombre lo ataco, al momento cuando la estaba sellando –se muerde un labio mientras que esconde la mirada- Si esperanza desaparece, también el sentimiento mas importante para Shaoran, lo hara también –sigue moriendose el labio- Esto no puede terminar asi, realmente me las van a pagar, no les dejare que arruinen el sentimiento mas importante para nosotros –murmura estando un poco molesta, pero a su ves angustiada- ¡No se los permitiré! –conteniendo su angustia a duras penas-

Eriol: ¿ Que te ocurre, sakura? –dándose cuenta de lo ultimo-

Unos pocos momentos después, llegan tanto como los guardianes, como el resto del grupo. De repente, se quedan todos sorprendidos, rápidamente se habían dado cuenta que algo no estaba bien. Es mas, todos parecían notar algo "raro" en Shaoran.

Adrian: ¿shaoran, sakura, estan todos bien? –pregunta preocupado-

Shaoran: -lo mira- ¿si porque? –sarcastico-

Irlean: -notando el súbito cambio en la actitud de su hijo- ¿Qué te ocurre, hijo? –sintiendose bastante incomoda y preocupada-

Shaoran: no me pasa nada madre –totalmente frio-

Sakura: me lo imagine –susurra- esos tontos, congelaron a esperanza para atacar a shaoran tambien…-triste- ¿pero porque?

Shaoran: ¿para atacarme a mi? Por favor…-frio-

Eriol: shaoran hagas bromas sobre esto , que es serio – usando un tono un poco regañon- "Entonces de esto hablaba Sakura hace un momento, Shaoran fue directamente afectado por Esperanza, haciendo que se congelen sus sentimientos" –se dijo mentalmente el joven ingles, preocupado- "Hay que ayudarlo, tiene que haber alguna manera de solucionar esto. Esto es un enorme desastre" –siguio observando en silencio-

Hermana[*]: ¿enano que te pasa? Suenas como si fueras un fantasma…

Irlean: esto es extraño, shaoran no eres asi, aca alguno que se salio con la suya.

Sakura: eso es lo que mas temia –mira al piso y intentando no llorar- voy a tener que hacer algo, no puedo dejar a esperanza asi y menos a shaoran, ¿pero que?

Yue: es extraño es como que olvido lo que sentía, pero ahora, ¿que vamos a hacer kerberos? Esto es un buen problema…

En otro lugar, estaban los cuatro magos oscuros observando la situación. Cada uno con una sonrisa divertida y riendo. La situación había salido claramente a su favor. Al menos de momento.

Mikiara: -riendo- miren como esta, pobre maestra de las cartas, ahora solamente puede llorar -riendo-

Demian: es verdad nuestro conjuro salio perfecto –sonrie complacido-

Takashi: vayamos a descansar y mañana vamos a planear lo que haga falta.

[En la mansión Li]

Sakura habia salido al jardin a pensar como ayudar a shaoran y a esperanza pero no se le ocurria nada.

Sakura: -pensativa- ¿que vamos a hacer? Mas bien que voy a hacer -se sienta bajo uno de los cerezos de la casa- ya no lo se, no se me ocurre nada -triste- si no hago algo, podria perder a shaoran para siempre –comienza a llorar- no quiero…no quiero que eso pase…no me puedo rendir…no…no lo hare!

Mientras que Sakura se encontraba en el Jardin, el resto estaba siendo puesto al tanto de todo lo que había pasado antes de que llegasen. Dejando en shock a los jóvenes y también preocupados.

Meiling: entonces eso paso con esperanza, entonces que vamos a hacer, si shaoran no reacciona ¿esto puede quedar asi para siempre? –estando muy preocupada y observando de reojo a su primo-

Adrian: no por favor eso seria horrible…-llevandose una mano a la frente, claramente sentía dolor de cabeza de tan solo imaginarlo-

Tomoyo: es verdad –mira el reloj- Eriol, no quiero ser descortez, pero ¿te has dado cuenta que hora es? –le observa preocupada- ¡Ya es tarde, nos regañaran a todos! –dice antes de que su joven novio respondiese a su pregunta-

Eriol: Eh –mira su reloj y levanta la mirada mirando de nuevo con cara de póker- Las diez de la noche, ahora si que nos van a regañar a todos –sonrio ya con una gota que le caia por la cabeza-

Tomoyo: -sonrie al ver algo mas en la mirada de su pareja- ¿Qué ocurre?

Eriol: -parpadea- ¿acaso eso no fue el hermano de sakura?

Adrian: ¿que? –sin entender nada-

Eriol: -suelta la carcajada- jajajaja no, estamos en problemas no solo yo, sakura también, mejor regresemos, ya regreso, chicos avisenle a la señora irlean, voy a buscar a sakura.

Sakura: -abrazada a sus rodillas- no se, ahora como puedo ayudarte shaoran ¿como? Si no hago algo, ¿esto quedara asi?. No quiero, pero que puedo hacer -suspira- como desearia poder ayudarte, como podre, shaoran ¿porque a ti?

Eriol: -poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de sakura- tranquila, ya veremos como ayudarle, por ahora no te preocupes mas ¿si?

Sakura: gracias eriol, es que me asuste y me entristeci es la segunda que a shaoran le pasa algo por culpa de alguna carta o a alguien…-sintiendose muy culpable-

Eriol: ya no te preocupes¿ si? –sonrie intentando animarlo-

Sakura: esta bien, ¿por cierto que necesitas? –pregunta curiosa-

Eriol: sakura tenemos que regresar a tomoeda, son como las 10 de la noche.

Sakura: -gritando- Hoeeeee!

Eriol: -contiene la risa- vamos antes de que sea mas tarde.

Sakura: -se pone de pie- esta bien…vamos entonces…

[Re ingresan a la Mansion]

Irlean: sakura, ¿puedo pedirte algo? –aun sintiéndose preocupada-

Sakura: si, ¿Qué se le ofrece? –observa sin entender-

Irlean al llamar a Sakura, le hace un gesto para que se separen momentáneamente del grupo, dado que tenia que hablar con la joven maestra de cartas. Necesitaba pedirle un favor.

Irlean: se que no te va a causar gracia, pero vas a tener que vigilar a shaoran ¿esta bien?

Sakura: pero…esta bien…-estando no muy convencida-

Irlean: estare buscando la forma para ayudarles ¿esta bien?

Sakura: si, gracias…

Unos minutos mas tarde, se unen al resto, que ya estaban listo esperando mas que nada a Sakura.

Eriol: bueno ¿nos vamos?

Todos: ¡si!

Todos se dirigen hasta la reja principal, en el cual antes de abrirlo, Sakura llama a la carta aro, para poder regresar.

Sakura: llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo…¡liberate! ….ARO!

El aro, de manera instantánea cumple de nuevo su misión, unir ambas residencias.

Eriol: todo lo que sepa señora li avisenos cuanto antes ¿esta bien?

Irlean: de acuerdo…

Unos segundos mas tarde, el aro al cumplir con su misión regresa con su ama, directo hacia sus manos.

Sakura: bueno chicos, mejor vaya cada uno para su casa, yo ya tengo que regresar a la mia, hasta mañana. –dandose prisa-

Yukito: hasta mañana a todos.

Kero: hasta mañana…

Tomoyo: nos vemos mañana…

Eriol y los guardianes: hasta mañana.

Cuando todos se marchan, quedan solo Adrian, Meiling y Shaoran en la entrada de la mansión.

Adrian: entramos?

Shaoran: de acuerdo, cenen ustedes no tengo hambre, hasta mañana –se va rapido a su habitación-

Meiling: pobre, no debe entender nada de lo que pasa…-bozteza- ay tengo sueño…me voy a dormir hasta mañana…-y se retira-

Adrian: bueno…-mira en la heladera y saca algo para comer rapido- mmm esto esta rico…bueno a dormir…-sube y se va a dormir-

[En la residencia Kinomoto]

Sakura: -abre la puerta- ¿hola? Ya llegue…

Fujitaka: sakura, ¿en donde estabas?

Touya: mounstro ¡que horas de llegar son esas!

Sakura: perdonen…papa…¿hay algo para comer?

Fujitaka: si, esta en la heladera, ¿ocurre algo?

Sakura: no, estoy bien, gracias. Voy a buscar algo y me voy a dormir que es tarde -entra rapido a la cocina saca unas cosas y sube a su cuarto- hasta mañana!

Al dia siguiente, ocurre la clásica escena. Sakura se despertó mas tarde de lo que debía, lo cual causo el típico escandalo matutino de la residencia Kinomoto.

Sakura: ¡Ay no de nuevo! ¡Se me hizo tarde!–sale corriendo a toda prisa por la escalera-

Sakura baja las escaleras tan rápido como puede, por poco y salta parte de la escalera con tal de bajar rápido.

Sakura: buenos dias…-mira el retrato de su madre- buenos dias mama.

Touya: te retrazastes mounstro…

Sakura: buenos dias…hermano…-enojada-

Fujitaka: bueno ya no peleen…-va sirviendo los platos- vamos a desayunar

Todos: gracias por la comida

Sakura: -come rapido- ay ya me voy, gracias por la comida!

Touya: no llegues tarde mounstro!

Sakura: -casi saliendo- ¡TE ESCUCHE HERMANO! –cierra la puerta- ¡a correr se me hace tarde!

[En esos momentos en la Mansion Li]

Meiling: ¡Shaoran despierta se nos hace tarde!

Adrian: ¡remolon despertate que vamos a llegar tarde!

Shaoran: -con la almohada en la cabeza- ¡dejenme tranquilo!

Adrian: no nada de eso…-sonrie maléficamente y mira a meiling- ¡trueno!

Shaoran: -saltando de la cama medio dormido- ¡esta bien ya me levanto!-enojado-

Adrian: ¡regresa trueno!

Meiling: bueno de acuerdo cambiate y apurate, vamos adrian…te esperamos alla shaoran…

Tanto como Meiling como Adrian se adelantan, mientras tanto Shaoran al parecer se tomo todo su tiempo para alistarse y bajar a desayunar algo.

Shaoran: esta bien como quieran –replico en medio de un gruñido-

Curiosamente, al bajar por las escaleras, Shaoran de repente nota que no hay nadie. Realmente ambos se habían ido tal cual lo habían dicho.

Shaoran: era enserio, que se fueron -corre a la cocina- bueno esto es rapido.

Shaoran sale tan apresurado de la casa, que al momento de salir, se encuentra con Sakura en la entrada.

Shaoran: ¿sakura? ¿Que haces aquí? –habla extrañado-

Sakura: -sobre saltada- ¡Ah, que susto! –nerviosa- es que estaba pasando y bueno…

Shaoran: ya no digas nada…

Sakura: perdon si te molesto…

Shaoran: -mira el reloj- ya no llegamos a clases….

Sakura: hoeeeee! ¿Que hora es?

Shaoran: 8:20…en fin ¿quieres pasar?

Sakura: esta bien, si no es molestia…

Shaoran: no te preocupes…

Ambos ingresan nuevamente a la mansión. Al estar solos, Shaoran tenia que encargarse de atender a Sakura.

Shaoran: ¿quieres tomar algo?

Sakura: un poco de te creo, porque todavía tengo el desayuno en la garganta

Shaoran: -sonriendo- ¿con que salistes apurada? ¿volviste a quedarte dormida, cierto?

Sakura: si…-sonrojada-

Shaoran: esperame aca –señala al comedor- ya voy…

Sakura: esta bien –va hacia el comedor-

Mientras que Sakura se dirige al comedor, Shaoran va directo hacia la cocina. Aunque, al momento de abrir el refrigerador casi se cae de espaldas. ¿Quién demonios había llenado asi el refrigerador?. Estaba seguro que no había sido Wei, era probable que hayan sido Meiling y Adrian.

Shaoran: bien, al parecer estaba el refrigerador lleno de cosas –con una gota- Que difícil fue sacar el pastel este de ahí dentro, pero al menos no esta dañado –suspiro aliviado-

Luego de preparar todo lo necesario, Shaoran de dirigio hasta el comedor.


	13. El Ataque De Demian

Capitulo 13

El Ataque de demian

En el capitulo anterior, a Sakura y Shaoran se le habia echo tarde para llegar a clases, y sakura se quedo parada en la puerta de la casa de Shaoran para esperarlo, pero para suerte de ella por esperarlo, no llegan a clases y se quedan en casa de Shaoran, desayunando.

Ambos estaban charlando tranquilamente cuando de repente sienten la presencia de demian.

Sakura: ¿que esta pasando? –sorprendia y preocupada-

Shaoran: no lo se pero este tipo se arriesgo a venir solo…-responde claramente molesto-

Repentinamente se escucha un ruido, el vidro se estaba a punto de romper. Finalmente unos segundos después el cristal sede, estallando en pedazos delante de ambos.

Shaoran: ¡cuidado sakura! -la abraza y la proteje- ¿estas bien?

Sakura: estoy bien…¿que querra ahora? ¿No le basto con lo ultimo?

La presencia que sentían era la de Demian, lo cual a los pocos segundos lo notaban mas cercano, el había ingresado a la casa.

Demian: maestra de las cartas , ahora que no tienes tu arma secreta ¿que vas a hacer?

De repente una segunda presencia se hace presente. Era Mikiara, llego rápidamente hasta donde estaban, ubicándose casi tras Demian.

Mikiara: creo que es justo que este, perdon por venir –mira a demian-

Demian: no te preocupes, igualmente son rivales dignos asi que iba a necesitar ayuda

Ambos se dividen, Demian ataca directamente a Sakura, mientras que Mikiara hacia lo mismo con Shaoran.

Mikiara: -toma un sello rosanegro- ¡vortice de la perdicion!

Una ráfaga negra, que tenia la misma fuerza de un huracán los alcanza a los dos, atrapándolos repentinamente.

Sakura: ¡shaoran! –se acerca y le da corriente- ¡oh no!

Demian: jajaja ahora veras lo que le ocurrirá, pero antes –toma por sorpresa a sakura- ahora vas a ver

Sakura: -intentando soltarse- ¡ya dejame!

Demian: lo dudo –pone la mano frente al rostro de sakura- sueño oscuro

Sakura: eres un…–se desmaya-

Luego de dejar inconciente a Sakura. Demian se acerca a Mikiara a comprobar si había conseguido hacer lo que el tendría que haber conseguido. Al parecer había funcionado.

Demian: mikiara ya esta ¿ya terminaste?

Mikiara: -haciendo levitar a un shaoran inconciente- si aquí esta la mayor parte de su energia –le muestra una esfera verde- solamente podra despertar si la recupera –sonrie malévolamente-

Ambos enemigos desaparecen justo antes de que llegaran los demás.

Se escucha tremendo estruendo y en eso aparecen los demas y se encuentran con Sakura totalmente dormida y con un Shaoran desvanecido totalmente.

Eriol: -mira a shaoran- un momento –toma uno de los brazos- ¿que? le robaron toda su energía, le costara mas de una semana recuperarse o mas…

Tomoyo: ¿que? porque…¿que habra pasado?

Adrian: ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura estas bien?

Sakura: -se despierta- que…donde esta…oh no…shaoran –se levanta- eriol ¿que le ocurrio a shaoran?

Eriol: le robaron su energia…esta casi en un estado no de coma, pero casi…

Sakura: ¡oh no! Porque a el…primero esperanza, ahora esto…-furiosa- me las van a pagar…esto no se queda asi…¿me escucharon? –saca una carta- ¡trueno!

El gran animal de cabello puntiagudo de repente lanza un rayo, pero curiosamente tanto para todos como para la carta, su ataque dio para una esquina de la habitación donde estaban en ese momento.

Eriol: es el tipo de sello que usaba para espiarlos -sorprendido-

Sakura: esta me las van a pagar…-toma a vuelo- ¡vuelo!

Sakura estando furiosa con ambos, decide salir tras ellos. ¡No iba a permitir que le hicieran esto a Shaoran! ¡No a su Shaoran!.

Eriol: ¡sakura espera!

Sakura: ¡no! Mientras mas esperamos shaoran no podria recuperarse, ahora verán.

Sin mediar mas palabras, Sakura se dirige hacia donde siente las presencias.

Sakura: no creo que esten tan lejos –busca sus presencias- ahí estan

Su detección la lleva directamente al parque pingüino.

Demian: llegaste, que rapida que eres…

Mikiara: creo que si hace falta te ayudo, ¿pero no hay problema?

Demian: no te preocupes…yo me encargo…

Sakura: ¿quien de ustedes tiene la energia de shaoran?

Mikiara: -muestra la esfera verde- ¿yo porque?

Sakura: ¡Regresamela!

Mikiara: no tan rapido…

Demian: ¡primero pelearas conmigo!

Sakura: de acuerdo…

Decidida, Sakura busca las cartas principales, las de ataque. Sin dudar, las llama a todas al mismo tiempo.

Sakura: disparo, trueno, agua, tierra, viento,espada! -aparece la espada en manos de sakura- ahora vas a ver!

Demian: ¿estas segura? –esquiva los ataques hasta que sakura lo logra herir- ¡rayos ahora vas a ver!

Sakura: ¡eso lo dudo! ¡Aaaaaaaaa!-le lanza con la espada-

Demian: rayos…-se lastima muy grave- ¿una espada electrica?

Sakura: si…combine sus ataques, lo aprendi en un duelo anterior.

Mikiara estando aburrida al ver a su compañero fallar cada dos por tres, decide intervenir en el combate.

Mikiara: demian ya dejala, ahora sigo yo…

Sakura: -lo deja fuera de duelo a demian- esta bien…

Mikiara: de acuerdo ¡aquí voy! –ataca con todo lo que tiene-

Sakura: escudo! –se proteje de todo lo que le lanza mikiara-

Mikiara: ahora vas a ver –lanza la esfera verde y trata de romperla-

Sakura: viento, escudo!

Ambas cards al mismo tiempo protegen la esfera, escudo cuidando la esfera mientras que viento la depositaba en las manos de Sakura.

Sakura: ¡gracias! –Escudo la proteje- ahora vas a ver –guarda la esfera-


	14. Un Contra Ataque Muy Eficaz

Capitulo 14

Un contraataque muy eficaz

Sakura gracias a su decisión, pudo derrotar a Demian. Ahora era el turno de Mikiara. Tras recuperar la esfera que le habían robado a Shaoran, ahora podía centrarse en derrotar a su rival.

Sakura: gracias! –Escudo la proteje- ahora vas a ver –guarda la esfera-

Mikiara: maldita seas, mejor me voy si no, demian me mataria…-lo toma a demian- ya veras lo que te ocurria!

Mikiara al verse superada por la maestra de las cartas, se retira llevándose a su inconciente compañero. Por ahora, el duelo estaba ganado, por ahora.

Sakura: -alegre- por fin, un momento –mira la esfera verde- es un brillo extraño –brilla en verde y algo rosa- que bueno, esto es bueno ¡vuelo!

Sakura regresa hacia la mansión Li, tan rápido como puede. Al llegar se encuentra con Eriol, que se veía preocupado.

Sakura: eriol, ¡lo logre! –sonrie-

Eriol: ¿donde fuiste? Senti la pelea pero no me daba cuenta en donde estabas

Sakura: eriol creo que ¿sabes que hacer con esto? –le da la esfera-

Eriol: no sakura, este brillo tiene que ver contigo,tienes que hacerlo tu, recuerda, la energia parte es del corazon de los sentimientos de shaoran, creo que le han dejado recordar un poco…

Sakura: esta bien -se acerca a shaoran- espero que logres recuperarte…-le da la esfera y esta comienza a entrar a su cuerpo-

La esfera al ingresar de nuevo al cuerpo de Shaoran, esta ultima al ingresar causa que el aura de Shaoran tome unos segundos el mismo tono que tenia la esfera. Unos segundos mas tarde, Shaoran despertó.

Shaoran: ¿que? ¿que paso?...sakura…¿estas bien?

Sakura: -contenta- shaoran menos mal, ¿estas bien? Perdoname por no poderte ayudar…

Shaoran: no hay problema –la abraza- esta todo bien

Sakura: gracias…creo que esto esta comenzando a volver a donde estaba –le responde el abrazo-

Meiling: sakura…

Sakura: ¿que pasa?

Adrian: ¿podrias quedarte esta noche?

Shaoran: ¿que les pasa a ustedes dos?

Meiling: es por las dudas de un nuevo ataque…

Sakura: esta bien no hay problema, esta tarde llamo a mi casa para avisar.

Shaoran: ¿no hay problema?

Sakura: no te preocupes…por cierto –mira a la prima de su novio-…meiling…no me digas que se salieron de clases…

Adrian: ¿como lo adivinaste?

Shaoran: -mira el reloj- van a estar en problemas! Son las 12:30

Meiling: eso lo se…

Tomoyo: bueno ya que estamos, ¿quedemonos aquí les parece?

Todos: esta bien…

Sakura: hablando de quedarnos…preparemos algo para almorzar –le gruñe el estomago- creo que la pelea me abrio el apetito –rie-

Shaoran: ¿bueno que quieren comer?

Meiling: ¿queres que te ayude shaoran?

Shaoran: no hay problema, sakura, ¿podrias darme una mano?

Sakura: si claro shaoran

Ambos ingresan a la cocina, mientras tanto buscaban que era lo que iban a cocinar.

Sakura: Bien, ¿que vamos a preparar?

Shaoran: donde…esta…el…-confundido- bueno como no lo encuentro preparemos la pasta ¿te parece?

Sakura: esta bien, ¿que buscabas?

Shaoran: no se wei me dijo que si queria podia cocinarlo, pero…no esta…

Todo estaba bien, aunque de repente se podían escuchar algún que otro grito dentro de la cocina.

Sakura: ¡hoeeeeeee! ¡Shaoran apaga el fuego que se nos pasan!

Shaoran: ya lo note…

Unos treinta minutos después, ambos terminan de cocinar, a pesar de que casi no lo consiguen.

Sakura: pense que se habian pasado pero estan bien –sorprendida-

Preparan todo para servir y llaman a todos para comer.

Meiling: sakura menos mal –sonrie- te preocupastes y salieron bien –sonrie otra ves- cuando gritaste pensamos que se habia quemado…-rie-

Shaoran: meiling no seas mala…ademas yo me despiste y no lo baje, por mi culpa asi se quema.

Sakura: no importa pero la cosa que pudimos comer –con una gotita-

Las horas mas tarde, se habían pasado las horas charlando y pensando que podían hacer con respecto al problema que ocurria por estos momentos. Como recuperar a Esperanza.

Sakura: ya es tarde…creo que llamare a casa para avisar que me quedo.

Shaoran: ¿sabes donde esta el telefono no?

Sakura: no…

Shaoran: ven, ahora te muestro donde esta…

Le muestra el camino, en la biblioteca, se encuentra un teléfono arriba de una de las mesas.

Sakura: ah cierto, ¡estaba este tambien!

Shaoran: este es el mas encontrado en la casa –se siente mareado y se sienta en el sillon- pero que me pasa…

Sakura: -voltea- ¿shaoran? ¿Estas bien?

Shaoran: -confundido- si…me trajo un recuerdo raro…nada mas…

Sakura: no te preocupes, es normal…

Shaoran: lo se, me preocupe un poco nada mas.

Sakura: -toma el telefono y marca- hola, ¿hermano?

[En esos momentos en la Residencia Kinomoto]

Touya: mounstro ¿en donde estas?

Sakura: en casa de shaoran, hermano me voy a quedar, meiling la prima de shaoran me invito.

Touya: cuidado con ese mocoso –enojado-

Sakura: ¡HERMANO! ¡No lo llames asi!

Touya: igual…cuidado con ese mocoso…-corta la llamada-

Sakura: hermanoooooooooooo -enojada- que malo me colgó –protesta- …espero que le avise a papa…

Shaoran: que raro de tu hermano…sakura…

Sakura: ¿que pasa?

Shaoran: -se le acerca- es extraño desde que atacaron a esperanza me senti raro, pero ahora…siento algo mucho mas…

Sakura: -sonrie- shaoran…que bueno, quiere decir que esperanza lograra salir del encierro.

Shaoran: no te preocupes, lograremos sacarla de eso, por cierto vallamos con los demas.

Sakura: esta bien…

Durante la noche, los guardianes se retiran, tanto como Eriol y Tomoyo. Mientras tanto Sakura se queda esa noche en la mansión.

Adrian: ¿porque no nos vamos a dormir?

Sakura: buena idea –bosteza-

Meiling: hasta mañana

Shaoran: hasta mañana

Sakura y adrian: hasta mañana

Todos se retiran a sus respectivas habitaciones.

[A la mañana siguiente]

Meiling después de llamar 4 veces a Sakura entra a despertarla.

Meiling: vamos sakura, vamos a llegar tarde…

Sakura: -dormida- ¿que hora es?

Meiling: 7:25

Sakura: ¡Hoeeeeee! Esta bien ahora me levanto…

Meiling: si te apuras tal ves llegues a desayunar.

Sakura: esta bien

Unos minutos mas tarde, Sakura baja tras alistarse. Aunque Meiling había bajado unos minutos antes.

Meiling: pense que no se iba a despertar –con una gotita- pero ya baja

Adrian: ¿tanto te costo despertarla?

Shaoran: es asi, deci que no llega tarde porque la despierta el peluche no mas por eso…

Adrian: -aguanta la risa- no lo puedo creer…

Sakura, llega al comedor, estando un poco agitada por el echo de que se había levantado tarde.

Sakura: perdon, se nos esta haciendo tarde y por mi culpa –suspira- otra ves me quede dormida…

Shaoran: no te preocupes es un poco temprano todavía –mirando a meiling- ¿le dijiste que era tarde para que se levante?

Meiling: -riendo- y si…el muñeco me dijo que por las dudas hicera eso…

Sakura: -perpleja- hoeee –piensa- un momento! –enojada- kerooooooooooo, me las vas a pagar…

[Kero que en ese momento estaba dormido, estornudo]

Kero: creo que la chiquilla le dijo, ahora si que me van a dejar sin postre por una semana…-carita llorora- snif snif –y se queda dormido-

Los cuatro estando en el comedor, comienzan a desayunar.

Sakura: ¿a que hora se levantaron?

Shaoran: meiling y yo recien a las 6:00 y adrian a eso de las 6:30

Sakura: hoeeeeeee! ¿Tan temprano?

Adrian: no te preocupes, que siempre meiling y shaoran llegan a todos lados antes de hora, y es porque se levantan demasiado temprano…

Meiling: vos dormilon si es porque te despertastes solo, seguis hasta que se te hace tarde…

Sakura: -aguanta una risita- que mala que eres meiling, peor yo, que me levanto cinco minutos antes de que comienze la clase…-apenada-

Shaoran: pero siempre logras llegar antes que los profesores, eso es bueno por lo menos…

Adrian: que gracioso…

Sakura: Shaoran…Meiling… -mira a shaoran y meiling- mmmmm –mira el reloj- hoeeee tendriamos que ir saliendo… ya van a ser las siete.

Meiling: esta bien…

Dejan todo a medio hacer dado que no iban a llegar a tiempo.

Meiling: va a ver que lavar esto después…

[Van de camino al instituto]

De camino se cruzan con eriol y tomoyo que venian juntos caminando.

Sakura: eriol, tomoyo!

Eriol: buenos dias a todos.

Tomoyo: buenos dias, chicos, ¿como estan?

Todos: bien, estamos bien.

Shaoran: sera mejor que nos apresuremos, o vamos a llegar tarde…

Los demas: si!

Al llegar se alistan, para entrar a clases.

Sakura: ya llegamos, que bueno, ademas es temprano –mira el reloj- son las siete y veinticinco que bien!

Meiling: si no era porque te dije eso, a vos y adrian no los despierta ni una bomba…

Eriol: -riendo- no seas mala…

Cuando estaban por iniciar las clases, el profesor les aviso a todos sus alumnos, que había unos nuevos alumnos que se unirían a la clase.

Profesor: buenos dias a todos, han llegado unos nuevos alumnos, y una alumna familiar de la joven li y el joven li, ellos son…


	15. Unos alumnos llegan a la secundaria

Capitulo 15

Unos alumnos llegan a la secundaria tomoeda

En el capítulo anterior, sakura, shaoran, meiling, adrian, tomoyo y eriol se encontraron de camino a la secundaria, al entrar el profesor presento a unos nuevos alumnos…¿quienes seran?

Profesor : Los nuevos alumnos son, Demian mittara, mikiara tsuki, danshy tsuki ambas son hermanas, takashi tokirishu que es el primo de mitsuruki hitoshi, y Cherry Taiyou que es prima de los jóvenes li, espero que se lleven bien. Por favor, jóvenes mittara y tsuki tomen los asientos delante de tomoyo daidoji y sakura kinomoto, jóvenes tsuki y tokirishu tomen asiento uno frente a eriol hiragizawa y takashi yamazaki y por ultimo jóvenes hitoshi y tayou por favor tomen asiento frente a a mittara y joven tayou tome asiento atrás de su primo por favor, bueno espero que se lleven bien, y en un momento viene el profesor de esta materia, esperenlo por favor.

Los nombrados toman asiento, mientras tomoyo, shaoran, eriol ,meiling se hablaban y adrian miraba desconfiado a los nuevos.

Shaoran: meiling ¿sabias que cherry iba a venir?

Meiling: ni idea, no se porque la inviaron, pero debe ser por algo.

Cherry: hola shaoran, meiling, supongo que deben ser eriol, tomoyo y sakura no?

Los tres: si…

Meiling: ¿adrian que te pasa?

Adrian: chicos, creo que el enemigo vino a molestarnos…o a seguirnos…

Shaoran: tenes razon, por cierto…¿cherry que haces en japon?

Cherry: Shaoran, la tia irlean me mando, me dijo que iban a necesitar mi ayuda en un problema enorme que tubieron…

Sakura: entiendo, ¿viene por lo de esperanza no?

Cherry: si, pero tambien para ayudarles con estos enemigos que enfrentaron…

Adrian: entiendo…

Eriol: shaoran…¿natasha ya entro?

Shaoran: si…esta en el salon de yukito y el hermano de sakura -sonando ironico a lo ultimo que dijo-

Sakura: shaoran… no seas malo…

[Entra el profesor de matemáticas]

Profesor: ¡buenos dias a todos! Espero que esten listos para esta hora…

Sakura: oh no…matematicas…

Pasan las dos primeras horas y se reunen en un lugar que ya conocían.

Sakura: -sentandose- bien, ahora, ¿que es lo que vamos a hacer?

Cherry: ¿sakura tienes las cartas aquí?

Sakura: si, ¿necesitas ver a esperanza?

Cherry: si…a ver en que estado esta…

Sakura: bueno, toma –se la da-

Cherry: -la toma y la mira- oh por dios…¿pero que le paso? Se que mi tia dijo que estaba mal, pero no para tanto…-asustada- dios mio, sakura no le queda tiempo a la carta…

Sakura: ¿que?

Shaoran: espera un momento…¿que me queres decir?

Eriol: es verdad….shaoran esto es peligroso…

Sakura: no puede ser…no…

Tomoyo: tranquila sakura…

Sakura: no voy a dejar que arruines lo mas especial, para mi y para shaoran…-hablando con los ojos cerrados- no te lo pienso permitir!

Eriol: sakura?

Cherry: un momento…-cierra los ojos- la voz viene del techo de la secundaria vamos para ahí

Sakura: de acuerdo…-toma la llave y mira para los lados a ver si no hay nadie- llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto esta mision contigo… ¡Liberate! ¡Vuelo!

Shaoran: ¡dios del viento, ven a mi!

Sakura: ¡flote ayudanos!

[Ayuda a meiling y a tomoyo a subir]

En unos momentos llegan arriba…

Sakura: ¡con que tu eras!

Demian: jajaja sabes? Puedo hacer lo que quiera mientras tenga esto –le muestra una esfera rosa con verde-

Sakura: ni te atrevas… ya me las vas a pagar…

Shaoran: espera un momento sakura, no te voy a dejar sola en esto…-toma la llave- llave que guardan el poder de la luna, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Shaoran quien ha aceptado este pacto contigo…¡Libérate!

Eriol: ¿que van a hacer? El poder de la union esta congelado…-extrañado-

Cherry: -toma una llave de color rojo- llave que guardas el poder del corazon, muestra tu verdadera forma ante cherry quien acepto esta union contigo ¡Liberate!

Shaoran: tu tambien cherry? –sorprendido-

Sakura: me lo suponia, tienes un buen nivel de poder…¿es difícil esconderla no?

Cherry: si…-con una gotita- bueno…ahora encargemonos de este idiota –enojada-

Sakura y shaoran : si!

[Antes de que comienze la pelea aparecen takashi y mikiara]

Takashi: demian avisa cuando hagas eso…no te voy a estar buscando –saca una espada oscura-

Mikiara: es verdad –toma una llave similar a la de cherry pero con el corazon negro- llave que guardas el poder del corazon oscuro, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mikiara, quien acepto esta union contigo ¡Liberate!

Sakura: ¡que! no puede ser esto es un problema enorme…

Mikiara: tal ves para vos…relámpago oscuro…

Sakura: ¡salto!

Demian: -aparece de sopresa- con escapar no arreglas nada….¡relampago oscuro!

Sakura: ¡escudo!

Shaoran: ¿eh? ¡A no eso no! ¡Salto! ¡Dios del tueno ven a mi!

Demian: auuuch eso me dolio…me agarraste desprevenido…

Takashi: -atacando a eriol y a las chicas- ¡vor tice oscuro!

Cherry: a no…¡escudo corazon!

[Arriba en el aire]

Demian: creo que mucho no pueden hacer…

Sakura: eriol…duerme a los alumnos del colegio esto es un lio!

[Desde abajo]

Eriol: -gritando- ¡esta bien sakura! –hace brillar su mano y los demas alumnos caen todos dormidos-

Shaoran: gracias eriol…

Demian: ahora vas a ver…-les lanza una esfera- ¡hiedra oscura!

Shaoran: ¡fuego!

Sakura: ¡fuego!

[Pasa una hora y caen sakura y shaoran, cansados]

Sakura: no puedo mas, es demasiado…

Shaoran: no te rindas…no nos falta mucho, recibio muchos ataques mas no aguanta…

Sakura: si pero…-cansada- no puedo mas shaoran…

Shaoran: -se le acerca- vamos, aguanta un poco mas…-sonrie-

Sakura: esta bien –se levanta- vamos… ¡vuelo!

[Vuelven a la pelea]

Demian: estoy cansado –piensa- ahora van a ver!

Sakura y shaoran: estas listo/a?

Sakura: -toma a esperanza que esta congelada- por favor se que casi no puedes salir, pero por los poderes de mi estrella…permite la union de los poderes…

Shaoran: y de nuestros corazones, para que con el poder del amor logremos derrotar a nuestros enemigos…

Sakura y shaoran: Esperanza!

-un destello y de sopresa aparece esperanza-

Esperanza: amos, es increíble que he vuelto, pero es por un momento, de acuerdo…les ayudare…

Sakura: esperanza no te preocupes, creo que podriamos ganarle…

[Un nuevo destello Se hace presente frente a todos]

Sakura y shaoran: poder de la union, debilita a nuestro enemigo….poder del amor ayudanos a encontrar lo que perdimos, ahora!

Demian: imposible…cuidado mikiara!

Mikiara: ¿que? –la golpea el rayo- Argh!-se le escapa la esfera de las manos…

[La esfera es atrapada por eriol]

Eriol: sakura! shaoran! –se las lanza con rapidez-

Sakura: -la toma- shaoran…mira esto…

Shaoran: que bueno, la recuperamos…-sonrie- bueno…ahora…regresemos a donde todo deveria estar…

[Ambos se toman de las manos]

Esperanza se para frente a ellos…y los ayuda…

Sakura: Carta de la esperanza que has sido dañada por estos magos oscuros regresa a tu forma original…

Shaoran: regresa a la forma que mereces…carta de la union! –brilla la esfera y se va hacia esperanza-

[Un nuevo destello nuevamente]

Esperanza: -extrañada- un momento

[Otra ves el mismo destello]

Aparece una carta con forma de unas pulseras en con dos corazones las dos.

Union: bueno…he llegado…

Sakura: un momento…no me digas que eres…

Shaoran: eres la carta de la union –terminando la frase de sakura-

Union: si, desde ahora, cuando los dos lleven esta pulcera o relicario, ambos tendran la habilidad de unir sus poderes…por favor…ya pueden comenzar –y se tranforma en dos objetos.

-la pulcera va hacia sakura y el relicario magico hacia shaoran-

Sakura: -toma la pulcera- esta bien –se la pone- hoeeeee que poder fuerte que siento…

Shaoran: -toma el relicario- es verdad –se lo cuelga en el cuello- es cierto…que fuerza

Esperanza: mis amos…hay que terminar con esto…

Sakura: de acuerdo…

Shaoran: tueno, agua…

Sakura: tierra, viento…fuego…

Sakura y shaoran: ataquen!

Las 5 cards atacan y terminan con demian, takashi y mikiara.

Los tres magos oscuros: esto no se quedara asi, ¡las pagaran!

[Se desaparencen]

Esperanza: bueno, amos los dejare descansar….-vuelve a su card-

Sakura: que bueno –callendo de rodillas cansada- no puedo mas…esto ya termino…

Shaoran: por ahora…-en el mismo estado que sakura- creo que me voy a quedar dormido aca no mas…

[Ambos se desmayan]

Eriol: -con una gota- bueno…¡tiempo!

Cherry: ¿no es una carta sakura?

Eriol: si, se la tome prestada, es para que logren descansar un poco…

Meiling: ¡y porque no nos afecto?

Eriol: cuando active el conjuro, estaban dentro de la proteccion por eso…

Continuara…


	16. SS & TE Se Pelean

Capitulo 16

Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo se pelean

En el capitulo anterior sakura y shaoran lograron reponer parte de la energia de esperanza y al hacerlo despertaron al poder de la unión, dejandolos cansados a los dos.

[Todavia en el techo del colegio]

Eriol: mejor vamos para mi casa, es mejor que nos quedemos y que avisemos que nos surgío un problema no es mejor?

Tomoyo: eso creo…entonces vamos…

[Cherry y Eriol usan la teletransportacion alrededor de todos y llegan a la casa de Eriol]

Eriol: dejemos descansar a sakura y shaoran, cuando despierten veremos que hacer, porque esperanza no se recupero del todo…

Adrian: ¿que queres decir?

Cherry: lo que ocurre que falta una tercer esfera, que pertenece al poder de la carta sin nombre por eso le falta color a esperanza…

Meiling: pero que bueno que la union desperto a tiempo ¿no?

Eriol: es cierto, ahora lo que no entiendi porque se dividio en una carta y dos objetos…

Tomoyo: buena pregunta…

[En la habitación de sakura]

Sakura: -a la mitad de un sueño- pero ¿porque? ¿Porque eres asi? Por favor no me dejes sola… amigos…shaoran…¡noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! –y se despierta – por dios que horrible…-comenzando a llorar- parecia tan real…

[Entra tomoyo]

Tomoyo: ¿estas bien sakura? Te escuche dar un grito hace un momento…

Sakura: ay tomoyo ¡fue horrible! –estando nerviosa- Tomoyo…parecia demaciado real…

Tomoyo: tranquila solo fue un terrible sueño, no creo que sea verdad…

[En ese mismo momento Shaoran se despierta en la habitación]

Shaoran: -bosteza- que sueño..-recuerda lo que ocurrio- ¿como estara sakura?

Eriol: ella esta bien, se acaba de despertar de un sueño…

Shaoran: -asustado- ¡ERIOL! ¡Que susto me diste!

Eriol: -rie- jajaja perdon shaoran…vamos a ver a las chicas, ¿esta bien?

Shaoran: -se levanta- esta bien…la proxima te mato…

Eriol: -riendo abiertamente- si claro intentalo no mas…

[Eriol abre la puerta y entra al cuarto donde estan las chicas]

Eriol: hola chicas, estan bien?

Sakura: si eriol, shaoran como te encuentras?

Shaoran: estoy bien, tengo algo de sueño, pero me recupere por lo menos.

Tomoyo: bueno, eriol…vamos a ver como estan los demas?

Eriol: buena idea, los esperamos abajo

[Se Retiran]

Sakura: Shaoran…se que nos falta una esfera no mas, para que todo vuelva a la normalidad…

Shaoran: lo se sakura, espero que la recuperemos pronto…

Sakura: ¿bajamos a ver a los demas?

Shaoran: bueno…

[Bajan y entran al comedor]

Meiling: sakura, shaoran, ¿como estan?

Sakura: estoy bien…

Shaoran: yo tambien…

[Se escucha un gruñido]

Sakura: perdon –apenada- creo que aunque desayune tengo hambre…

[Se escucha otro igual]

Shaoran: lo siento –igual de apenado- creo que a mi tambien me paso lo mismo

[Todos rien]

Eriol: mejor es que coman algo, vallan a la cocina, si Nakuru no dejo echo un lio, creo que pueden encontrar lo que quieran, por cierto… la cocina esta derecho por este pasillo después de las dos primeras dos puertas a la derecha.

Sakura: gracias eriol, ¿enserio no te molesta?

Shaoran: gracias…espero que no sea molestia…

Spi: no te preocupes, los acompaño…

[se van los tres]

Meiling: espero que este todo en orden no eriol?

[se vuelven al living]

Tomoyo: eriol, sabes donde van a atacar?

Eriol: no lo se, pero ahora le voy a pedir las cartas a sakura…tengo que consultarles algo…

[vuelven sakura y shaoran con spi]

Spi: por lo que veo, encontraron facil, aunque esta echa un lio la cocina…mi amo…

Eriol: eso quiere decir que Nakuru no arreglo nada –gotita-

Spi: ya va a ver cuando llegue a la casa –sarcasticamente- le va a tocar la limpieza y encima limpiar las cosas del desayuno.

Eriol: no te preocupes, después me encargo, spi.

Sakura: bueno, ¿por cierto que hora es?

Tomoyo: deben ser como las …-mira el reloj- una y media del mediodia…

Shaoran: a genial…otra ves descanso a largo plazo –con una gotita-

Eriol: sakura… ¿podria pedirte prestadas un momento las cartas sakura?

Sakura: ¿para que?

Eriol: quiero saber una cosa…

Sakura: esta bien –las toma del libro de las cartas, en su mochila- aquí estan –se las da-

Shaoran: ¿que tienes pensado?

Eriol: esperen un momento y lo veran…

[de repente se escucha una voz chillona desde el pasillo]

Kero: espero que no trates de saber lo que va a pasar ¿no?

[les causa un susto a todos]

Todos: Kero/ Kerberos!

Kero: -se rie- no pense que estaban tan concentrados…jajaja

Sakura: no seas malo kero…

[Lo miran a eriol, y se extrañan por la cara del mismo]

Meiling: ¿que te pasa?

Adrian: ¿eriol?

Shaoran: ¡ey eriol!

[no contesta]

Sakura: eriol –le toca el hombro-

[reacciona y se sobresalta]

Eriol: perdon…me quede pensativo…es verdad kerberos, solamente pude saber que lugar es el siguente ataque, pero no puedo saber cual es el objetivo…

Sakura: -mira a las cartas- eriol…

Eriol: ¿que pasa sakura?

Sakura: porque esta la pelea y la espada y en el medio la esperanza?

Eriol: no lo note, por lo que quieren decir las cartas, que una pelea se aproxima…pero… -mira- no solamente entre ustedes, sakura, shaoran, entre dos personas mas tambien –se soprende- pero que querran decir…

Shaoran: ¿creo que nos queda esperar no crees?

Eriol: es cierto…

[Suena un teléfono: piiiip piiiip piiip!]

Sakura: ahora…a quien le esta sonando el telefono?

Tomoyo: -mira el de ella- es mi madre…espero que no se enoje –atiende- hola…mama?

[Al otro lado del teléfono]

Sonomi: tomoyo ¿donde estas? –sonando preocupada-

Tomoyo: en casa de eriol

Sonomi: ¿que haces ahí? –enojada- se supone que tienes que estar en clases

Tomoyo: mama, espera… no es lo que pensas…

Sonomi: ahora voy a ir para alla

Tomoyo: espera mama

[se corta la llamada]

Sakura: creo que te metimos en un problema, ¿no tomoyo?

Tomoyo: no te preocupes ya vere como arreglarlo…

Eriol: no te preocupes si viene tu madre, hablo con ella, ya que Nakuru no esta…

Sakura: si pero nos ve a nosotros aca… y le va a dejar un mensaje en mi casa…

Shaoran: tomoyo¿tu madre siempre fue asi?

Tomoyo: no…desde el ataque en mi casa –mira la esfera verde clara- se ha puesto media estricta…

Sakura: ahora entiendo porque las guardaespaldas nos siguieron… esta mañana

Shaoran: que metidos…-enojado-

[Suena el timbre de manera muy furiosa]

Eriol: ahora abro, sientensen y calmensen si?

Todos: si…

[kero vuelve a la apariencia de peluche]

Un minuto después se escucha a sonomi hablarle a los gritos a eriol.

Sakura: ay, ¿esta medio enojada no? –preocupada-

Shaoran: ahora vuelvo –se levanta y sale-

Sakura: shaoran espera…-se queda parada en el marco de la puerta-

[En el pasillo]

Sonomi: ¿se puede saber que es lo que ocurre?

Eriol: calmese por favor, nos surgió un problema y tuvimos que salir

Sonomi: a que te refieres con que tuvimos que salir…

Shaoran: -metiendose- si no solamente esta tomoyo, esta sakura, meiling, cherry y adrian, y desde luego eriol y yo…

Sonomi: ¿pero que se creen? ¿Saliendose asi de clases? Acaso no tenes encuenta de que no solamente alarmaron a los profesores, ¿si no solo tambien llamaron a sus casas?

Shaoran: -poniendose palido- eso lo entiendo…¿pero que podiamos hacer? ¿Acaso dejar que la escuela entera viera el lio que paso? –lo interrumpe eriol-

Eriol: shaoran ya basta…señora daidoji se que se enfado y tenemos que pedirles perdon a nuestros padres, pero estamos en un problema peor…que el que usted nos reincrimina.

Sonomi: ¿que es?

Tomoyo: ya basta madre…son problemas personales de nosotros que tanto queres saber…

Sakura: tomoyo tranquila…

Eriol: ¿porque no se calma?

Sonomi: tomoyo te venis en este instante conmigo, y vos tambien sakura…

Las dos: ¿que? ¿que? ¿porque?

Sonomi: tal ves tenga que avisarle a tu hermano sakura…

Shaoran: señora lo siento…pero las dos no se van de aca –mira a sakura-

Sakura: dejalo asi shaoran, después veremos como arreglar este lio…

Tomoyo: eriol no te preocupes ¿si?

Shaoran: no eso no sakura…

Eriol: ya basta los tres, señora…si quiere llame al padre de sakura que venga, si no quiere escuchar explicaciones ya no es mi problema…-enojado-

[en el comedor]

Adrian: ¿que tanto lio es ese?

Cherry: debe ser la madre de tomoyo discutiendo…con sakura, shaoran, tomoyo y eriol

Meiling: ¿pero que le pasara a la madre de tomoyo?

Adrian: vayamos a ver…

Ambas chicas: de acuerdo

[salen al pasillo y se reunen con sus amigos]

Adrian: vaya escandalo, ¿que ocurre?

Sonomi: la que me faltaba…

Shaoran: no se preocupe, ellos son mis dos primas y un amigo, estan conmigo.

Sonomi: este es el colmo –toma el celular-

[llama a alguien conocido]

Fujitaka: -atiende el telefono- ¿hola?

Sonomi: ¿fujitaka? Tengo que pedirte un favor…

Fujitaka: ¿cual?

Sonomi: necesito que vengas a casa del joven hiragizawa, hay un pequeño lio…

Fujitaka: ¿paso algo?

Sonomi: ya te vas a enterar…

Fujitaka: esta bien…ahora voy

[corta la llamada]

Shaoran: eriol necesito tu telefono, ¿puedo usarlo un momento?

Eriol: si, usa la linea del gabinete por favor

Shaoran: gracias –corre hasta el gabinete- tengo que avisarle a wei, esto se va a poner feo…-marca el numero de su casa-

[en ese mismo momento suena el teléfono en la mansión Li]

Wei: buenas tardes mansión li, ¿quien habla?

Shaoran: wei soy yo, shaoran…

Wei: joven shaoran… ¿que ocurre?

Shaoran: ay wei se armo un problema enorme, ¿te llamaron del instituto no?

Wei: si, ¿que ocurrio?

Shaoran: bueno, lo que pasa que mikiara y los otros magos nos atacaron en la escuela y sin mensionar que son alumnos en nuestra escuela y después de la pelea eriol y los demas nos fuimos a casa de este, y ahora llego la madre de tomoyo y para variar llamo al padre de sakura…¡esto es un lio!

Wei: -tranquilamente- tranquilo joven ahora en un momento voy para alla para ayudarle

Shaoran: muchas gracias wei…

[termina la llamada y va al pasillo y para su sorpresa]

Shaoran: -se queda congelado- hola señor kinomoto –con una gotita-

Fujitaka: shaoran… me puedes decir lo que esta pasando –muy serio-

Shaoran: si señor, ¿eriol puedo volver a usar el despacho un momento?

Eriol: claro shaoran…-lo mira y se le acerca y en voz baja le dice- tranquilo, no creo que este enojado.

Shaoran: -en el mismo tono- lo dudo…

[y ambos se van al gabinete]

Sonomi: bien, ahora a esperar en el comedor…

Los demas: si…

[en el gabinete]

Fujitaka: Joven shaoran, ¿que esta ocurriendo? Es la tercera ves que hacen lo mismo…

Shaoran: -nervioso- lo que pasa es que…como decirselo…-se pausa un momento- "si se lo digo, será peor, pero…esto ya es inevitable" –suspira- es que…

Fujitaka: ¿me lo puede decir? –insistio nuevamente con cierta seriedad-

Shaoran: -palido- esta bien, es que los chicos y yo, recibimos un ataque de los enemigos…que estamos enfrentando ahora…y como logramos ganarles…nos cansamos y hace momentos nos despertamos…

Fujitaka: -con atención- ¿quienes son nosotros?

Shaoran: sakura y yo –apenado- perdon señor, no creo que vuelva a pasar…

Fujitaka: ¿esto lo sabe tu madre?

Shaoran: si señor –apenado- lamento los problemas ocacionados…realmente eriol decidio que vinieramos aca…

Fukitaka: mmmm joven creo que va a tener que pensar bien esto…porque si no…esto va a cambiar las cosas…

Shaoran: -mas palido- lo entiendo…no se preocupe…

[salen los dos del gabinete y entran al comedor]

Fujitaka: sakura, tengo que hablar un momento contigo.

Sakura: -temblando- esta bien ahora voy…

[se va el padre de sakura]

Shaoran: -mira a eriol- en la que nos metiste…ahora las cosas van mal en peor…

Eriol: ¿para tanto…?

Sakura: espera shaoran, tal ves lo pueda arreglar, ya vuelvo

[se va hasta el gabiente]

Fujitaka: sentate un momento –estando aun un poco serio-

Sakura: -se sienta- papá yo…

Fujitaka: ¿me podes explicar de donde vienen? ¿Y que ocurrio?

Sakura: es que… lo que ocurre es que –muy nerviosa- es que…

[aparece un nuevo destello]

Sakura: que fue eso –toma la carta que cae en sus manos- ¿cual es? –la mira- confianza, que extraña…

Fujitaka: ¿que ocurrio? –replica nuevamente dado que no se había percatado de que había pasado-

Sakura: es que acabo de crear una carta mas…-un poco mas tranquila aunque cansada- lo que ocurre papá que hace un mes, estamos en pelea contra 5 magos oscuros, según una leyenda, que dice que habian creado 5 esferas de los elementos del bien y 5 elementos del mal y al parecer, shaoran, eriol, tomoyo, meiling, adrian y yo tenemos las esferas, pero hasta hace unos dias, atacaron a esperanza –se la muestra- y tengo que recuperar la tercer esfera que pertenece al corazon de la carta…si no lo hago pronto podria perder a shaoran…-mira al piso-

Fujitaka: -soprendido- ¿entonces es todo? ¿Por eso se escaparon esta mañana?

Sakura: -apenada- si…perdoname…lo siento…

Fujitaka: ya esta bien hija, voy a hablar con tu tia –confundido- espero poder explicarle lo que pasa…

Sakura: gracias papá, gracias…

[se retira y entra al comedor]

Sakura: tia…papá quiere hablarte…

Sonomi: esta bien…

[se va para el gabinete]

Sakura: -supira- uffff con esto los salve a todos…tuve que decirle la verdad…

Shaoran: que fue lo que senti hace un momento…¿sakura?

Sakura: -se sienta cansada- es una nueva carta sakura…

Shaoran: ¿cual?

Sakura: -se la da- toma..

Shaoran: ¿la confianza? Que extraña…

Eriol: creo que te distes un buen susto ¿no sakura?

Sakura: si eriol, ahora espero que se arregle todo…

[suena el timbre]

Shaoran: ese debe ser wei, lo llame hace un rato…

Eriol: ahora vuelvo…

[va hasta el recibidor y le abre la puerta a wei]

Wei: buenas tardes, joven eriol, ¿los jóvenes estan aquí?

Eriol: si wei, pasa…

[van hasta el comedor]

Meiling: -contenta- wei menos mal que llegaste…

Wei: jóvenes ¿se encuentan bien?

Shaoran: si wei, menos mal que estas aca, seguramente el padre de sakura va a hablarte…

Wei: entiendo…no hay problema…¿como esta la situación?

Sakura: logre solucionarlo un poco…pero todavía tengo miedo…

Al final se termina arreglando todo y se van con kero a pasear por el parque de diversiones…

[en el parque]

Meiling: wiiii esto esta divertido ¿no creen?

Adrian: -mareado- la proxima espero una hora antes de subir…

Shaoran: jajaja –rie- pobre te lo dije…

Cherry: ay ay ay ¿nadie respeta los horarios de comida no?

Shaoran: que aguafiestas –se rie de nuevo-

Sakura: es verdad, porque adrian se subio después de comer…ahora esta asi…

Tomoyo: por eso recien voy a comer –sonrie- es mejor que terminar mal del estomago

Eriol: es verdad…menos mal todavía tenemos cuidado…-rie-

Adrian: ya dejen de burlarse –lloriquea-

Shaoran: -le pega una palmada en la espalda- tranquilo…¿ya descansa si?

Adrian: que mala idea –sale corriendo al baño-

[todos se rien]

Cherry: pobre ahora va a estar un rato antes de que se recupere…

Al rato estaban almorzando y después de esperar una hora se fueron a los juegos otra ves.

Sakura: bien ahora ¿donde vamos?

Cherry: ¿que te parece ahí? –señala la mansión encantada-

Sakura: -media palida- ¿estas segura?

Shaoran: sakura si no queres entrar, me quedo asi los esperamos

Meiling: nada de eso –y los empuja para que vayan primeros-

Sakura: ¡no meiling! –se pone palida-

[entran a la mansión]

Eriol: esto parece un…

Tomoyo: ¿laberinto?

Cherry: ya se vayamos por distintas puertas son 10 cada uno tome una de las puertas a ver quien sale primero o a donde salen…

Sakura: -asustada- esta bien

Shaoran: ¿vas a estar bien?

Sakura: no te preocupes…

[se dividen]

Tomoyo: ¿ah? que extraño…-entra a un cuarto que te vas para un lado- ¡Esto esta muy confuso! me va a costar un rato salir de aca…

[por el pasillo]

Eriol: -extrañado- ¿un boton? ¿Para que? –aparece un muñeco pero parece una persona muerta real- rayos…que susto…-suspira- era solo un muñeco…-y sigue-

[a la tercer puerta]

Sakura: no veo nada…-mira unas marcas fluor en la pared y las sigue- ¿que sera?

[aparece en un cuarto si luces]

Sakura: no me gusta nada….

[no se dio cuenta, pero aparece alguien cerca]

Sakura: que extraño –mira a todos lados- senti como que alguien me siguiera…-sigue caminando –siente que alguien la toma del brazo- ¡AAHHH!–grita del susto-

[en el cuarto camino]

Shaoran: -escucha raramente el grito de sakura- ¿sakura? Pobre se debe haber llevado un buen susto…-ignorando que algo lo seguia a el tambien-

[la quinta puerta]

Meiling: creo que no fue buena idea entrar –aparece un extraño con una cierra electrica- ¡AHHHH! mejor me voy –sale corriendo por el pasillo-

[la sexta puerta]

Cherry: ¿meiling? Que grito que pego…la escuche estando a 20 metros…-con una gota- no hay nada voy a seguir –no nota que la siguen-

[en el cuarto del pasillo 3]

Sakura: ¿quien eres?

Matias[*]: soy matias, perdon por el susto que te di…

Sakura: no hay problema, soy sakura… por cierto, ¿te perdiste?

Matias: si…no se por donde se sale de aca…

Sakura: creo que es por aca…

[van tocando la pared hasta que llegan al marco]

Matias: bien echo…

Sakura: gracias…

[mientras tanto en el pasillo 4]

Shaoran: esto me esta cansando, es enorme…

Hikari[*]: ¿te cansaste y tan pronto?

Shaoran: -se tapa la boca- uffff –supira- que susto… ¿quien eres?

Hikari: ¿veo que estas cansado no?

Shaoran: si…es que es muy enorme la mansión esta…no se cuanto te lleva salir…

Hikari: no hay problema ¿si te acompaño?

Shaoran: no…

[siguen caminando]

[en el pasillo dos]

Eriol: que extraño ahora lo que me falta que se me caiga algo…-toca una pared y le cae un monton de polvo- ¡diablos! –enojado-

Maria[*]: ¿estas bien?

Eriol: ¿quien eres?

Maria: soy maria ¿y tu?

Eriol: soy eriol…

Maria:¿ bueno sigamos no te parece?

Eriol: esta bien…

[siguen caminando]

[pasillo 1]

Tomoyo: sera este el final?

Hiroshi[*]: lo dudo…

Tomoyo: ay –casi grita- que susto¿ quien eres?

Hiroshi: soy hiroshi¿ y tu?

Tomoyo: mucho gusto, soy tomoyo…

Hiroshi: bueno creo que si vamos por aquí -señala la puerta- creo que por ahí lograremos salir…

Tomoyo: pues vamos entonces…

Los 8 estan camiando cuando se encuentran en un camino y los 4 magos oscuros realizan su plan.

Hikari: ¿quienes seran?

Shaoran: ¿sakura? –la llama- ¡sakura!

Hikari: -piensa- "¿que te crees? Ahora vas a ver" –lo agarra distraido a shaoran y le da un beso frente a sakura-

Lo mismo hacen maria con eriol, takashi con tomoyo y demian con sakura.

Los 4 al mismo tiempo: Sakura ! Shaoran! Eriol! Tomoyo ¿Qué estas haciendo?

[los otros cuatro se borran para ver la pelea]

Sakura: ¿quien te crees shaoran para hacerme eso?

Shaoran: ¿que yo que?

Eriol: ¿tomoyo como pudiste hacer eso?

Tomoyo: ¿y tu que?

Sakura: shaoran sos un tonto…-enojada- ahora ni creas que me voy a quedar aca, vamos tomoyo

Tomoyo: esta bien sakura…ya vamos –igual de enojada-

Los chicos se quedan desconcertados y confundidos.

Shaoran: ¿que paso aca?

Eriol: no lo se –se entristece- pero esto se puso muy mal…

Shaoran: tengo la idea que los magos tienen que ver con esto…

Eriol: no lo creo shaoran…

Shaoran: ¿eriol? ¿Desde cuando crees que no usan una ilusion?

Eriol: ¿crees que es posible?

Shaoran: lo mas acertado, mejor salgamos…

Eriol: esta bien, vamos

[salen por donde salieron las chicas]

Sakura: -mientras caminan- no lo puedo creer…

Tomoyo: -entristecida- lo se yo tampoco…

Sakura: ¿como pudieron hacernos eso? –igual de triste-

Tomoyo: no lo se, mejor vamos a casa, no tengo ganas de quedarme…

Sakura: bueno vamos, ya casi salimos…-señala la salida-

[salen]

Tomoyo: por fin

Cherry: -se acerca- ¿que paso? ¿Porque se demoraron?

Sakura: preguntale a tu primo…-enojada-

Meiling: ¿que paso?

Tomoyo: preguntenles a los chicos…ellos saben

Sakura: ¿nos vamos tomoyo? Lo siento chicas no me quiero quedar…

Tomoyo: si vamos…lo siento…

[se retiran]

Adrian: las chicas cayeron…y shaoran y eriol tambien

Cherry: lo supuse fue una trampa para que pelearan

Meiling: me estas diciendo que…

Adrian: eso mismo…ahora va a hacer un lio…porque shaoran puede volverse frio y esto se haria peor…

Cherry: esto esta mal, vamos atener que ayudarles.

[salen shaoran y eriol]

Shaoran: ¿y sakura?

Meiling: recien se fueron…

Eriol: ¿a donde?

Adrian: a casa de alguna de las dos, shaoran ya se lo que paso…

Shaoran: ¿lo sentiste no?

Cherry: si…estos tipos se la van a cobrar caro…

Eriol: ¿que podemos hacer?

Shaoran: no lo se, pero veremos mañana, ¿pensemos bien hoy les parece? Ademas estoy cansado

Eriol: si es mejor…

[salen del parque]

Eriol: hasta mañana

Shaoran: hasta mañana

Adrian: hasta mañana eriol

Meiling: hasta mañana

Cherry: no te preocupes, ya veremos como arreglar todo…

-llegan a la casa y se van a descansar-

Continuara…

[*] Ilusiones de Mikiara, Demian, Danshy & 16

Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo se pelean

En el capitulo anterior sakura y shaoran lograron reponer parte de la energia de esperanza y al hacerlo despertaron al poder de la unión, dejandolos cansados a los dos.

[Todavia en el techo del colegio]

Eriol: mejor vamos para mi casa, es mejor que nos quedemos y que avisemos que nos surgío un problema no es mejor?

Tomoyo: eso creo…entonces vamos…

[Cherry y Eriol usan la teletransportacion alrededor de todos y llegan a la casa de Eriol]

Eriol: dejemos descansar a sakura y shaoran, cuando despierten veremos que hacer, porque esperanza no se recupero del todo…

Adrian: ¿que queres decir?

Cherry: lo que ocurre que falta una tercer esfera, que pertenece al poder de la carta sin nombre por eso le falta color a esperanza…

Meiling: pero que bueno que la union desperto a tiempo ¿no?

Eriol: es cierto, ahora lo que no entiendi porque se dividio en una carta y dos objetos…

Tomoyo: buena pregunta…

[En la habitación de sakura]

Sakura: -a la mitad de un sueño- pero ¿porque? ¿Porque eres asi? Por favor no me dejes sola… amigos…shaoran…¡noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! –y se despierta – por dios que horrible…-comenzando a llorar- parecia tan real…

[Entra tomoyo]

Tomoyo: ¿estas bien sakura? Te escuche dar un grito hace un momento…

Sakura: ay tomoyo ¡fue horrible! –estando nerviosa- Tomoyo…parecia demaciado real…

Tomoyo: tranquila solo fue un terrible sueño, no creo que sea verdad…

[En ese mismo momento Shaoran se despierta en la habitación]

Shaoran: -bosteza- que sueño..-recuerda lo que ocurrio- ¿como estara sakura?

Eriol: ella esta bien, se acaba de despertar de un sueño…

Shaoran: -asustado- ¡ERIOL! ¡Que susto me diste!

Eriol: -rie- jajaja perdon shaoran…vamos a ver a las chicas, ¿esta bien?

Shaoran: -se levanta- esta bien…la proxima te mato…

Eriol: -riendo abiertamente- si claro intentalo no mas…

[Eriol abre la puerta y entra al cuarto donde estan las chicas]

Eriol: hola chicas, estan bien?

Sakura: si eriol, shaoran como te encuentras?

Shaoran: estoy bien, tengo algo de sueño, pero me recupere por lo menos.

Tomoyo: bueno, eriol…vamos a ver como estan los demas?

Eriol: buena idea, los esperamos abajo

[Se Retiran]

Sakura: Shaoran…se que nos falta una esfera no mas, para que todo vuelva a la normalidad…

Shaoran: lo se sakura, espero que la recuperemos pronto…

Sakura: ¿bajamos a ver a los demas?

Shaoran: bueno…

[Bajan y entran al comedor]

Meiling: sakura, shaoran, ¿como estan?

Sakura: estoy bien…

Shaoran: yo tambien…

[Se escucha un gruñido]

Sakura: perdon –apenada- creo que aunque desayune tengo hambre…

[Se escucha otro igual]

Shaoran: lo siento –igual de apenado- creo que a mi tambien me paso lo mismo

[Todos rien]

Eriol: mejor es que coman algo, vallan a la cocina, si Nakuru no dejo echo un lio, creo que pueden encontrar lo que quieran, por cierto… la cocina esta derecho por este pasillo después de las dos primeras dos puertas a la derecha.

Sakura: gracias eriol, ¿enserio no te molesta?

Shaoran: gracias…espero que no sea molestia…

Spi: no te preocupes, los acompaño…

[se van los tres]

Meiling: espero que este todo en orden no eriol?

[se vuelven al living]

Tomoyo: eriol, sabes donde van a atacar?

Eriol: no lo se, pero ahora le voy a pedir las cartas a sakura…tengo que consultarles algo…

[vuelven sakura y shaoran con spi]

Spi: por lo que veo, encontraron facil, aunque esta echa un lio la cocina…mi amo…

Eriol: eso quiere decir que Nakuru no arreglo nada –gotita-

Spi: ya va a ver cuando llegue a la casa –sarcasticamente- le va a tocar la limpieza y encima limpiar las cosas del desayuno.

Eriol: no te preocupes, después me encargo, spi.

Sakura: bueno, ¿por cierto que hora es?

Tomoyo: deben ser como las …-mira el reloj- una y media del mediodia…

Shaoran: a genial…otra ves descanso a largo plazo –con una gotita-

Eriol: sakura… ¿podria pedirte prestadas un momento las cartas sakura?

Sakura: ¿para que?

Eriol: quiero saber una cosa…

Sakura: esta bien –las toma del libro de las cartas, en su mochila- aquí estan –se las da-

Shaoran: ¿que tienes pensado?

Eriol: esperen un momento y lo veran…

[de repente se escucha una voz chillona desde el pasillo]

Kero: espero que no trates de saber lo que va a pasar ¿no?

[les causa un susto a todos]

Todos: Kero/ Kerberos!

Kero: -se rie- no pense que estaban tan concentrados…jajaja

Sakura: no seas malo kero…

[Lo miran a eriol, y se extrañan por la cara del mismo]

Meiling: ¿que te pasa?

Adrian: ¿eriol?

Shaoran: ¡ey eriol!

[no contesta]

Sakura: eriol –le toca el hombro-

[reacciona y se sobresalta]

Eriol: perdon…me quede pensativo…es verdad kerberos, solamente pude saber que lugar es el siguente ataque, pero no puedo saber cual es el objetivo…

Sakura: -mira a las cartas- eriol…

Eriol: ¿que pasa sakura?

Sakura: porque esta la pelea y la espada y en el medio la esperanza?

Eriol: no lo note, por lo que quieren decir las cartas, que una pelea se aproxima…pero… -mira- no solamente entre ustedes, sakura, shaoran, entre dos personas mas tambien –se soprende- pero que querran decir…

Shaoran: ¿creo que nos queda esperar no crees?

Eriol: es cierto…

[Suena un teléfono: piiiip piiiip piiip!]

Sakura: ahora…a quien le esta sonando el telefono?

Tomoyo: -mira el de ella- es mi madre…espero que no se enoje –atiende- hola…mama?

[Al otro lado del teléfono]

Sonomi: tomoyo ¿donde estas? –sonando preocupada-

Tomoyo: en casa de eriol

Sonomi: ¿que haces ahí? –enojada- se supone que tienes que estar en clases

Tomoyo: mama, espera… no es lo que pensas…

Sonomi: ahora voy a ir para alla

Tomoyo: espera mama

[se corta la llamada]

Sakura: creo que te metimos en un problema, ¿no tomoyo?

Tomoyo: no te preocupes ya vere como arreglarlo…

Eriol: no te preocupes si viene tu madre, hablo con ella, ya que Nakuru no esta…

Sakura: si pero nos ve a nosotros aca… y le va a dejar un mensaje en mi casa…

Shaoran: tomoyo¿tu madre siempre fue asi?

Tomoyo: no…desde el ataque en mi casa –mira la esfera verde clara- se ha puesto media estricta…

Sakura: ahora entiendo porque las guardaespaldas nos siguieron… esta mañana

Shaoran: que metidos…-enojado-

[Suena el timbre de manera muy furiosa]

Eriol: ahora abro, sientensen y calmensen si?

Todos: si…

[kero vuelve a la apariencia de peluche]

Un minuto después se escucha a sonomi hablarle a los gritos a eriol.

Sakura: ay, ¿esta medio enojada no? –preocupada-

Shaoran: ahora vuelvo –se levanta y sale-

Sakura: shaoran espera…-se queda parada en el marco de la puerta-

[En el pasillo]

Sonomi: ¿se puede saber que es lo que ocurre?

Eriol: calmese por favor, nos surgió un problema y tuvimos que salir

Sonomi: a que te refieres con que tuvimos que salir…

Shaoran: -metiendose- si no solamente esta tomoyo, esta sakura, meiling, cherry y adrian, y desde luego eriol y yo…

Sonomi: ¿pero que se creen? ¿Saliendose asi de clases? Acaso no tenes encuenta de que no solamente alarmaron a los profesores, ¿si no solo tambien llamaron a sus casas?

Shaoran: -poniendose palido- eso lo entiendo…¿pero que podiamos hacer? ¿Acaso dejar que la escuela entera viera el lio que paso? –lo interrumpe eriol-

Eriol: shaoran ya basta…señora daidoji se que se enfado y tenemos que pedirles perdon a nuestros padres, pero estamos en un problema peor…que el que usted nos reincrimina.

Sonomi: ¿que es?

Tomoyo: ya basta madre…son problemas personales de nosotros que tanto queres saber…

Sakura: tomoyo tranquila…

Eriol: ¿porque no se calma?

Sonomi: tomoyo te venis en este instante conmigo, y vos tambien sakura…

Las dos: ¿que? ¿que? ¿porque?

Sonomi: tal ves tenga que avisarle a tu hermano sakura…

Shaoran: señora lo siento…pero las dos no se van de aca –mira a sakura-

Sakura: dejalo asi shaoran, después veremos como arreglar este lio…

Tomoyo: eriol no te preocupes ¿si?

Shaoran: no eso no sakura…

Eriol: ya basta los tres, señora…si quiere llame al padre de sakura que venga, si no quiere escuchar explicaciones ya no es mi problema…-enojado-

[en el comedor]

Adrian: ¿que tanto lio es ese?

Cherry: debe ser la madre de tomoyo discutiendo…con sakura, shaoran, tomoyo y eriol

Meiling: ¿pero que le pasara a la madre de tomoyo?

Adrian: vayamos a ver…

Ambas chicas: de acuerdo

[salen al pasillo y se reunen con sus amigos]

Adrian: vaya escandalo, ¿que ocurre?

Sonomi: la que me faltaba…

Shaoran: no se preocupe, ellos son mis dos primas y un amigo, estan conmigo.

Sonomi: este es el colmo –toma el celular-

[llama a alguien conocido]

Fujitaka: -atiende el telefono- ¿hola?

Sonomi: ¿fujitaka? Tengo que pedirte un favor…

Fujitaka: ¿cual?

Sonomi: necesito que vengas a casa del joven hiragizawa, hay un pequeño lio…

Fujitaka: ¿paso algo?

Sonomi: ya te vas a enterar…

Fujitaka: esta bien…ahora voy

[corta la llamada]

Shaoran: eriol necesito tu telefono, ¿puedo usarlo un momento?

Eriol: si, usa la linea del gabinete por favor

Shaoran: gracias –corre hasta el gabinete- tengo que avisarle a wei, esto se va a poner feo…-marca el numero de su casa-

[en ese mismo momento suena el teléfono en la mansión Li]

Wei: buenas tardes mansión li, ¿quien habla?

Shaoran: wei soy yo, shaoran…

Wei: joven shaoran… ¿que ocurre?

Shaoran: ay wei se armo un problema enorme, ¿te llamaron del instituto no?

Wei: si, ¿que ocurrio?

Shaoran: bueno, lo que pasa que mikiara y los otros magos nos atacaron en la escuela y sin mensionar que son alumnos en nuestra escuela y después de la pelea eriol y los demas nos fuimos a casa de este, y ahora llego la madre de tomoyo y para variar llamo al padre de sakura…¡esto es un lio!

Wei: -tranquilamente- tranquilo joven ahora en un momento voy para alla para ayudarle

Shaoran: muchas gracias wei…

[termina la llamada y va al pasillo y para su sorpresa]

Shaoran: -se queda congelado- hola señor kinomoto –con una gotita-

Fujitaka: shaoran… me puedes decir lo que esta pasando –muy serio-

Shaoran: si señor, ¿eriol puedo volver a usar el despacho un momento?

Eriol: claro shaoran…-lo mira y se le acerca y en voz baja le dice- tranquilo, no creo que este enojado.

Shaoran: -en el mismo tono- lo dudo…

[y ambos se van al gabinete]

Sonomi: bien, ahora a esperar en el comedor…

Los demas: si…

[en el gabinete]

Fujitaka: Joven shaoran, ¿que esta ocurriendo? Es la tercera ves que hacen lo mismo…

Shaoran: -nervioso- lo que pasa es que…como decirselo…-se pausa un momento- "si se lo digo, será peor, pero…esto ya es inevitable" –suspira- es que…

Fujitaka: ¿me lo puede decir? –insistio nuevamente con cierta seriedad-

Shaoran: -palido- esta bien, es que los chicos y yo, recibimos un ataque de los enemigos…que estamos enfrentando ahora…y como logramos ganarles…nos cansamos y hace momentos nos despertamos…

Fujitaka: -con atención- ¿quienes son nosotros?

Shaoran: sakura y yo –apenado- perdon señor, no creo que vuelva a pasar…

Fujitaka: ¿esto lo sabe tu madre?

Shaoran: si señor –apenado- lamento los problemas ocacionados…realmente eriol decidio que vinieramos aca…

Fukitaka: mmmm joven creo que va a tener que pensar bien esto…porque si no…esto va a cambiar las cosas…

Shaoran: -mas palido- lo entiendo…no se preocupe…

[salen los dos del gabinete y entran al comedor]

Fujitaka: sakura, tengo que hablar un momento contigo.

Sakura: -temblando- esta bien ahora voy…

[se va el padre de sakura]

Shaoran: -mira a eriol- en la que nos metiste…ahora las cosas van mal en peor…

Eriol: ¿para tanto…?

Sakura: espera shaoran, tal ves lo pueda arreglar, ya vuelvo

[se va hasta el gabiente]

Fujitaka: sentate un momento –estando aun un poco serio-

Sakura: -se sienta- papá yo…

Fujitaka: ¿me podes explicar de donde vienen? ¿Y que ocurrio?

Sakura: es que… lo que ocurre es que –muy nerviosa- es que…

[aparece un nuevo destello]

Sakura: que fue eso –toma la carta que cae en sus manos- ¿cual es? –la mira- confianza, que extraña…

Fujitaka: ¿que ocurrio? –replica nuevamente dado que no se había percatado de que había pasado-

Sakura: es que acabo de crear una carta mas…-un poco mas tranquila aunque cansada- lo que ocurre papá que hace un mes, estamos en pelea contra 5 magos oscuros, según una leyenda, que dice que habian creado 5 esferas de los elementos del bien y 5 elementos del mal y al parecer, shaoran, eriol, tomoyo, meiling, adrian y yo tenemos las esferas, pero hasta hace unos dias, atacaron a esperanza –se la muestra- y tengo que recuperar la tercer esfera que pertenece al corazon de la carta…si no lo hago pronto podria perder a shaoran…-mira al piso-

Fujitaka: -soprendido- ¿entonces es todo? ¿Por eso se escaparon esta mañana?

Sakura: -apenada- si…perdoname…lo siento…

Fujitaka: ya esta bien hija, voy a hablar con tu tia –confundido- espero poder explicarle lo que pasa…

Sakura: gracias papá, gracias…

[se retira y entra al comedor]

Sakura: tia…papá quiere hablarte…

Sonomi: esta bien…

[se va para el gabinete]

Sakura: -supira- uffff con esto los salve a todos…tuve que decirle la verdad…

Shaoran: que fue lo que senti hace un momento…¿sakura?

Sakura: -se sienta cansada- es una nueva carta sakura…

Shaoran: ¿cual?

Sakura: -se la da- toma..

Shaoran: ¿la confianza? Que extraña…

Eriol: creo que te distes un buen susto ¿no sakura?

Sakura: si eriol, ahora espero que se arregle todo…

[suena el timbre]

Shaoran: ese debe ser wei, lo llame hace un rato…

Eriol: ahora vuelvo…

[va hasta el recibidor y le abre la puerta a wei]

Wei: buenas tardes, joven eriol, ¿los jóvenes estan aquí?

Eriol: si wei, pasa…

[van hasta el comedor]

Meiling: -contenta- wei menos mal que llegaste…

Wei: jóvenes ¿se encuentan bien?

Shaoran: si wei, menos mal que estas aca, seguramente el padre de sakura va a hablarte…

Wei: entiendo…no hay problema…¿como esta la situación?

Sakura: logre solucionarlo un poco…pero todavía tengo miedo…

Al final se termina arreglando todo y se van con kero a pasear por el parque de diversiones…

[en el parque]

Meiling: wiiii esto esta divertido ¿no creen?

Adrian: -mareado- la proxima espero una hora antes de subir…

Shaoran: jajaja –rie- pobre te lo dije…

Cherry: ay ay ay ¿nadie respeta los horarios de comida no?

Shaoran: que aguafiestas –se rie de nuevo-

Sakura: es verdad, porque adrian se subio después de comer…ahora esta asi…

Tomoyo: por eso recien voy a comer –sonrie- es mejor que terminar mal del estomago

Eriol: es verdad…menos mal todavía tenemos cuidado…-rie-

Adrian: ya dejen de burlarse –lloriquea-

Shaoran: -le pega una palmada en la espalda- tranquilo…¿ya descansa si?

Adrian: que mala idea –sale corriendo al baño-

[todos se rien]

Cherry: pobre ahora va a estar un rato antes de que se recupere…

Al rato estaban almorzando y después de esperar una hora se fueron a los juegos otra ves.

Sakura: bien ahora ¿donde vamos?

Cherry: ¿que te parece ahí? –señala la mansión encantada-

Sakura: -media palida- ¿estas segura?

Shaoran: sakura si no queres entrar, me quedo asi los esperamos

Meiling: nada de eso –y los empuja para que vayan primeros-

Sakura: ¡no meiling! –se pone palida-

[entran a la mansión]

Eriol: esto parece un…

Tomoyo: ¿laberinto?

Cherry: ya se vayamos por distintas puertas son 10 cada uno tome una de las puertas a ver quien sale primero o a donde salen…

Sakura: -asustada- esta bien

Shaoran: ¿vas a estar bien?

Sakura: no te preocupes…

[se dividen]

Tomoyo: ¿ah? que extraño…-entra a un cuarto que te vas para un lado- ¡Esto esta muy confuso! me va a costar un rato salir de aca…

[por el pasillo]

Eriol: -extrañado- ¿un boton? ¿Para que? –aparece un muñeco pero parece una persona muerta real- rayos…que susto…-suspira- era solo un muñeco…-y sigue-

[a la tercer puerta]

Sakura: no veo nada…-mira unas marcas fluor en la pared y las sigue- ¿que sera?

[aparece en un cuarto si luces]

Sakura: no me gusta nada….

[no se dio cuenta, pero aparece alguien cerca]

Sakura: que extraño –mira a todos lados- senti como que alguien me siguiera…-sigue caminando –siente que alguien la toma del brazo- ¡AAHHH!–grita del susto-

[en el cuarto camino]

Shaoran: -escucha raramente el grito de sakura- ¿sakura? Pobre se debe haber llevado un buen susto…-ignorando que algo lo seguia a el tambien-

[la quinta puerta]

Meiling: creo que no fue buena idea entrar –aparece un extraño con una cierra electrica- ¡AHHHH! mejor me voy –sale corriendo por el pasillo-

[la sexta puerta]

Cherry: ¿meiling? Que grito que pego…la escuche estando a 20 metros…-con una gota- no hay nada voy a seguir –no nota que la siguen-

[en el cuarto del pasillo 3]

Sakura: ¿quien eres?

Matias**[*]**: soy matias, perdon por el susto que te di…

Sakura: no hay problema, soy sakura… por cierto, ¿te perdiste?

Matias: si…no se por donde se sale de aca…

Sakura: creo que es por aca…

[van tocando la pared hasta que llegan al marco]

Matias: bien echo…

Sakura: gracias…

[mientras tanto en el pasillo 4]

Shaoran: esto me esta cansando, es enorme…

Hikari**[*]**: ¿te cansaste y tan pronto?

Shaoran: -se tapa la boca- uffff –supira- que susto… ¿quien eres?

Hikari: ¿veo que estas cansado no?

Shaoran: si…es que es muy enorme la mansión esta…no se cuanto te lleva salir…

Hikari: no hay problema ¿si te acompaño?

Shaoran: no…

[siguen caminando]

[en el pasillo dos]

Eriol: que extraño ahora lo que me falta que se me caiga algo…-toca una pared y le cae un monton de polvo- ¡diablos! –enojado-

Maria**[*]**: ¿estas bien?

Eriol: ¿quien eres?

Maria: soy maria ¿y tu?

Eriol: soy eriol…

Maria:¿ bueno sigamos no te parece?

Eriol: esta bien…

[siguen caminando]

[pasillo 1]

Tomoyo: sera este el final?

Hiroshi**[*]**: lo dudo…

Tomoyo: ay –casi grita- que susto¿ quien eres?

Hiroshi: soy hiroshi¿ y tu?

Tomoyo: mucho gusto, soy tomoyo…

Hiroshi: bueno creo que si vamos por aquí -señala la puerta- creo que por ahí lograremos salir…

Tomoyo: pues vamos entonces…

Los 8 estan camiando cuando se encuentran en un camino y los 4 magos oscuros realizan su plan.

Hikari: ¿quienes seran?

Shaoran: ¿sakura? –la llama- ¡sakura!

Hikari: -piensa- "¿que te crees? Ahora vas a ver" –lo agarra distraido a shaoran y le da un beso frente a sakura-

Lo mismo hacen maria con eriol, takashi con tomoyo y demian con sakura.

Los 4 al mismo tiempo: Sakura ! Shaoran! Eriol! Tomoyo ¿Qué estas haciendo?

[los otros cuatro se borran para ver la pelea]

Sakura: ¿quien te crees shaoran para hacerme eso?

Shaoran: ¿que yo que?

Eriol: ¿tomoyo como pudiste hacer eso?

Tomoyo: ¿y tu que?

Sakura: shaoran sos un tonto…-enojada- ahora ni creas que me voy a quedar aca, vamos tomoyo

Tomoyo: esta bien sakura…ya vamos –igual de enojada-

Los chicos se quedan desconcertados y confundidos.

Shaoran: ¿que paso aca?

Eriol: no lo se –se entristece- pero esto se puso muy mal…

Shaoran: tengo la idea que los magos tienen que ver con esto…

Eriol: no lo creo shaoran…

Shaoran: ¿eriol? ¿Desde cuando crees que no usan una ilusion?

Eriol: ¿crees que es posible?

Shaoran: lo mas acertado, mejor salgamos…

Eriol: esta bien, vamos

[salen por donde salieron las chicas]

Sakura: -mientras caminan- no lo puedo creer…

Tomoyo: -entristecida- lo se yo tampoco…

Sakura: ¿como pudieron hacernos eso? –igual de triste-

Tomoyo: no lo se, mejor vamos a casa, no tengo ganas de quedarme…

Sakura: bueno vamos, ya casi salimos…-señala la salida-

[salen]

Tomoyo: por fin

Cherry: -se acerca- ¿que paso? ¿Porque se demoraron?

Sakura: preguntale a tu primo…-enojada-

Meiling: ¿que paso?

Tomoyo: preguntenles a los chicos…ellos saben

Sakura: ¿nos vamos tomoyo? Lo siento chicas no me quiero quedar…

Tomoyo: si vamos…lo siento…

[se retiran]

Adrian: las chicas cayeron…y shaoran y eriol tambien

Cherry: lo supuse fue una trampa para que pelearan

Meiling: me estas diciendo que…

Adrian: eso mismo…ahora va a hacer un lio…porque shaoran puede volverse frio y esto se haria peor…

Cherry: esto esta mal, vamos atener que ayudarles.

[salen shaoran y eriol]

Shaoran: ¿y sakura?

Meiling: recien se fueron…

Eriol: ¿a donde?

Adrian: a casa de alguna de las dos, shaoran ya se lo que paso…

Shaoran: ¿lo sentiste no?

Cherry: si…estos tipos se la van a cobrar caro…

Eriol: ¿que podemos hacer?

Shaoran: no lo se, pero veremos mañana, ¿pensemos bien hoy les parece? Ademas estoy cansado

Eriol: si es mejor…

[salen del parque]

Eriol: hasta mañana

Shaoran: hasta mañana

Adrian: hasta mañana eriol

Meiling: hasta mañana

Cherry: no te preocupes, ya veremos como arreglar todo…

-llegan a la casa y se van a descansar-

Continuara…

**[*]** Ilusiones de Mikiara, Demian, Danshy & Takashi.


	17. La llegada de la Dama Irlean

Capitulo 17

La llegada de la Dama Irlean.

En el capitulo anterior los chicos tubieron una pelea a causa de los otros magos oscuros, y estos provocaron el dolor y la tristeza de sakura y tomoyo, ahora…que va a ocurrir?

[En la mansión li a la mañana siguiente]

[en el comedor]

Meiling: buenos dias, ¿como amanecieron?

Adrian: normal, creo que el que no durmió bien anoche fue shaoran.

Cherry: es verdad, lo escuche un par de veces hablando en voz alta…esto es un lio de verdad…

Shaoran: no exageres…-dormido- no es para tanto…solamente espero que a wei no le de un susto el tremendo desorden de mi habitación…

[entra wei al comedor]

Wei: buenos dias jóvenes, joven shaoran anoche creo que se le olvido re ordenar la habitación…

Shaoran: ya lo se wei…lo se…-sigue dormido-

Wei: bueno, es hora de que desayunen…asi llegan a tiempo

[les da el desayuno a cada uno]

Shaoran: bueno…mejor ya voy llendo los espero alla…

[sale un poco apurado]

Wei: ¿que le ocurre?

Adrian: lo que pasa es que tubo ayer, en el parque una pelea con sakura, porque al parecer ibo un truco de los magos oscuros y ya notas lo que ocurrio…

Wei: ahora entiendo… espero que se arregle todo…

[en la mansión daidoji]

Tomoyo: bueno, ya terminamos de desayunar, ¿vamos?

Sakura: no tengo ganas, pero para evitar problemas, mejor vallamos…

[salen para la escuela]

Sakura: es muy temprano ¿no? ¿Llegaremos caminando?

Tomoyo: eso supongo…-mira el reloj- si a penas son las siete y diez

Sakura: esta bien, vallamos tranquilas entonces…

Van camiando hasta que de la nada en el parque pingüino se topan con shaoran.

Tomoyo: ¡sakura cuidado!

Sakura: ¿que? –se choca con alguien- perdon no lo vi…

Shaoran: si vas en una nube mi querida sakura, dudo que te dieras cuenta

Sakura: -enojada- basta de llamarme asi li…ya te dije que no quiero que me llames por mi nombre ¿esta claro?

Shaoran: esta bien saku…-se queda cortado- kinomoto.

Tomoyo: -pensando- espero no tener que toparme con eriol…

Siguen camiando los tres y al llegar se encuentran con eriol y los demás.

Sakura: buenos dias, meiling, adrian…cherry

Meiling: buenos dias sakura…tomoyo…

Shaoran: buenos dias chicos…

Eriol: shaoran, después tengo que hablarte de algo

Shaoran: no te preocupes yo tambien…

Meiling: mejor entremos…que se nos hace tarde…

Entran todos y después de buscar y sacar unas cosas, entran al salón.

Sakura: buenos dias!

Todos: buenos dias…

[entra el profesor]

Profesor: kinomoto hasta que la veo que llega antes que yo…

Sakura: si profesor…me levante temprano…

Profesor: Bien ahora sientensen y abran sus libros en el capitulo diez por favor.

[sakura le manda un papel a tomoyo]

Sakura: tomoyo…-se lo pasa-

Tomoyo: -lo toma y lee- " notastes que ninguno de los 5 vino esta mañana?" –toma una lapicera y le contesta- es cierto…no los he visto y ni la esfera anotado si estan cerca o no –se lo da a sakura-

Sakura: -toma el papel y lee- es cierto…no los he visto y ni la esfera a notado si estan cerca o no – toma el lapiz- esto es raro…crees que algo este por pasar? –se lo da a tomoyo-

Tomoyo: -lo recibe, lo lee rapido- esto es raro…crees que algo este por pasar? –escribe- no lo se sakura…es muy raro esto-se lo da a sakura-

Sakura: -lo lee y la interrumpe el profesor-

Profesor: -mira hacia la puerta- ¿quien es?

[se abre la puerta]

Irlean: profesor, busco a unos alumnos tengo que hablarles un momento…

[desde sus bancos]

Sakura: que hace la señora li en la secundaria?

Tomoyo: no lo se…

Eriol: esto es mas raro que de costumbre…

Cherry: que ocurrira?

Shaoran: no lo se…

Meiling: yo menos…

Adrian: y yo menos…menos…

[Desde adelante]

Profesor: a quienes busca?

Irlean: a los jóvenes li, kinomoto, hiragizawa, taiyou , daidoji y a Ichiro, es por un momento tengo que hablarles de algo –dice mirandolos-

Profesor: esta bien, no hay problema, chicos si se demoran mas de una hora, después pidanle las cosas a sus compañeros, de acuerdo?

Todos: si, esta bien

Profesor: bueno salgan

[salen los anunciados]

[afuera del salon salen al patio]

Shaoran: ¿madre que esta ocurriendo?

Irlean: ¿ustedes recibieron un ataque no?

Eriol: ¿a cual? –Recuerda- el del parque…

Irlean: bien lo supuse, lo que ocurre es que quieren destruir la ultima esfera y la mejor forma es separarlos –mira a sakura y a shaoran- no tienen que dejar que eso este pasando…si no..

Sakura: perdon señora li, pero esto creo que es un problema entre shaoran y yo –seria- ademas …-la interrumpe-

Irlean: tranquila sakura…se que no me lo creerias, pero eriol tampoco, pero fue un truco de ilusion…

Adrian: lo sabia! Vi entrar unas personas atrás de sakura y shaoran , al igual que eriol y tomoyo, me parecia que iba a terminar mal!

Tomoyo: me estas queriendo decir que…

Irlean: lo que pensas tomoyo, es lo que paso…

Sakura: entonces…-sorprendida- era un truco…-enojada- uyyyyyy estos me las van a pagar…¡como se les ocurre jugar con estas cosas!

Shaoran: ya calmate…

Eriol: ahora lo entiendo…

Tomoyo: por dios…que malos que son…

Irlean: lo se, ahora…lo mas extraño es que –un trueno y un temblor enorme la interrumpe-

Sakura: ¿que esta pasando?

[desde el aire]

Mikiara: ¿creo que no se dieron cuenta no?

Shaoran: ¿que diablos quieres?

Mikiara: se que se nos fue la mano, mis otros amigos van a matarme…pero es mejor que dejemos de molestarles –saca la ultima esfera- toma..-se la lanza a sakura-

Sakura: -la toma- ¿como se que no es un truco?

Mikiara: fue demasiado con lo de ayer…creo que fue demasiado…

[aparece demian]

Demian: ¡malditas seas! ¿Como pudiste? –intenta atacarla-

Sakura: escudo! –aparece una capa blanca en forma de escudo-

Mikiara: ¿pero porque?

Sakura: la maldad no se refleja…es algo estraño…

Shaoran: tienes razon, lo siento…creo que al final hay un solo que se cree el malo…

Eriol: y es el…-señala a demian-

Irlean: bueno, sakura, shaoran…creo que tienen que hacer que esperanza regrese no?

Sakura: esta bien…

Shaoran: de acuerdo…

Ambos se toman de las manos.

Sakura: Carta sin nombre que has sido dañada por estos magos oscuros regresa a tu forma original…

Shaoran: regresa a la forma que mereces…carta del amor! –brilla la esfera y se va hacia la carta sin nombre-

[un destello]

Esperanza: muchas gracias…

Sakura: -contenta- esperanza, regresaste!

Shaoran: que bueno…-sonrie-

Sakura: -mira a shaoran- shaoran lo siento…me deje engañar…

Shaoran: -le sonrie- tranquila yo no sabia que esto iba a ocurrir pero es mi culpa…

Sakura: no la mia…

Shaoran: la mia…

Sakura: no la mia…

Irlean: ya basta los dos…

Shaoran: bueno no se enfade madre…

Sakura: perdon…fue mi culpa…

Shaoran: no la mia…

Sakura: -rie y lo mira- la mia…

Shaoran: -la mira- la mia

Adrian: ya basta par de tortolos y acabemos con esto –enojado-

Sakura y shaoran: bueno bueno ya vamos! –se toman de las manos nuevamente- esperanza…

Sakura: carta de la esperanza…con tu poder ayudanos con esta mision…

Shaoran: ayudanos a liberar ese poder maligno de estos magos…

Sakura: que han sido atrapados por las esferas…

Sakura y shaoran: Esperanza!

[un destello]

Mikiara: ¿que ocurrio? –Notando un cambio-

Demian: no lo puedo creer…-mira la esfera-

Danshy: ¿que fue lo que me golpeo? –Mira la esfera-

Mitsuruki: no lo se…pero me siento raro…

Takashi: ¿que has hecho?-mira a esperanza-

Esperanza: los he devuelto a como eran antes…de que las esferas se liberaran…

Mikiara: muchas gracias por liberarnos…

Danshy: sakura shaoran…¿creo que podran hacerse cargo del mal de las esferas no?

Shaoran: no lo se…

Esperanza: hay una forma, pero mis amos estan cansados es un peligro…

Sakura: no te preocupes voy a estar bien…

Shaoran: yo tambien…

Esperanza: esta bien…-mira a la madre de shaoran- necesito su ayuda…

Irlean: esta bien que necesitas…

Esperanza: cuando cree la esfera que uso con el poder de vacio, necesito que los diez hagan una ronda alrededor.. para poder usar a union y que pueda trabajar…

Irlean: de acuerdo, chicos ya la escucharon…no se preocupen..

-la ronda se arma de la siguiente forma, sakura, shaoran, tomoyo, eriol, meiling, adrian, danshy, demian, mikiara, takashi y mitsuruki –

Esperanza: -pone una esfera negra en el suelo- mis amos necesito la ayuda de union…

Sakura: de acuerdo…

Shaoran: carta de la union, necesitamos tu ayuda…

Sakura: ayudanos con esta mision…

Sakura y shaoran: union!

[un destello y esta carta se une a esperanza]

Esperanza: comenzemos…

Sakura: poderes antiguos de las esferas misticas…

Shaoran: unanse y sellense…

Tomoyo: para evitar…

Eriol: la destrucción…

Meiling: y recuperar el equilibrio…

Adrian: tanto natural como el normal…

Danshy: esferas oscuras unanse…

Demian: para evitar el desastre…

Mikiara: y que la tierra deje de existir

Takashi: y evitar que todo desaparezca

Mitsuruki: es lo que les pedimos esferas oscuras…

Sakura y shaoran: Union natural…union de las esferas…Poder de la union!

[un brillo que deja a todos sin poder ver un buen momento]

Esperanza: de acuerdo carta sin nombre ahora a encargarnos…

Las esferas comienzan a brillar y se unen, formando una esfera enorme multicolor.

Esperanza: listo –la esfera va hacia las manos de sakura y shaoran- mis amos es mejor que la cuiden…esta esfera llega a liberar todo su poder y puede desaparecer todo…

Sakura: esta bien esperanza…

Shaoran: de acuerdo…

Irlean: es mejor que nos vallamos –mira el reloj- son las 7:30

Sakura: ¿ya es tan tarde?

Irlean: les tomo todo el dia el conjuro este…

Shaoran: ahora entiendo…

[se van todos a casa de shaoran]

Shaoran: -entra a la casa- ¡wei ya llegamos!

Wei: -sale del comedor- que bueno joven shaoran –se sorprende- Dama Irlean, que sorpresa es encontrarla aquí…

Irlean: te sorprendistes…no te preocupes no solamente tu…wei…¿hay alguien en la casa?

Wei: si… es la señora…creo que es la madre de uno de estos jóvenes…

Demian: -sorprendido- es mi madre…

Irlean: vallamos al living es mejor que estar parados…

[entran y se encuentran con la madre de demian]

Sra. Mittara: ¿demian? ¿Hijo?

Demian: -nervioso- ¿madre que hace aquí?

Sra mittara: como no voy a estar aca…he sentido lo que paso los ultimos dos meses…alguien me quiere decir lo que esta pasando –mira a mikiara y a los demas- mikiara, ¿estas aquí?

Mikiara: si, demian, le debemos una razon tu madre…

Demian: eso lo se…

Continuara…


End file.
